Raven Wings
by innocence2652
Summary: James and Lily Potter ran from Britain and hid in America. Sam and Dean Winchester found Harry the night he was cursed as the boy who lived. Harry is raised a hunter surrounded by angels and demons. He returns to the Wizarding world as a Winchester. Slash – Drarry, Destiel, and Sabriel maybe other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first fan fiction so please forgive me for any mistakes. There will be slash. The timelines for both the Harry Potter and Supernatural will not follow canon. There will also be changes to the Supernatural arcs due to Harry being with our favorite Super boys. If there is a lemon scene, I will mark it so you can skip, if that is not the boat you float on. But WARNING- WARNING if slash is not your scene, back out now and reverse and heaven help me I have no beta so mistakes are all mine. If you see something crazy, please all feedback appreciated. I added lines to show time changes. The story really starts when Harry goes to Hogwarts but I wanted to show a few things on how Dean, Sam and Castiel were affected by Harry being there.

Dean didn't want to have this conversation but he knew it had been coming. Ever since his dad had leaned over and whispered he should kill Sam if he turned evil was killing him. He'd finally said it the words his father told him. Sam was hurt, shocked and upset. Dean understood. He'd poured himself in a bottle every night and told himself it was for keeping all these damn secrets.

The explosion behind them brought them both out of their thoughts.

"It was over there." Sam said running to the car.

Dean followed him steps behind and they were peeling out to the road. They came to the house in minutes. The entire roof was half gone and debris littered the yard. The almost inaudible sounds of a child could be heard above them.

Sam took off running with Dean going to the trunk grabbing the duffle. Dean pocketed his knife and gun as Sam kicked in the door. Dean made it to him as Sam walked to check on the man on the floor. His eyes glazed and lifeless stared up at him.

"You check the downstairs. I'll get the kid."

Sam nodded grabbing the duffel and a gun and headed towards the living room. Dean stepped over the body and walked to the stairs following the crying child. The child's room looked like a bomb had gone off. Two bodies lay on the floor a man and woman. The woman's body was half covering the crib. Dean stepped over them and went to the child.

The child's sobs stopped as soon as his eyes met Dean. His hands shot up and Dean didn't hesitate as he picked him up. Blood caked his face from the scar on his forehead. Dean pulled the child into his arms and stopped long enough to check to see if anyone had a pulse.

He pulled out his phone as he headed down the stairs. Dean was already dialing 911

when Sam met him at the stairs.

"Two dead upstairs." Dean spoke.

"Yeah, I'm at 902 Watercrest. I need you to send an ambulance and the police. We were nearby and heard an explosion. There is a child and three dead bodies."

"Sir, it is illegal to make prank calls."

Dean pulled back the phone and looked at the number he dialed. "Excuse me?"

"There is no such address. Do not call again."

Dean looked to Sam when he heard the woman hang up.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"She told me not to prank call again and hung up."

"What?"

"She said there is no such address."

Sam walked out to the door which had the address listed. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. Let's get his stuff and we will go to the police department. This is all the fuck we need."

Sam nodded and went upstairs putting clothes and toys into a bag. Dean walked to the kitchen and got a cloth and wiped the blood away from the child's face. The child watched him but didn't start crying again.

"We will get you someplace safe. You okay there big man?" Dean spoke quietly as he washed his face and grabbed a bottle from the counter.

The bottle was still warm. He gave it to the child and headed to the car to wait for Sam.

"There is no car seat or anything in the house." Sam spoke as he slid in the driver's seat.

Dean only nodded and continued to feed the child. They found the police department and Sam went inside while Dean waited.

Sam walked up to the front desk and found a desk sergeant. "Hi, I'm Ted Nugent. I was traveling with my brother and we heard an explosion at 902 Watercrest. We went over hoping we could help. We found a child and three people dead. We tried to call 911 and were hung up on. We took the child with us. He is in the car outside."

Something came over the man's face.

"Sir, it is a very serious crime to make false statements and reports. You should leave or I will arrest you. This is your last warning."

Sam stood confused mouth open as he watched the man stand and unclip his gun. Sam didn't wait and walked out of the station. What the hell was going on, he thought. Sam walked back to the car and slid in.

"Dude, what is going on?" Dean spoke after looking at Sam's face.

"They told me to leave or they were going to arrest me."

"What?"

"There is seriously something going on here. What are we going to do with a kid?"

The child in question was snuggled up on Dean's chest finally asleep. "Let's go get a room and see if we can find out anything."

Sam nodded and drove them to the nearest hotel. Dean waited in the car as Sam checked them in. They walked inside dumping their gear and sat lost. The child slept quietly as Dean and Sam looked at him like they had no idea what to do next.

"Research?" Sam finally spoke.

"Sleep, then research. We have no idea how long he will be asleep."

Sam nodded. Dean laid pillows all around the sleeping child then they both crashed. They woke to crying. Dean was confused jumping up and almost knocked the child beside him off the bed. It took him a minute to remember they had a kid with them.

Sam turned to Dean and threw up his hands in surrender. Dean rolled his eyes and picked up the crying child.

"I'll get breakfast and see if I can find anything out about the explosion."

Dean nodded and began grabbing supplies from what Sam grabbed earlier. He rolled his eyes when he saw Sam didn't grab anything for him to eat. Dean cleaned up the child and dressed then headed for the small grocery store across the street. The child in his arms was smiling his arms pointing and waving at people as they passed.

Dean smiled at the happy child as they made it in the store. He stood in the baby section for half an hour looking around. He had no idea what he was supposed to buy.

"Need help?"

Dean turned to a younger woman around his age. He gave the Winchester patented grin. "Yes. I helped take care of my younger brother but that was years ago."

"Your son?"

Dean looked down to the child that was chewing on his fist staring at him. "Just found out about him. I don't know where to start."

The woman studied him. She moved walking to the child and pulled out his fist and looked at his gums and teeth. "Baby food. He should be able to drink milk also."

Dean nodded and sat the child in the basket and began dumping baby food into the buggy. "Thank you."

She laughed grabbing several things off the shelf she thought he would need and added them to his buggy.

"Good luck." She whispered before sauntering away.

Dean grabbed a few more things then headed back to the motel. He had the child sitting on the table in front of him feeding him something resembling bananas as Sam walked in.

"Nothing, no one is speaking about the explosion or the accident and you need to see something." Sam was breathing hard like he'd been running.

Dean cleaned up Harry as they packed up and walked to the car getting in. Sam was nervous and Dean knew whatever it was it wasn't good. Neither spoke as Sam drove them back to the house.

The house looked the same as it did last night but now a wooden sign was in the front yard.

Residence of Lily and James Potter. Lily and James Potter along with their son Harry James Potter defeated the dark lord, HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED. Our hearts go out to them, they will forever be remembered as the wizards who stopped the greatest evil of our day.

"Wizards?"

Harry was moving pointing to the house. "Mum, da?"

Dean looked at Sam. "What do we do now?"

Sam looked at the child who was curling back in Dean's chest finger still extended to the house.

TWO YEARS LATER 000000000000000000

Dean was falling asleep. He tried to fight it and the pull to the bottle sitting on Bobby's kitchen table. Harry was curled up beside him on the floor asleep with Sam sprawled over Bobby's couch. Harry would not let him out of his sight since he'd come back from hell. He hated himself for doing this.

Harry already had abandonment issues from Dean and Sam constantly having to leave Harry with Bobby to hunt. Dean was so lost when Sam died and he sold his soul. At the time, he didn't think how that would affect Harry. He just needed his brother back, the brother that sometimes he thought of as a son, and was lost to that grief. How could he not when he'd raised Sam? Harry, so young, could not understand what happened. Sam, following Dean's fucking footsteps, lost it also and just left Harry with Bobby to go off searching for a miracle that would get Dean back.

He should beat the shit out of the both of them.

Harry was what mattered. When had he lost sight of that? Dean stared down at the child that had a death grip on his shirt. This child deserved better.

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Castiel stood waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Dean."

Dean looked down to the beautiful raven child and slowly stood up and walked in the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel spoke arrogantly making Dean want to beat the ever-loving shit out of him.

"You were hip to all this?"

"I was made aware." Castiel's eyes were looking at Harry on the floor.

Dean moved blocking his view from Harry. It was bad enough Harry had been here when the ghosts attacked. They'd barely kept him from being killed.

"Thanks for the angelic assistance. I almost lost my son."

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder." Castiel's eyes flicked back to Harry. "We had larger concerns."

Dean stopped looking back to Harry. "Why are you looking at him?"

Castiel stopped looking at Dean then walked around him to Harry. Dean moved shoving himself forcefully in front of Castiel. "I don't know what the hell you want from me or your boss, if he is real, but you will leave my son out of his. Do you understand?"

Castiel looked at him. He moved getting too close for Dean's comfort. "There is a God. Something is wrong with that child."

"What do you mean something is wrong with him?"

"There are two souls in his body. One is feeding off him to stay alive."

"Can you fix him?"

Castiel turned from Dean and looked at Harry again. "Why should I?"

Dean took a step getting closer to Castiel. "You want my help. I'm sure your boss didn't have you come get me out of the goodness of his heart. You will fix my son."

"You should show me some respect, I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in."

Dean knew he should be terrified right now, but all he could think about was Harry. "You want my respect… You save my child."

Castiel studied him. His fingers lifted to Dean's forehead. Dean woke up on the floor with Castiel standing over him. Sam was still asleep on the couch so was Harry.

"They will sleep."

Dean watched him as Castiel studied Harry like a scientist over a Petri dish.

"He will scream. This will be painful."

"Will it save him? Will it take out the soul that is feeding on him?"

"Yes."

Before Dean could move Castiel was digging around in Harry's chest. Dean's hand twitched to whip his gun out of his bag. Harry's small chest was arched as he fought against the pain. Dean gripped his hand as Castiel dug around and finally pulled out a bright ball of light that had black twists of smoke rolling through it.

Castiel took out his angel blade and stabbed it. Dean watched as the soul screamed and light flooded the room and it was over.

"Will he be okay now?"

Harry jumped up between them and looked at Dean and Castiel.

"Dad."

"You okay?"

Harry sat up but he turned from Dean and was looking at Castiel. His little hand reached out and began to grab at the air. Castiel froze.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked trying to grab Harry away from the angel he still didn't know if he could trust.

"He grabbed my wing."

"What?"

Harry broke into peels of laughter. Dean picked him up and stood. Castiel followed.

"It seems my grace has affected him."

"Excuse me?"

Castiel reached over and put his fingers to Harry's forehead. Dean wrenched him away. "What are you doing now?"

"He has grace inside of him."

"Will it hurt him?"

Castiel was stepping closer to examining Harry. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dean roared and had Harry flinching below him.

Dean moved Harry strapping him on his hip. Harry smiled then up at Dean. Dean couldn't hold back the smile. Harry turned to Castiel. Castiel glared at Harry. Harry's arms went up for Castiel to grab him. Castiel took a step back.

"What is he doing?"

Dean looked at the angel that was frightened by the love of a child. "Wanting you to hold him."

"Why?"

"Really?"

"This is not why I came here. I came to tell you what you are up against."

Dean sat Harry down on the floor as Castiel began to talk. Castiel refused to admit that Harry was playing with his wings as they spoke.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Anna, take Harry and get in the back." Sam pushed Anna back into the room.

"What the hell were we thinking bringing him here?" Dean roared as they slammed the door.

Dean, Sam and Ruby watched as Castiel and Uriel walked into the now broken door.

Dean was relieved he saw Castiel. "We've come for Anna."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"She has to die."

Harry ran out of the room then. Everyone froze.

"Cas!"

Dean tried to grab him as he ran by but he was quick and slammed into Castiel's legs. Uriel looked angry. Castiel looked constipated and confused.

"Cas! Pretty Wings. Want to fly."

Dean was moving trying to grab Harry. He scooped him up sliding him behind Sam's legs and stood in front of them.

"Cas! Cas!"

Dean didn't know what to do at this point. He trusted Castiel but didn't trust Uriel.

"Anna is an innocent girl."

"She is far from innocent." Castiel was pulling himself out of his confusion.

Uriel moved to grab Ruby and threw her against the wall. Castiel was moving to Sam. Dean pushed at Castiel's chest. Uriel groaned and they watched as he was taken from the room then Castiel followed. Harry screamed as he watched Castiel being taken.

Dean and Sam checked on Harry then went in the room to check on Anna. Harry was still crying as they wrapped up Anna's wrist.

"What did you do?" Dean asked watching Harry walk to him as he looked at the ruins on the mirror. "Did you kill them?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam walked into the room with Harry on his shoulder. They were going to head back to Bobby's as soon as they got some rest. Harry had passed out in the back of the car hours ago. Harry was refusing to stay at Bobby's without at least one of them there. It wasn't ideal and they needed to convince Harry they weren't abandoning him but how could they when they were always in danger. Sam knew Dean still blamed him for abandoning Harry when he went to hell. He was trying to make up for it.

Dean's scoff had Sam looking up. Castiel and Uriel were waiting on him.

"Winchester and Winchester, you are needed."

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam spoke trying not to wake up Harry.

"Pamela, you know psychic Pamela. Cas you remember her, you burned her eyes out. Maybe, you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freakin minutes." Dean roared stepping in front of Sam and Harry.

Harry's head whipped around and took in the room. His eyes roamed over Uriel then back to Cas who was standing in the back of the room almost like he was trying to cut himself off from what was happening.

"Raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel's voice was like sandpaper to all of them.

"What were those again? What do you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude."

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand?" Cas finally spoke.

Harry began to fight Sam to be sat down. Sam ignored him.

"And we don't care." Uriel's voice pulled Cas back to staring into the room again upsetting everyone in the room. "Seven angels have been murdered. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons that have the juice to ice angels must be out of our league, right?" Harry jerked as Sam spoke.

Sam finally sat Harry down. Harry ran to Castiel and jumped on his legs demanding to be picked up. Dean was watching Castiel look down at him with a mild look of confusion and something else that Dean had not seen from the angel yet, longing.

"We can handle demons." Uriel sneered at them.

Castiel finally picked Harry up. He stood holding him out for a second each looked at each other with a look of perusal. Harry opened his arms and Castiel moved sitting him on his hip like he'd seen Dean do many times before.

Castiel moved walking to Dean and ignored Uriel who was looking at the scene like he was watching Castiel play in filth. "We have Alistair but his will in strong we have arrived at an impasse."

Dean was trying not to smirk as Harry laid his hands on Castiel's shoulder and began to stroke the invisible wings behind him. "Well Alistair is like a black belt in torture you guys our out of your league."

"That is why we came to his student."

Castiel spoke trying to get Dean to look past his fury at Uriel. "Dean, you are our best hope."

"No!" Dean watched Harry sigh with contentment and Castiel turn from Dean's face to look at him with confusion. "You can't ask me to do this Cas, not this."

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel smirked and Dean was gone.

Castiel followed leaving Harry standing alone.

"Damn it!" Sam roared.

Harry looked at the empty room then turned to Sam and began to scream. Sam bent down scooping Harry up terrified for Dean and furious. Harry jerked demanding to be put down. Sam tried to keep him calm but finally sat him down. Harry began to scream again and almost vibrate. Sam watched him terrified. Harry threw his arms out as the lights in the room began to flicker and the wind picked up in the room. Harry screamed then disappeared.

Harry landed in a room with Anna and Castiel talking. Harry stood listening to the screams and moans coming from inside the other room. He knew his dad was in that room. He left Anna and Castiel and opened the door. It took him a few seconds to get the door open.

Harry looked inside and watched Dean throw water over the demon. He could see the differences of his dad and the man strapped to the wall.

"Dad."

Castiel and Anna froze and looked to Harry and the open door.

Dean whipped around taking in Harry.

"Dad, stop."

Castiel was moving trying to get Harry away from the door. Harry turned from Dean to Castiel. "Make him stop."

"Who's this?" Alistair spoke. "Do we have a small wee Winchester?"

Harry moved into the room with Anna and Castiel following him. "Dad, stop."

Dean was still frozen looking around the room at what he had begun. He dropped the knife and moved to Harry. He dropped to the floor and Harry ran into his arms.

"Dad, let's go."

Castiel moved to them. Harry flinched from him and Anna. "This is bad."

Castiel studied Harry and Dean as he was almost folded in on himself. Anna moved grabbing Dean's arm and began to pull him from the room. Harry looked back to the demon and saw him step down from the devil's trap.

Alistair moved to Harry. Alistair slammed into an invisible shield. Castiel moved slamming the demon blade into Alistair. Alistair laughed as everyone turned to him.

"You should really talk to your plumber."

Harry moved taking a step to Dean. Dean jerked him off the ground and ran into the other room as Alistair began to fight with Anna and Castiel.

Castiel flew through the wall followed by Anna. They stood up running back at Alistair. Dean moved trying to get back to the demon blade Alistair had thrown on the floor. Sam ran through the door slamming Alistair into the wall.

Harry ran to Castiel and jerked on his trench coat. Castiel picked him up automatically as they all sat terrified as Sam tortured Alistair with the power of his mind.

Harry watched it all with Castiel. Castiel's hand was gripped around Harry trying to shield him. Anna was standing next to Dean trying to keep him from stopping Sam. Sam killed Alistair and everyone froze. Harry grabbed a handful of feathers and watched Sam. Harry moved closer to Castiel's ear.

"Sam."

Castiel looked away from Alistair to Sam. Harry and Castiel were studying Sam.

They all stood waiting for someone to speak. Finally Castiel spoke. "I am going to take Harry back to Bobby's."

Dean looked back to Harry who was wrapped around Castiel and watching Sam. Dean nodded.

Castiel looked at Harry. Harry turned from Sam to Dean.

"Dad?"

"I'll come to Bobby's soon."

Harry's hand dug into Castiel's shirt as he studied Dean. He leaned into Castiel as Castiel flew them to Bobby's.

Bobby was asleep upstairs when they arrived. Harry sighed as he looked around the room. "Harry?"

"Bed time?"

Castiel walked upstairs with Harry still wrapped around him. He moved to the guest room that had been converted to Harry's room. Castiel walked him to the bed and waited as Harry put on his pajamas and crawled into bed.

Harry pulled out the book that was still sitting on the bed. "Will you read to me?"

Castiel looked at the book and to the child sitting looking up at him with huge eyes. "I need to go."

Harry deflated then dropped the book and laid down. Castiel watched him then sat down on the bed next to him. Harry perked up and moved sitting in Castiel's lap. Castiel sat confused overwhelmed.

Castiel picked up the book with Harry in his lap and began to read. Harry fell asleep half way through the book. Castiel picked him up and tucked him in. Castiel could hear Jimmy's voice in the back of his mind. What is this that I'm feeling? Castiel thought. Jimmy's voice so distant could barely be heard, love. You love this child.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked in the door with Bobby. They'd just got back from seeing his dad and Uncle Sam. Everyone was worried, Sam had killed Lilith and Lucifer was now out of hell. Bobby was on full research mode. Harry had started to learn to read and Bobby was beginning to teach him a few words in other languages.

Harry walked upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. Castiel was dead. Dean had sat him down and told him Castiel was never coming back. Harry felt the tears run down his face. He felt so small. He loved Castiel and now he was gone like his dad had left him when he was taken to hell.

He heard wings and looked up. Castiel was standing in the room with him.

"Dad said you died."

Castiel walked to him and put his hand on Harry's chest. Harry almost fell over when he felt Castiel use his grace on him.

"What?"

"I carved your ribs to keep you safe."

"Are you going to leave again?"

Castiel sat beside him on the bed. "I need to find your father. He doesn't know I'm alive."

Harry nodded and leaned into Castiel. "Will you be my mom?"

Castiel flinched. "Why?"

"You come and check on me. You read me stories and make sure I'm okay when dad is gone. Your grace is inside me. That makes some of me yours. Will you be mom?"

Castiel leaned over and picked Harry up and sat him in his lap. "If that is what you want."

"Mom." Harry muttered and pulled out a book from the shelf. "Will you read me one book first?"

Castiel picked up the book and began to read.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Castiel decided to stay in the hotel with Harry while Sam and Dean checked out the warehouse so they could meet the trickster. Harry was leaning over a book trying to read. He was getting better. Castiel sat down with him helping him sound out the words.

Castiel laid his fingers on Harry's forehead. Harry shook his head and looked at the book. "I understand it all now."

"Yes, I just gave you the knowledge to read. You will still have to study and learn."

Harry put down the child's book and picked up one of the books on demons. Castiel watched him read for a few more hours and started to get worried about Dean and Sam.

Harry fell asleep with the book in his hands. Castiel sat watching the door all night and began to pace.

Harry woke to Castiel staring out the window.

"Mom."

"Get dressed. I got you breakfast. We need to go find your dad and Sam."

Harry got dressed and ate the biscuit Castiel had waiting for him. Castiel flew them to the warehouse where Dean and Sam went to check on the 911 call. They walked inside and Castiel busted in the doors. Harry followed him inside and they stood inside a game show.

Harry ran to Dean's side. "Mom used grace and now I can read."

Dean turned to Castiel. "What did you do?"

Castiel shrugged.

"Mom?" Dean asked confused.

Harry looked from Dean to Castiel. "He said I could call him mom."

"Since when?" Dean was staring from Harry to Castiel.

"Is this really the time, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Loki showed up and snapped his fingers. Harry was in a room with Loki alone.

"Where are my dad, mom and Uncle Sam?"

"They are doing something for me. You are safe what do you want to do while your family talks."

Harry looked around the room. It was like a fun house. An arcade was set up on one side with a snack bar and library on the other.

Harry walked to the bar and sat down. Loki joined him.

"How about some ice-cream?"

"It's morning."

Loki laughed and snapped his fingers. The biggest ice cream sundae Harry had ever seen popped on the table. Loki whipped out two spoons and grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

Harry giggled. "Dad is going to kill you when he sees us."

Loki grinned and winked. "Our little secret."

Harry took the spoon and began to eat as Loki snapped his finger adding more candy. Harry put his hands over Loki's then shoved his own spoon in Loki's mouth.

"It's fine, eat."

Loki laughed and tucked in himself.

Harry ate then Loki drug him around the room and they played.

Harry stopped when Loki tried to pull him into a bouncy house that looked like a castle with a dragon wrapped around it.

"Why are you doing this to my family?"

Loki stopped looking at Harry. "Why do you call Castiel mom?"

Harry smiled. "He reads to me, comes when I'm scared and call to him. He protects my dad. He puts his wings in front of me when he thinks I'm in danger."

Loki looked at him. Harry reached out and grabbed one of Loki's wings. "I see your wings."

Loki looked at him shocked then laughed. "The tiny Winchester."

"Does that make you my uncle?"

Loki looked at him and puckered his lips. "I guess it does."

"Will you let my family go now?"

Loki looked at him.

"Family looks out for one another. Please don't take my dad from me again."

Gabriel snapped his fingers. Dean, Sam and Castiel stood before them.

"What have you done to my son?" Dean roared.

Harry moved sitting in Loki's lap. "Uncle Loki has been feeding me ice cream and playing games with me."

Dean opened his mouth and closed it. "What is going on?"

"Gabriel?" Castiel finally spoke.

"The arc angel Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"One for the Samsquatch."

Harry slapped Gabriel on the arm.

"Whose side are you on Gabriel?" Castiel asked taking a closer step to Gabriel and Harry.

"I just want this over. I want the fighting to stop."

"So, you want us to just roll over and let Lucifer and Michael in?"

Gabriel looked at Castiel. "I'm tired of the fighting. I want the final show down over."

Dean threw his hands up and started pacing. Sam was watching Harry as he sat on Gabriel. "You could pick a side. You could help us fight."

Gabriel laughed. "You want me to join team free will."

"Yes." Sam replied and pointed to Harry.

Harry looked up to Gabriel. "Uncle Loki?"

Loki laughed. "Team free will just made four."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was on a tangent. There was nothing Harry could do. He'd been reading books with Bobby trying to find another way to stop the apocalypse. It was not working. Harry watched his dad and knew he was seconds away from screaming yes at the sky and demanding Michael in. The only thing that was keeping him from loosing it was him. Harry had caught the look in his eyes and knew he was the only thing holding him back. Gabriel and Castiel were at their wits end.

Castiel dropped hitting the floor. Gabriel was leaning over, his hands slamming into his forehead. Harry watched them stand then look to one another and were gone.

Harry stood panicked.

Dean paced while Harry stood fighting off whatever was inside him. It was overwhelming the power he felt. He couldn't fight the small outbursts that snapped out sending books and papers off the shelves.

Sam ignored the outbursts and collected the items as Harry fumed watching his dad pace.

Castiel and Gabriel returned. Castiel slung the body hanging over his arms to the couch. Sam and Dean walked over and froze. Harry moved sitting on the couch beside the body.

"Who is it?" Gabriel asked.

"It's our brother."

"We have to hide him."

Castiel moved slamming his hand into Adam's chest. Adam jumped off the couch and stared around. Harry moved getting in his face.

"Hi!"

Adam looked around the room confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm your nephew, Harry."

"You are?" Adam couldn't help smiling at Harry's enthusiasm. "So, I guess you would be Sam and Dean."

"You know about us?" Sam asked.

"The angels told me."

Dean snorted. "Want to take a shower?"

Adam looked down at the mud caked all over him. "Yeah."

They all waited as Adam showered and joined them. Harry was bouncing on the couch watching everyone argue over what was going on. He'd pulled out another old tome and was flipping through it. This one was in Japanese and he could barely read it. Bobby had just started teaching him.

Adam walked back in and joined Harry on the couch. Harry pushed the book away. Adam looked at the tome and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Harry grinned. "I can read."

"How are you alive?" Sam asked.

"I was in heaven and some angels asked me to come back and fight the devil with Michael."

"Look, I know you don't know us or trust us but you can't say yes to Michael." Sam spoke after looking at the face Dean was making.

Castiel and Gabriel were exchanging looks. Harry was watching Castiel knowing Castiel was trying not to say something to Dean.

"Why should I trust you?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak. Harry interrupted him. "The angels can't be trusted. They let the seals fall."

Adam turned to Harry. "How old are you?"

"Almost five."

"How do you know any of this? Shouldn't you be in preschool?"

Harry laughed. "Have you seen my family? Look around Uncle Adam. Castiel and Gabriel are angels and my dad and uncles are hunters. Do you think I should play with blocks and drink juice boxes?"

Adam stared at him amazed and confused.

Gabriel started to laugh. He moved picking up Harry off the couch and slung him over his shoulder. "The Wee-chester."

Harry screamed before turning into fits of giggles. "Loki, put me down!"

"Nope."

Adam was taking in the scene with a confused stare. "Look, I was told I could see my mom."

"They lie." Dean spoke.

"Loki, can we go do something dad looks…"

"Hey." Dean spoke.

Harry giggled again then whispered. "Mom is about to loose it too."

Gabriel grinned and turned to Castiel who was trying to act like he didn't hear Harry. "What do you want to do son?"

Harry arched his back so he could look up at his dad and grinned. "Loki, can we do simulation four?"

Dean whipped his head to Gabriel. "What have you guys been doing that we don't know about?"

Gabriel threw his hands over his heart. "You wound me."

Sam and Dean both snorted.

Harry kicked his legs back and tumbled off Gabriel's shoulder. He rolled and landed beside Adam and grabbed his hand. Harry looked back to Gabriel and grinned. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were all in black slacks and turtlenecks.

Gabriel snapped his finger again and a door appeared. Harry smiled to all of them then pulled Adam's hand and ran to the door.

"Adam is on my team." Harry screamed.

Harry ran through the door dragging Adam and going for the wall. Lining the walls was a rack of paint ball guns, they were especially made for Harry so he wouldn't have to load them and only pull the trigger.

Harry picked up a sniper riffle and slung it over his head then grabbed a nine millimeter. Adam was looking at him like he was insane. "Paint ball, calm down. We need to get going dad and Sam will be in here soon."

Adam grabbed the same guns as Harry and they ran off into the black warehouse. Harry rolled his eyes when he heard his dad and Sam enter with Gabriel, Bobby and Castiel.

"You've been teaching him how to use guns!" Dean roared.

"Dad is going to pitch a fit."

Adam smirked at Harry as Harry ran around another corner.

"Come on Dean-O," Gabriel picked up a gun and shot Dean in the chest. Paint flew out splattering his shirt but nothing else happened. "See, it won't hurt him."

Castiel puffed up. "Gabriel if I could smite you, I would."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and lights started to flash through the rooms. "Looks like I'm the game maker tonight. Harry will be happy, I cheat. Be warned, he is spry."

Dean and Sam were frowning as they grabbed guns.

"When the hell did you both start this?"

Gabriel only winked then disappeared.

"Freakin angels." Dean turned to Castiel who was fuming looking down the corridor.

Harry had dragged Adam to the middle of the vast maze. The lights started to flash yellow. "Are you ready?"

Adam nodded following Harry's direction.

Gabriel's voice began to fill up the maze. "Welcome contestants. Points will be given based on kills. Paint shots must be kill shots to work. You will receive extra points for unicorns. If you take a killing blow, your guns will no longer work. Extra points for shooting the opposing team."

"Umm… Harry."

Harry grinned. "Just keep firing. Your gun won't run out of ammo."

Adam looked at him then smiled. "I can do that."

Red lights began to flash. "Just don't shoot the dragon. He only comes down if you hit him."

"Dragon?" Adam stuttered as the panther walked around the corner.

Harry pulled out his gun and hit it in the eye.

"First kill, Harry." Gabriel screamed.

"Adam turn around, I'll cover this side you get my back."

Adam laughed as Harry shot two more panthers. He flipped around and barely saw the panther as he moved. He shot more on instinct than anything and shot the animal as it was jumping through the air claws extended.

Glitter exploded over him making Adam cough as he held up his gun and continued to fire. Gunfire sounded all around them. Within half an hour, Harry pulled on Adams shirt and he was leading them farther in the maze.

They made it around a corner and came face to face with a unicorn. Harry threw himself into Adam and barely moved him as the unicorn charged. Fire roared out of the unicorn's mouth as a rainbow trailed behind it. Harry fired and missed.

Adam grabbed Harry and shot the unicorn as they ran. Harry screamed in triumph as he began firing over Adam's shoulder.

"Unicorn killed by Adam. Team Wee-chester is in the lead by 300 points. Dean you are getting your ass handed to you by your son."

"Suck it Dad!" Harry screamed as Adam raced around another corner.

It took another half an hour for the dragon to appear. Adam and Harry looked up as it swooped down and peered at them but didn't attack.

"Can I show you a secret?"

Adam and Harry were both covered in paint spray from were they'd fired so many shots. Adam grinned. Harry lifted his hand to the dragon. His gun picked up and floated into the sky. Harry pulled out the rifle and lined it up.

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm a wizard. I heard mom and dad talking about it. They still think I don't listen behind doors. I've started trying to do stuff when no one is around. I can lift things and sometimes I can feel something inside of me wanting to lash out when I'm scared or angry. Gabriel doesn't know I do this when I fight the dragon. It's cheating. Are you ready to fire?"

Adam was looking at the gun floating in the air but nodded. Harry took the rifle and fired. It hit the dragon in the nose. The dragon's eyes turned to them.

"Twenty shots." Harry screamed.

"The final boss battle has begun." Gabriel roared.

Harry fired off the gun in the air as he used his rifle on all the tiny bull's-eyes on the dragon. Sam and Dean made it to them making Adam and Harry run. Sam almost hit Adam but Harry used his magic and pushed him several feet out of the way. Adam hit the wall hard but smiled back at Harry as he reached down and kept firing at Dean.

Dean rolled out of the way and Harry ran around another corner as the dragon's fire flooded the corridor they were in. He looked back. Adam was about to be hit. Harry dropped throwing out his hands. A dome wrapped over Adam. Adam stared up at Harry amazed. Harry threw out his hand and the gun flying in the air shot in his hands and he grabbed it. He hit the ground on his back and fired. The dragon exploded and the game stopped. They were all standing in an empty warehouse.

Gabriel was clapping. Harry let his hand fall to the ground he was exhausted.

"Team Wee-chester has won."

"Harry, that was awesome." Adam started to laugh and threw himself down on his back.

Harry just lay their panting.

"Let's see tonight's highlights." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a television appeared.

Harry rolled his eyes and laid back watching the screen. He heard the intakes of breaths when they watched Adam and Harry talking and Harry using magic. Harry glared at Gabriel.

"Damn it Harry, how long have you known?" Dean asked as the television went off.

"A year."

Castiel moved walking over to Harry. "You are very powerful. Most wizards can not manifest their power without wands."

"Wands?" Dean and Sam asked together.

"Can I get one?" Harry asked over them.

"Only when you go to school."

Harry perked up. "Next year?"

Castiel shook his head. "Eleven."

Harry frowned.

"Eleven." Dean shouted. "How much do you know about wizards Cas?"

Castiel huffed and stormed out of the warehouse back to Bobby's. Harry looked over to Adam and rolled his eyes. "Can you help me cook dinner?"

"I think the losers owe us dinner."

Harry looked to Sam and Dean. "Dad, you should go get pizza."

"Fine. I need to have a chat with wings anyway." Dean spoke as he stormed off.

Harry picked up his guns and walked to the shelf and dropped them. Adam and Sam followed him as Gabriel followed Dean through the door.

For the next few weeks, Adam and Harry became closer. They made a palate in Harry's room for Adam. Harry's utter devotion for Adam made him come around and listen to Sam and Dean as they told him their story. He understood what Zachariah was trying to do. Adam began to slowly get to know Sam and Dean.

Every night they would go through Gabriel's little worlds that he created for Harry. It let the brothers bond.

Adam had been there fifteen days before all hell broke loose. Gabriel was off with Castiel trying to track down a lead on some books that Bobby had wanted. Harry was sitting in the living room with Adam trying to learn Latin with Bobby while Sam and Dean were in the kitchen burning dinner.

Zachariah and twelve other angels appeared in the room. He grabbed Harry and jerked him up before cramming the angel blade against his throat.

Sam and Dean ran into the room as the smoke alarm started to go off. Zachariah waved his fingers and the alarm disappeared.

"I'm tired of dealing with you Winchesters. Enough is enough. Your son will die if you don't say yes Dean."

Adam stormed over to the other side of the room and knocked Dean out. Dean hit the floor unconscious. Adam moved putting his foot over Dean's throat.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Sam moved trying to get to Adam.

Adam pushed down on Dean's throat. "Dean is not going to say yes. I will kill him first. You are not going to use Harry against any of us. You will call Michael down and he will take me or he will have neither of us."

Zachariah held up his hands. "I can revive your _brother_. What you want is of no consequence."

"You better think really hard about this. I have been praying to Gabriel. He will be here in seconds. You better decide if you want to deal with another arc angel or take the second choice. And until you let go of Harry, I promise you no one here will be saying yes."

Zachariah let go of Harry.

Harry moved to Adam. "Please, don't do this."

Adam smiled as the room started filling with light. Everyone was dropping to the floor covering their ears. Harry looked at Michael as he turned to Adam.

"What you are doing is wrong." Harry's voice could barely be heard over Michael's voice.

Michael turned to him and slit his eyes as he moved into Adam. Adam's foot rose off Dean's throat. He turned to Harry.

"I hate you."

Michael took a step to Harry. "This is my destiny."

Gabriel and Castiel appeared in the room. Michael ignored them.

"Your _father_ would be disappointed in you." Harry's voice was not the voice of a child.

Michael's shoulders were rigid as he stared at Harry everyone in the room froze. They both stared at each other furious.

"You stole my Uncle. You tried to steal my dad. You will kill Zachariah for what he has done to my mom, dad and the rest of my family."

Zachariah fumed. "Listen you little maggot…"

Michael lifted his fingers and Zachariah exploded. Harry didn't even flinch when they were covered in gore.

"I still hate you. Adam, we will get him out of you."

"Adam isn't here anymore."

"We will get him out of you."

"Big bro." Gabriel spoke.

Michael turned to him. "Hiding among the humans?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Daddy left, why stay at home with the sycophants."

Michael smiled then turned back to Harry. Harry's magic whipped out. Everyone in the room hit the walls. Harry stood in the middle of the room trying to calm down.

Michael was the first to jerk off the floor. He took in Harry. Harry snarled at him before Michael and the rest of the angels disappeared.

Gabriel stood checking on everyone else as Harry calmed. Harry felt the tears begin to slide down his face. Dean jerked off the floor. His eyes whipped around the room to find Harry. He moved crawling to him.

"Dad, Adam said yes to save you."

Harry dropped to the floor as Castiel and Dean wrapped him in their arms.

"This is all my fault."

"No." Castiel spoke running his fingers over Dean to make sure he was okay. "This is Lucifer and Michael's fault."

"We have to get him back."

Dean looked at Castiel over Harry's head and they both knew they were out of their depth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a year since Sam threw himself in the pit with Michael and Adam. Dean and Harry had stayed with Bobby. Bobby began to home school him. Harry was learning several languages along with hunter training. Castiel was still in heaven. Harry was devastated that Castiel had not come back and Sam was gone. Dean had researched everything he could find and nothing could get Adam or Sam out of the pit. No spell, no creature could penetrate the walls. Gabriel came and visited Harry every weekend. They would watch movies or Gabriel would take him somewhere with Dean arguing but relenting finally letting him go.

Harry was furious with Castiel and hurt.

Gabriel had left several hours ago. Harry was sitting on the front porch watching Dean clean his car. Dean had stopped hunting for the past year. Bobby had left Dean and Harry alone and not told Dean anything about the hunts going on around them. He knew they were both grieving.

They both turned when a car pulled into the salvage yard. Sam stepped out of the car and they both froze. It was comical to watch their reactions. Harry stood frozen unable to move as Dean ran to Sam.

Harry watched as they hugged.

"Mom, if you ever gave a damn about me or dad, you will come here now. Sam is back."

Harry almost dropped on the porch when he heard wings beside him. He turned and looked at Castiel. Castiel was watching the scene outside the house of Dean and Sam embracing. Fury and pain whipped through Harry. How the hell could he leave like that and show up and not even look at him. They were supposed to be family.

Harry's magic whipped out slamming into Castiel like a freight train. Castiel slammed into one of the cars by the house shards of metal and glass flew through the air like confetti. Harry charged at him tears running down his face.

"You didn't come back. You left. You left us here alone."

Another wave slammed into Castiel as he tried to stand.

"I thought you loved me. I thought you cared."

Harry moved walking to Castiel and kicked him in the face like Gabriel had taught him to do. It shouldn't have fazed Castiel but the power crackling around it gave it the edge and control it needed to break Castiel's jaw.

"You left me." Harry looked down to Castiel and the now swollen black eye he'd given him. "I hate you!" Harry roared and turned running back to the house and his room.

Sam and Dean stood frozen watching Harry and Castiel. Their eyes stayed glued to him as he ran into the house. Castiel watched unmoving as the door slammed behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was at his breaking point. Sam's soul was gone and Harry refused to speak to Sam or Castiel. Harry felt betrayed and lost knowing they both abandoned him and Dean. When Dean came back to Bobby's, Harry refused to speak about either one of them. If Dean snapped and demanded they talk, Harry's magic would lash out. The bruises on Dean and Bobby were enough Dean had decided to drop it.

Gabriel had become more of a staple in Harry's life. He kept visiting him and dragging him around the world when Dean and Sam were looking for Sam's soul or hunting. Dean made more of an effort to keep coming home and seeing Harry. Castiel barely spoke to Dean anymore and refused to bring up Harry. Dean could see what Harry's refusal to speak to him was doing to the angel but Dean was lost as to how to fix it.

Dean concentrated on finding Sam's soul and desperately trying to figure out how he could put his family back together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry came back to the house with Gabriel. Sam was locked in the panic room with Bobby and Dean.

"Harry, stay here."

Harry sat down in the kitchen and dropped the bag he was holding. Gabriel had made him go to the beach and bought him shirts with flowers on it he planned to burn in the back yard as soon as Gabriel left.

"Would you like to join me?"

Harry looked up to see a man holding a cane.

"Who are you?"

"Death."

"Death?"

Harry moved to the table and sat down. Death pulled out a bag of fast food. He slid Harry a hot dog and French fries and then started eating his own. "I've been wanting to meet you."

"Why?"

Death looked Harry over as he began to eat. Harry smiled down at the food. "This is good."

Death nodded. "Harry Potter, you are destined for great things."

Harry snorted. "That's what Michael said about the apocalypse. Now, my uncles are in the cage."

Death was still watching Harry as Dean walked in. "Harry, can I have a minute."

Harry picked up his food. "Will I see you again?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled and walked into the living room.

Harry finished eating and walked up to his room. He heard Sam screaming and ignored it and stayed away from the basement. Gabriel came and joined him and Harry knew that Castiel was downstairs.

Harry walked down the stairs and stood at the basement stairs and listened to Castiel's voice. Castiel felt Harry and took a few steps to the stairs so he could see him. Harry looked at him but took a step back and ran back upstairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked downstairs. He'd heard the whispers that Gabriel was trying to keep him away from. Team free will had lost Castiel, he had betrayed them. Harry was past hurt. Castiel was finally gone. Dean was lost to his grief and hiding his feelings. Harry was starting to believe there was more between his dad and mom. Dean had been almost inconsolable when they'd returned from the last hunt.

Harry listened at the top of the stairs to his dad and mom talk. Harry walked down the stairs.

"Or what Dean?" Castiel's voice almost broke Harry.

"You will finally loose both of us." Harry spoke quietly and both Castiel and Dean's eyes whipped to him.

"I have to do this."

Harry shook his head. "You abandoned both of us already. If you do this, we won't be able to get you back. Don't you love us enough to stay, to stop?"

Castiel looked from Harry to Dean. "I'm doing this to save you both. I won't let him restart the apocalypse."

Castiel left them both. Harry collapsed on the floor. Dean rushed over to him and rocked him as Harry cried. It was almost nine months since Harry had spoken to Castiel and Castiel left him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriel was trying everything to keep Harry in the house. Harry had tried everything to leave. He knew the final showdown with Raphael and Castiel was happening. Sam, Dean and Bobby had gone leaving Gabriel to watch Harry.

Harry's magic was lashing out. Gabriel had been on the brunt edge of it for hours. Gabriel was fighting his nature to just make Harry sleep through the fight. Harry looked at him and smirked. Gabriel cringed as Harry disappeared.

Harry manipulated the power inside him to attach to his grace. His grace was part of Castiel and he used that to go straight to him. Castiel stood looking at Dean and Bobby. By the amount of blood on the floor, Harry hoped Raphael was finally gone.

Gabriel fluttered in seconds behind Harry. Everyone turned to them. Castiel looked wrong. His wings were singed, his essence that made him angelic looked stretched and almost shredded at the corners.

"Mom, stop. Please stop. You look broken."

Gabriel was seeing the differences too. Balthazar fluttered in and Harry caught his first glimpse of him.

"Mom, you are loosing yourself. Come back to us. You killed Raphael. Please, come home."

Castiel studied him like a stranger. "You've wanted nothing to do with me."

Harry lashed out. "You left us! You went to heaven and never came back. You've been here with Crowley. You stopped coming to see me."

Castiel cocked his head. Dean took a step to him. "Cas, look around. We are your family. We care about you. Please, return the souls while you still can. Please, come home."

Gabriel moved a step to Harry not trusting what Castiel was becoming. "Little bro. I made the choice to become part of this family like you did. You killed Raphael."

Gabriel started to chant and opened up the portal to purgatory. "Let it go, for Harry." Gabriel's eyes flicked to Dean. "For your family."

Castiel walked to the opening and released the souls. His body dropped. Harry ran to him. Dean was right behind him as Harry shook Castiel's body. Castiel jerked off the floor.

"That was unpleasant."

Harry was shaking in his lap as Dean stood. Castiel pulled himself off the floor and looked to Harry. Harry opened his mouth but it snapped shut as Castiel screamed.

"Run, they are too strong. They stayed."

"What?" Gabriel roared.

"Leviathan."

Castiel changed. His arm whipped out and slammed into Harry sending him slamming into Dean. Gabriel moved slamming into Castiel and they fought. Castiel hit the floor as black goo began to flow out of him.

"Harry!" Dean shouted checking on Harry.

Harry was out cold. Gabriel was moving to check on him as Balthazar threw his arm out hitting Castiel. Castiel barely flinched then smiled dementedly and began to walk out of the warehouse. Harry woke when Gabriel healed him.

"Where's mom?"

Bobby pointed and they all ran to follow. They barely made it to the river's edge as Castiel exploded. Harry collapsed into Balthazar and was swooped into his arms as Dean stumbled to a stop.

"We just got him back." Harry spoke so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Stupid child." Dean spoke and picked up Castiel's coat.

Gabriel disappeared. Dean moved walking back to his car. Everyone followed. Harry was inconsolable and didn't move or argue in Balthazar's arm. Gabriel appeared then with a naked and unconscious Castiel.

"He's still alive, barely. I'll meet you at Bobby's."

They all stood stunned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Castiel was unconscious for months. Gabriel assured them he was alive and inside his vessel. Jimmy Novak was long gone. The threat of the Leviathans was starting to be felt. Harry continued to study and train with Gabriel and Bobby. Sam and Dean were trying to clean up Castiel's mess and find out what their next move would be. They finally found a way to stop the Leviathans with Borax and with the help of Gabriel and Balthazar were making very small dents in Dick Roman's plans.

Castiel finally woke when Harry and Dean were making a car bomb borax bomb. He stumbled into the kitchen as Dean was hooking up the Borax. Harry and Dean froze.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry."

Harry ran to him and wrapped himself around Castiel's waist and legs. "Please, don't leave again."

Castiel dropped to his knees and hugged Harry. His eyes met with Dean's over Harry's head. "Can I stay?"

Dean watched them. "You're family."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean and Sam strode back into Rupert's old cabin with the briefcase. Bobby was waiting with the phone strapped to his ear arguing with Garth. Castiel was staring at the case they held confused. "Dean, do you know what you have?"

"Dirt."

"You have the word of God."

Dean handed over the briefcase and they all waited as Castiel broke the clay exterior. Balthazar and Gabriel fluttered into the room looking at the tablet.

They all stood confused at the tablet. None of the angels could read it. "Dead end again."

Two days later, they were met with the prophet Kevin. Shocking all of them was what came out of Kevin's mouth when he saw Harry.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

"He's talking about me isn't he?" Harry asked when Kevin passed out trying to grab at the tablet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crowley was a no show. Harry was sitting with Kevin and Balthazar. Gabriel was conjuring so many sweets Sam was about to strangle him.

"Have you ever heard of vegetable?"

Gabriel just snorted and began digging into his second pie. Dean sat down and an apple pie appeared before him. He smirked and began to dig in. Harry ignored them and sat up beginning to pace. So much was riding on the King of Hell.

Crowley showed up and everyone froze. Harry stopped pacing and watched as Dean and Sam were thrown a vial of blood.

Harry was ignoring them. He was too busy watching the Hell hound pace behind Crowley. It was huge. Harry took a step to it. Behind them was a small pup. Harry ran to it and scooped it up before anyone could figure out what was going on.

Harry ran with the puppy and slammed into Crowley. "Can I have her?"

Crowley stopped mid rant and looked down to Harry.

"Have what?"

"Harry is holding a hell hound." Castiel answered Dean's question walking to take the puppy from Harry.

Harry dodged him still looking at Crowley. "Please. I want a pet."

Gabriel was snickering as the puppy started burying its face in Harry's neck. Crowley took in the puppy and the frozen horror on Dean's face.

"Absolutely pet. I think that would be a wonderful idea." Crowley smiled to Dean as he spoke.

"No!" Dean moved to get to Harry.

Harry beamed at Crowley. "Thank you."

"No, no, no, no." Dean chanted and was ignored by Harry as he ran away from Castiel and Dean when they tried to catch him.

"I'm going to call her princess."

Crowley burst into laughter. "I think that is an excellent idea."

Dean stopped mid chase and snarled at Crowley. "You will take your mutt and leave."

"They've bonded. You wouldn't want me to deny your child."

Harry smiled and ran outside puppy in tow as Gabriel burst into laughter with Balthazar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean and Castiel were in purgatory. Harry had been without his dad and mom for almost a year when he finally snapped and ran away. Sam and Gabriel were arguing about Kevin and Garth with Balthazar when he took the car and Princess and ran. He ran to Bobby's.

Gabriel had tried to open Purgatory with the same spell Castiel used to get the souls. It didn't work. They'd exhausted every resource they had. Harry had thought of one more but knew they would never let him do it.

Harry went through Bobby's drawers until he found all the ingredients he needed. He began to bind death.

Death came to him. Harry unbound death as soon as he saw him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to speak to you. I don't want to bind you."

"Harry Potter."

"Will you help me get my mom and dad back?"

Death looked at him. "You are impetuous as your father."

Harry moved to the kitchen. "I made us dinner."

Death followed him into the kitchen and Harry made them plates. They both sat down and Harry ate but the food tasted like ash in his mouth.

Death finished eating and stood. "I will open the door for you to get in and out. I will not retrieve what you seek."

Harry didn't think this would really work. He looked at death. "What do I need to do?"

Death snapped his cane down on the floor. A door appeared. Harry looked at it. "How long do I have to get them back?"

"I'll give you time."

Harry nodded and went to raid Bobby's house for guns and weapons. He came back with a full bag and enough ammo to hopeful make it to his dad and mom. Death was waiting looking at the door.

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded loading his shotgun and strapping it over the front of him. He grabbed his machete and walked to the door.

"The door will only open for you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. I owe you."

Death nodded. "I will see you again."

Harry smiled then shook his head and walked through the door. He was standing in the middle of an open field. A Wendigo stepped out of the trees. Harry swung his machete and barely slashed it. His power crackled and the Wendigo faltered long enough for Harry to cut its head off.

Harry stood panting.

"Mom, I'm in purgatory. I ran away, stole dad's car and asked death to let me in. You should tell dad so you can both come and ground me. Mom, please hurry. I don't know how long the door will be open to come through."

Harry moved hiding behind some bushes. Branches snapped around him. It was only a matter of time before someone saw him. He needed to stay put for a little while incase Castiel heard his prayer.

Castiel fluttered in front of him. "Mom."

Castiel was covered in dirt and grime. His eyes were dim like he'd given up.

"I thought it was a trick but I came."

Harry stumbled out of the bushes and looked around. "Where's dad."

"I left him. The leviathans have been chasing me since I got here. I couldn't stay with your father or risk getting him killed."

"Dad is going to be so mad."

"I agree."

"Death gave me a door but…"

"Death, you made a deal with death." His voice came out a statement there was no question to it as Castiel glared at him.

"No, I told him I would owe him one thou. Everyone was giving up. They've exhausted every resource, looked through every book. We had nothing. Garth has even been helping. Bobby is drinking so much I can barely keep him conscious and Balthazar and Gabriel are faking confidence. I was over it. I stole dad's car and ran. I'm sure Sam is having a fit right now."

"We need to find your father."

"Can you sense him here?"

"Yes."

Castiel grabbed Harry's hand they flew to Dean. Dean was fighting. Harry and Castiel stood watching. He didn't need there help. Harry picked up his shotgun from his chest and fired at something huge that ran out of the woods. Dean turned hearing the gun and faltered. Another man ran out behind Dean and chopped off the head of the vampire that would have killed him. Dean wasn't paying attention. He was running to Castiel and Harry.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to go now." Castiel spoke.

The other man turned to Dean. Dean's head whipped around. "This is Benny. Where the hell have you been Cas? I prayed to you every day."

"I had to keep the Leviathans away from you."

Dean frowned. "You left me surrounded."

Harry looked between them. "Why can't you both stop running from one another?"

Dean and Castiel turned to Harry. Harry fumed, idiots.

"We need to go?"

Dean turned back to Castiel. "Benny is coming with us he knows of a door. We've been looking for you so we can leave."

"We don't need it. Death has a door we can go through."

"Death?" Dean ran his hand over his face and turned to Harry. "What did you do and where is everyone else.

Harry snorted. "Later. We need to go while we still can."

Harry grabbed on to Castiel. Dean and Benny moved to Castiel. Castiel was glaring at Benny. "Why is he coming?"

"He helped me when you left me." Dean snarled.

"Hi Benny. You're not human. You look like a vampire."

"Smart kid." Benny spoke in his lazy drawl.

Harry grabbed his hand so Castiel wouldn't protest so much. "Well, let's get out of here."

Castiel flew them back to the door. Leviathans were surrounding the door kicking and hitting it trying to get in.

Harry whispered as they took in the scene. "I am the only one who can open it."

Dean grabbed Harry's bag and they all began to fight. Castiel ran to the door throwing people out of the way as Dean dumped Borax around them. Benny was right behind Dean chopping off heads as people screamed. Harry moved shooting anything he could see to slow them down and help Dean.

Harry made it to the door and swung it open. Angry faces waited on the other side. He ignored them and their shock as he ran through the door still firing off rounds. Sam grabbed him throwing him inside the kitchen and ran through the door trying to help everyone get inside. Gabriel and Balthazar followed and they were able to get everyone through before the door slammed shut with one extra vampire in tow.

The door disappeared and everyone started breathing again. Sam rounded on Harry. "Harry, you stole the car and had us worried to death. What did you do?"

Harry sat down the shotgun on the table. He looked at the floor then told them everything he'd done. "Sorry Uncle Bobby for raiding your cupboards."

They all scoffed.

"Kiddo pulls through again." Balthazar moved picking up Harry and walked into the living room.

Dean began to calm down then. He was home. He was back. Dean dropped in a chair and looked around. Dust covered everything. The house looked like it was still abandoned.

"Can we move back here now?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Bobby answered.

"The cabin was getting boring." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the layers of dust began to disappear. "Can we talk about remodeling?"

"No."

Harry looked around as Balthazar and Kevin started talking. Dean and Castiel were looking at each other and it was not a promising look. Harry watched them as Benny began to speak.

Sam moved to Harry. "Harry, you can not do that again. Once Dean settles down and realizes you stole his car, he is going to have a fit."

"He's going to be even madder when he sees the dent I put in it. Look at them." Sam followed Harry's eyes. "Something is broken."

Sam saw the distance between them now and could do little more than nod.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry followed Princess inside the bunker. Sam was already inside. He'd stayed while Dean drove to pick up Harry. Bobby had followed them over with Kevin. Dean was ecstatic they finally had a base camp of their own.

Garth was on his way. The family dynamic was getting bigger. Garth and Kevin were going to stay here and take over Bobby's job as hunter central. Bobby had been gathering all his second copies of books to put with the massive amount of information with the men of letters. Bobby was already salivating to see what was hidden inside the rooms.

Gabriel, being Gabriel, had begun to change the rooms around in the bunker to suite everyone. He'd even made rooms for himself, Balthazar and Castiel. They finally had enough room so everyone would be comfortable. The entire place was like the panic room so this was going to be the official ground zero for safety. With Abaddon, it was getting more dangerous for all of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry knew something was wrong with Dean when he walked in the door. Everything about his father was different. Harry moved to him raising his arm. Dean didn't protest. Castiel moved into the room and looked down to what Harry was looking at. Castiel froze.

"What did you do, Dean?"

"What I had to."

Harry took a step from him. "That was what mom said before he left us."

Dean and Castiel both flinched as Harry ran back to his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naomi stood in the bunker looking down at Harry and she was crying. Harry moved to her and was physically pushed out of the way by Balthazar.

"Naomi, you shouldn't have come here."

She began to babble, tears rolling down her eyes. "I saw Metatron's mind. He is using Castiel to push all the angels from Heaven. He lied to everyone. He wants revenge for what we did to him and making him seek exile. The spell Castiel has been working on to close heaven is not that spell. We will all fall."

"Why are you telling us this? Why not Castiel?"

"After me trying to manipulate you? I need you to believe me and he won't do that but I have a chance with you both. We lost our mission, I understand that now. We should have been protecting what father created not destroying it. We are no better than Lucifer. Please, I will do whatever you want. I will reign in the angels and help you but please, stop Castiel before Metatron casts everyone down."

Gabriel began pacing. "Come on. I believe you. Let's stop Cas. I know Dean and Sam are finishing the last stage now."

Harry was stuck at the bunker pacing as everyone arrived. Naomi and Gabriel had returned to heaven after convincing Castiel and Dean about the final tasks. Sam was a wreck. It took two months for him to recover but he only recovered because Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel possessed him while he slept. Even their regular mending couldn't put him back together without their possessing him. Sam was furious but took it over death. They had ended up using Abadon as the final task and she had gotten away at the last second. A small rift could be felt between Dean and Sam.

Gabriel had kept Metatron from killing Naomi but he escaped heaven with the angel tablet but without the heart and bow. Harry was just happy everyone survived.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was dead. Harry watched horrified as Sam placed him on the bed. Castiel was staring at the wall of Dean's room completely lost. Metatron had used the angel tablet power to kill Dean for stopping the spell to cast the angels out of heaven.

Crowley appeared with Naomi. Naomi had kept her word. She kept the angels in heaven and started doing good instead of the insanity that they had begun. No one wanted the apocalypse to start again. Hell continued making deals and heaven started answering prayers. It was how everyone wanted it.

"He's going to turn." Crowley's voice was low as he turned to Harry.

Castiel's head shot up. "Turn?"

"He has the mark. He can not die. He will become a demon without the torture of hell to turn him."

Sam ran out of the room. Everyone watched as Dean jerked awake his eyes black and Harry saw his father was no longer his dad. Everyone moved running to him. Dean put up a good fight. With his enhanced strength, Gabriel was the only one who could drag him to the back of the bunker and get him chained.

Harry was forbidden to watch as Sam, Castiel, Balthazar, Bobby, Gabriel and Crowley pumped him with blood and changed him back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was his eleventh birthday. Everyone was home and hunting was back to normal again. Abaddon was dead and for the first time in years everyone was breathing easier. Harry was packed in between Kevin and Garth and was sneaking cookies from Gabriel as he watched Gabriel transform the bunker to be filled with balloons and party favors.

The front doors to the bunker were open for Bobby and Charlie to join them. He was trying to ignore Princess as she ran around the room yipping at Gabriel's heels.

An owl swooped into the room landing on the table in front of him with its leg stuck out. Everyone in the room froze. Harry moved picking up the letter and was jerked unceremoniously out of the room. Everyone began to freak out.

Harry hit the ground hard. His hands went to his stomach. He thought briefly that he'd lost all his organs through his navel. What the hell just happened? Wasn't everything calming down? Harry's hunter instincts had him jerking himself off the floor and moving back. He was in a room surrounded by people.

"Young Harry," An old man stood walking towards him Harry moved away from his touch. "We were unsure how to find you."

"MOM!"

Harry took another step back. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you messed with the wrong family."

Harry calmed when he heard the sound of wings. Castiel had Sam and Dean. Balthazar was standing next to Gabriel. Dean cocked his shotgun and looked around the room.

"Why the fuck have you taken my son?"

Everyone in the room froze. Harry was calm enough to actually look around now. The old man stood with another looking man with brown salted hair and golden eyes, a woman with an old pointed hat like a witch and spectacles and a portly man who began to bluster.

"We are waiting!" Dean roared.

The old man was the first to pull himself out of his stupor. "I am Head Master Dumbledore. This is Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and Minister Fudge."

Harry moved slinging the letter at him. "Why did you take me here?"

Dumbledore picked up the letter and opened it handing it to Dean. "This was Harry's letter to attend Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You felt it was in Harry's best interest to be kidnapped." Castiel spoke his voice frigid.

"We had no other way of finding young Harry. The magic in America blocked us from using spells. Only his school letter would be able to reach him."

Gabriel snorted. "You could have put all that information in his school letter. There is no excuse for you taking Harry here. I am reading this one." He pointed to Fudge. "He is planning to put Harry as a ward under the Ministry."

Dean snarled. "Over my dead body."

Fudge's mouth began to open and close like a fish. "You see here. That boy is not yours to take. He was never yours. He is Harry James Potter the boy who lived and you are not blood related or are given any legal rights to him."

Harry snarled. "I am not going anywhere with you. I have a dad and mom and uncles who will fight you."

Dean moved walking and getting into the man's face. "I'm telling you this right now. If you touch my _son_, heaven and hell will fight you. Are you willing to take on all of the angels and the demons under the king of hell? I think for the first time me and Crowley will be on the same side."

"Angels and demons. What you say is farce." Fudge blustered.

Thunder roared overhead and shadows split the room sending Castiel, Balthazar's and Gabriel's wings on the wall. Gabriel made sure all of his six wings showed.

Fudge cowered back. Everyone in the room seemed shocked or scared. Harry smirked.

Gabriel smirked winking at Harry. "Now that we have that sorted."

Dumbledore moved blocking Fudge from view and began to smile at them. "I apologize. We had no idea what had happened to Harry. We were worried he was kidnapped or put into an awful situation. We want what is best for the boy. Harry comes from a very magical pureblood family and from a muggle born witch. He will be very powerful. We wish him to come to Hogwarts so he can learn to control and use his magic as is his birthright. Harry's name has been listed in the Hogwarts register since he was born."

Dean was still furious. He was watching Fudge his hand twitching on his gun. "Where the hell are we Cas?"

"London."

"Fucking England!"

Castiel shifted on his feet but didn't reply. Sam was starting to twitch. "Is it normal for all wizards to go to Hogwarts?"

Sam always the scholar. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes. His parents and godparents graduated from there. Remus Lupin was a school friend of your fathers."

Remus moved a little closer. Harry looked at Gabriel and Gabriel nodded. Remus wasn't human. "What are you?" Harry asked.

Remus flinched and looked at Fudge with fear in his eyes. Harry let the question go. "You knew my father."

Remus visible began to relax. "Yes, I was friends with both James and Lily. I saw them last a week before they were killed. We had no idea what happened to you. We were worried. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. Remus pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Dean. "I hoped you would come today. I bought you something from our world. It is a chocolate frog. Happy Birthday."

Harry took it from his dad after Castiel approved it.

Harry opened the package and barely caught the frog as it jumped out of the package. "You eat this, it's moving."

Remus laughed. "Yes, they are most children's favorites sweet. Here in the magical community almost everything has spells on it including candy."

Harry laughed and began to eat the frog and moved to Gabriel to let him taste it. They both laughed when he bit off a still jumping leg.

"Dean, I think we should discuss this. It is Harry's education. I think they understand whose Harry belongs too." Sam spoke.

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry seems safe and well loved. We have not heard of angels being around muggles before."

"What the hell is a muggle?" Dean asked.

"Nonmagical people." Remus supplied.

Castiel moved. "Dean and Sam are not as trusting when it comes to magic. They have mostly witnessed the bastardized version of magic in America. A muggle can become magical by selling their soul to a demon to gain power."

"Is that really possible?" McGonagall asked.

"Very." Dean snapped.

"What about Harry?" She asked.

"Harry's power is very strong if he is upset or hurt. He can also do a few things without his wand." Castiel responded. "Dean and Sam could feel his magic was different even from the beginning."

McGonagall looked floored. "He can use his magic without a wand?"

Harry took a step from Gabriel and held up the chocolate frog box. He let it go and the box stayed where it was. He moved the box around the room and then crushed the box before sending it back to his waiting hand.

"Albus, this child is powerful."

"Yes Minerva. I really hope you will let Harry attend classes. It would be in his benefit to attend school and also meet others who share his abilities."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waived it. Several books appeared in front of Sam. This is some of the literature we give muggle parents who have a wizard child. It will explain more about our world and Hogwarts." He swished his wand again. "Here are directions to Diagon Alley. If you let Harry attend, he will be able to find all his school things there. We have a different currency but the bank there will let you access Harry's school vault so he can buy his school supplies. If he attends, his school fees will automatically be pulled from his school vault."

Sam and Dean looked floored. "Harry has a vault."

"Yes, Harry is the beneficiary of the Black and Potter's. When he turns seventeen, he will be a very wealthy man."

Harry snorted. "Is this a way to make me stay here? I only get my family's money if I go to your school?"

"Harry." Dean snapped.

Harry didn't back down.

"No, you will inherit when you are of age. You are the heir of both lines. Your godfather Serious Black bequeathed you his title and vaults and your parents automatically converted to you on their deaths."

"What about your previous education? Are you in school?"

Harry looked to the woman. "Home schooled. My family are hunters so I didn't get the grade school experience. I was tutored by Uncle Sam and Uncle Bobby. I know up to high school math and science, I can read and speak English, Japanese, some Enochian, and read Latin."

"Is it normal to be taught so many languages?"

"No, but if I want to do demon research I need it to read the really old stuff. Uncle Bobby tried to get me read cuneiform and Aztec but I don't understand any of it."

"What is Enochian?"

"The language of the angels."

McGonagall was impressed. "It seems like you have very smart tutors."

Harry snickered. "If you saw Uncle Bobby, you would be more impressed. He looks like an old redneck but he knows more about demons than anyone I've ever met."

Gabriel snickered behind Harry before Sam could smack him.

"Can we go home now? I know Charlie and Bobby are going to be upset."

Dean nodded stowing his gun. "We will think about Harry going to school, but I'm warning you. Do not kidnap Harry again."

Dumbledore just smiled. "We know Harry is safe and well taken care of. Again, we apologize and hope to see him at school in September."

Dean grabbed Harry and with a flutter of wings they were gone.

They came back to the bunker in chaos. Everyone was running around making calls. Charlie had dragged out the computer and was balancing it on the presents she'd brought. Everyone froze when they walked back into the room.

"What the hell happened to you idjits?"

"Harry's school kidnapped him." Dean snapped.

Castiel being calmer told them everything that happened.

"The frog moved?" Charlie asked when he was done.

Harry pulled out the crushed box and handed it to her with the wizard card. They both began to examine it as the rest of the adults wondered away to ponder Harry's future.

Harry and Charlie watched from the side as Gabriel snapped a cake in front of Harry and they dug in. Kevin and Garth sat with them at the table as the angels and hunters argued.

The angels excluding Castiel thought it would be okay. Sam wanted Harry to continue with his education, Bobby was distrusting with Dean and Castiel would always side with Dean.

Charlie ignoring them turned to Harry. "What do you want?"

Everyone turned to him. He looked at the cake in front of him and his stomach seemed to turn in on itself. "I've never had friends my age or went to school. I want to go."

Dean took one look at his face and caved. "Looks like, we are going to Dragon Alley."

"Diagon." Sam corrected.

"Whatever."

Harry looked up to his dad and mom. "Really, I get to go."

They both smiled. Gabriel started snickering. "One kicked puppy look usually wins the fight."

Dean rolled his eyes and they all moved to Harry so he could open his presents.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day three angels, two hunters and Charlie (because she refused to be left out) headed to Diagon Alley.

Gabriel took Harry, Balthazar grabbed Charlie leaving Castiel with Dean and Sam. They landed in the front of Gringotts. Castiel wobbled as they landed. Sam jerked slamming into Gabriel as Dean and Castiel fell wrapped around each other. Castiel ended up straddling Dean.

Harry and Gabriel burst out laughing. People were stopping watching them as Castiel went twelve shades of red and tried to stand up as Dean tried to scoot away. They ended up head butting each other and fell apart. Gabriel and Harry burst into giggles again clutching their stomachs. Dean finally pulled himself up and then grabbed his angel. Dean moved grabbing Harry and stuck his hand over his face then kicked Gabriel as hard as he could.

"Are we going in or what?"

Harry looked at Gabriel over Dean's hand still grinning behind his palm. He licked him but Dean didn't flinch and pulled him into the bank. Sam slapped Gabriel against the back of his head as they walked inside. Charlie was holding onto an amused Balthazar. She was practically vibrating pulling Balthazar through the door and making tourist noises. The goblins were looking at her like she was crazy.

Harry stopped moving as Dean picked him up around the waist dragging him to the counter. They waited patiently to Gabriel's amusement at Dean's discomfort being around magical creatures. They only got him here with Castiel's promise to warn him if something was evil. The goblin half smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to get money from Harry's school vault."

The goblin stopped and turned to Harry. Harry winked above Dean's hand. Dean was pissed and didn't trust Harry. Harry licked his hand again and Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel snickered knowing what Harry was doing.

"Do you have your vault key?"

Dean pulled it from his pocket and laid it down. The goblin confirmed it then lifted his finger. Another goblin came to join them. Harry wiggled then.

"The ride to the vaults is.." The goblin laughed. "exhilarating. I have room for Mr. Potter and two adults."

Charlie pushed her way up. "I want to go. Me…me… me!"

Harry laughed and they followed the goblin. Dean followed behind them. The ride to the vault was a nightmare. Dean held on to the side white knuckled and white faced. Harry and Charlie screamed and laughed holding onto the side and pointing. Dean grabbed Charlie's shirt preventing her from falling out when she spotted the dragon below.

"Holy shit, Harry."

She laughed when the cart came to an abrupt end. They followed the goblin into the door and he opened the gate. All three of their mouths fell open as they stared at the pile of coins behind it.

"Um dad, this has to be wrong."

The goblin laughed. "Mr. Potter's school vault is correct."

Harry turned to the goblin. "What is your name?"

The goblin was taken back. "Griphook."

"Mr. Griphook, I have no idea about this and you obviously do. You are a gate keeper and goblin."

Griphook grinned as Charlie and Dean stared around, Dean not wanting to touch anything and Charlie wanting to dive in.

"How much should I take?"

"What do you want to do?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. I need everything for school."

Harry pulled out his list and handed it over. "I would also like to add to our library. We have so many books from out hunter's knowledge and from the men of letters."

Griphook looked confused. "Men of letters?"

"Yes, they were wiped out by one of the last knights of hell but dad's grandfather was one of them. We inherited the books but there is a lot we still haven't read. Dad almost thrashed the spear of destiny last month because he wasn't paying attention."

Dean scoffed. Griphook's eyes got huge. "The religion of muggle man, angels of Heaven."

"You have three angels upstairs."

Harry pulled up Dean's sleeve. Griphook almost fell over when he saw the mark. Dean gave Harry a look.

"Dad, honesty deserves honesty and we are asking Mr. Griphook for his help."

Dean was still frowning when Griphook snapped his fingers. A bag appeared in his hands. "I will give you a gift Harry Potter. These are handed out to our pureblood huge vault account holders. You would have received one when you turn seventeen. Since you showed respect," Griphook turned and looked at Dean. "And honesty. I will let you have yours early. You can reach inside and pull out of your vault and you do not need to take money with you."

Harry smiled. "Will you be my bank goblin, manager?"

Griphook looked floored. Harry go upset and reached out laying a hand on his arm. "Is that bad? Did I insult you? I'm sorry I just meant I like you and trust you."

Dean held back from rolling his eyes. Harry had Sam's puppy dog eyes down pat.

"No, Mr. Potter being in charge of the vaults you own is an honor."

Harry smiled. "Do I get statements, how does it work?"

Griphook smirked. "I keep you updated and will send you reports and let you know what is happening with your properties and money until you turn seventeen."

"Can you send a copy of everything to my Uncle Sam too? My dad would just give it to him anyway."

Dean scoffed. Harry ignored him.

"Come on, Mr. Potter. You need not worry about carrying your money now. It will be with you always. You will be the only one that can retrieve from the pouch and if it lost or stolen it will come back to me, and I can return it to you."

Charlie giggled taking a spin. "This is so much more fun than hacking into the CIA."

They loaded back into the cart. Dean closed his eyes and prayed they would get back soon. Griphook smiled and they sped up to Charlie and Harry's delight. They made it back to the bank upstairs and Dean spilled out of the cart an insane shade of green. Charlie looked like she'd been through a wind storm and Harry was bouncing on his feet. Castiel was pulling Dean off the floor.

"Next time Cas, you get to ride on that fucking death trap."

Harry filled Gabriel in and they snickered. Harry gave Griphook a hug to the every goblins shock. "I can't wait until you write me. I'll be waiting. Thank you."

Harry waived at all the open mouth goblins around the room and followed a nauseated Dean out into the sun. Men and women in weird robes were watching them as Dean took in huge gulps of air. Gabriel grabbed Harry's hand and moved to the first shop on the list. It was a book store. Sam slammed into him as he stopped. Dean had stayed outside to talk to Castiel. He knew Sam would be all over Harry's school supplies.

"Uncle Sam, this place is crazy."

Men, women and children ran around in chaos. Books floating in the air, people speaking as some book spoke back or shot out sparks. A man walked up to them.

"Are you muggle?" He asked Sam.

Sam looked at him. "My nephew is attending Hogwarts and is in need of books and supplies. I would also like to be directed to your lore on magical creatures, potions and rituals."

The man was looking him up and down. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I'm also a hunter."

The man's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

Harry snickered. "Burn witches in America and give them wands here, very different."

Same gave him a warning growl. Harry pouted. The man turned about to speak something to Harry and froze when he saw his scar. "You are Harry Potter."

"I go by Winchester."

The man visibly jerked. Harry rolled his eyes. The store clerk jerked himself out of his trance and walked them around handing Harry his books and showing them others. He left them after Harry got his school supplies and walked away running to gossip.

"Uncle Sam, I think these people are crazy. They are all looking at me now."

Sam stopped reading to look around people were trying not to look but it wasn't going well. Their eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Harry you saw how they acted when they kidnapped you. It seems we are going to have to be careful."

Harry nodded and tried to ignore them. They piled their books together and made it to the desk. It took two trips to get them all. Castiel and Dean walked in to help.

"Sammy, why didn't you just buy the store? I think it would have been simpler."

"Shut it.

They all waited as they were rung up. Castiel watched the room.

"Dean, they are all watching our son."

Dean looked around noticing it too. The man at the counter smiled.

"Rumors over the boy who lived have spread. The only child to survive the killing curse against you know who."

Dean looked at Castiel. "Who?"

Castiel shrugged. "Tom Riddle or Voldemort."

Everyone but their party flinched or squirmed away.

"We don't speak his name."

Dean looked at the man and laughed. "Why?"

The man looked at him like he was stupid. "Muggles wouldn't understand."

Dean laughed again. Castiel spoke in his usual deadpan voice. "This man terrified their entire community. They fear his name it is taboo to speak it."

"Thanks Cas, I believe I caught that much."

"You would be smart to not speak it either."

Harry snorted. "If we can say Lucifer, than we can say Voldemort."

Harry pulled coins out of his bag with Gabriel's help and they made it out of the store. Charlie had dragged Balthazar over to a broom store. Everyone followed. Harry burst out laughing.

"I can ride a broom?"

"Guess so kiddo." Gabriel looked in the store with Charlie.

They made their way to the potions/apothecary. Harry got supplies for his school as Sam interrogated the owner. Sam already planned to return and work on potions at the bunker. He had everything on his list but robes. Harry knew everyone wanted to explore. He grabbed Castiel's hand.

"Meet you back here."

Harry knew Castiel wouldn't mind to wait as he robe shopped. Everyone else would be twitchy with boredom. They walked inside and were accosted by a woman looking over Harry and Castiel. Castiel cocked his head. Harry was sure he was judging her.

"Here for school robes?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

"Mom, wait here. I call you if I need you."

Castiel nodded. Harry followed the woman to the back of the store. Another boy was being fitted and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He saw Harry watching him and turned.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

He was barely around people his age and he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous and excited. The boys studied him then nodded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm going to be in Slytherin."

Harry nodded not knowing what else to say. The blond studied Castiel.

"Is that your father?"

"Harry shook his head. "I call him my mom."

Draco's eyes went huge. "Is he a muggle?"

"Angel."

The boy snorted. "Angels don't exist."

Harry didn't feel like arguing.

"My father thinks muggle born children are a blight to wizards and taint our society."

Harry was over this little shit. He started rethinking what the hell he was doing here. First kidnapped and now he was dealing with a prejudice little shit.

"My family believes in family and doing the right thing. I was raised by hunters and angels."

Draco appraised him still not believing. "Angels?"

"Yes, that is Castiel the Angel of Thursday."

Harry swiped his hand through his hair in a nervous habit. Draco's eyes went to saucers.

"You are Harry Potter."

"I go by Harry Winchester."

The woman came back ushering the boy down.

"Mom." Harry called back to the front of the store. Castiel being Castiel fluttered to him instantly. "I change my mind will you stay with me."

"Yes, son."

Harry ignored the boy and moved standing on the space he vacated from and waited. He didn't even notice the boy leave.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

"Mom, I don't know if I will fit in here."

Castiel stood not knowing how to approach this. He knew Dean would stutter then say something to shock them and he knew Sam would have all the right words to say.

"Harry, when I first met you and your father, I was so rigid and focused. I could not imagine any life by the one I had led since creation. I was wrong. I learned and formed friendships and love from the people around me starting with you and your father. I have learned to love my brothers because I care for them instead of it being programmed. Just because things change and we are put in new situations doesn't mean we won't falter or feel lost. It is what we do and learn and how we grow that will make us who we are."

Harry looked at him. "Mom, I love you."

Castiel smiled hoping he had said the right thing. "I love you too, son. You will be fine."

Harry nodded stepping down and waited as the woman left to get his robes. Harry paid and they left the store.

Gabriel pulled him off his feet and pulled him along. "Harry, they have an ice-cream shop."

Harry looked back to Charlie and Balthazar trying to keep up. When they got to the shop, Gabriel went in to get everyone ice-cream and they dragged two tables together. The sat quietly eating and watched people flow by.

"Harry, Cas said you were upset."

All eyes flew to his. "Dad, Cas made me feel better."

"What made you upset in the first place?"

Harry watched the other kids go by clutching their parent's hands and laughing. "I met a boy from school. He is very prejudice towards muggles. I just… I was hoping I would make friends and be around people my own age and not feel awkward. I was hoping this world be different."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "Harry, are you unhappy at home?"

Harry laughed. "No, I have all of you. I love the bunker, all of you and Kevin, Garth and Bobby. I love hunting, shooting, and learning rituals in other languages. Watching Crowley piss you all off because he is our black sheep in the family that won't change or conform, Charlie teaching me about computers and fantasy fiction, Sam's mind as he researches and puts facts together then explains it to me so I can learn instead of treating me like a baby. I love listening to Balthazar's escapades and you all fighting with him not to tell me about them. Loki's insane training and the rooms he comes up with to keep me guessing. I love that mom still reads me bedtime stories but instead of fairy tells now I learn Enochian blood rituals. I love watching mom and dad fight and watch each other when they think no one is looking. I love how Garth loves to say 'you've been Garthed' every time he does something fun then does his pelvis dance which is just insane. I love how Garth calls Kevin out for watching porn when he is suppose to be studying the tablets and Kevin gets angry and pranks Garth. How Bobby screams at thin air when Princess always steals his bacon but he always makes it every time he comes to the bunker and never makes it at home. I love to watch Loki's wings flash at Sam and how Loki always puts bows in Castiel's wings when he isn't paying attention and I take them out before he notices."

"My favorite nights are when we are all together. We always end up watching horror movies. I love listening to dad and Crowley making fun of the monsters and Sam laughing at the gore. I smile every time Garth gets scared and holds Kevin's hand while Kevin tries to make him stop but always gives in. I love curling up in mom and Charlie's laps and falling asleep by the second movie before Loki and Balthazar illusion a monster to tear through the living room to make Garth and Kevin scream then Bobby goes ballistic and starts chastising them and calling them 'idjits'. I love so many things about home and all of you."

Harry got quiet and looked at the ground. "I just wanted a friend that is here."

"I think you just wrapped us all around your damn finger." Gabriel snorted.

"Harry just because one person doesn't like you doesn't mean anything. I hate Crowley but I think he would do anything for you. You will meet friends. You will have fun." Dean offered.

Harry smiled. "Can we get my wand now?"

Gabriel laughed. "You don't need one. You have been cheating and doing magic since I've known you."

Harry smiled. "You cheat more than anyone. You taught me to cheat. That is what I get for being the nephew of the God of Chaos. Loki, come on let's go."

"You heard him Samsquatch, get squirrel and let's go."

Harry laughed as Gabriel snapped his fingers and turned Dean's shirt so it was glittery and see though with black leather pants.

"Gabriel, I will roast your angelic ass in holy fire."

Balthazar was rolling a decanter in his hand and a cell phone in the other taking pictures. Dean snarled. Castiel righted it in seconds as Harry ran off with Gabriel. No one noticed the Malfoy's sitting behind them or the look on Draco's face.

They all walked into the wand shop and peered around. An old man appeared popping out form the stacks around them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

Harry waited. Gabriel was standing behind him his eyes roaming around the store. They went through twenty wands. He'd blown up so much stuff he was regretting letting Gabriel stay. Gabriel was enjoying every explosion and even helped out with the clean up to Ollivander's confusion and joy.

Ollivander finally brought out the holly wand. Harry took it and the room seemed to shift when it slid into his hands. Harry listened to Ollivander as he told him about the other phoenix wand and understanding it was the wand of the murderer of his parents. Everyone in the room was upset with that revelation. Castiel let Harry pay then they left the shop. They had everything.

His trunk was being carried by Balthazar while his school stuff was spread between them. Harry took one last look around. Draco was watching them. Harry thought he almost looked apologetic. His father moved behind him and Harry saw the boy's face change. He'd never saw a child with a mask before. His father watched Harry like he was a rapid animal. He was sizing everyone around him up. Harry almost snorted. He had no idea what he was in for.

Harry nodded as Gabriel flew them away.

The last week before school went by quickly. Harry was excited and terrified. Castiel and Dean were going to take him to the train. Everything was packed and he was ready to go. Gabriel insisted on going and leaving Balthazar to clean up his mess.

Currently, Dean had a neon green lama locked up in the bathroom.

They all let for the station. They fluttered to the middle of the chaos and were almost run over by a trolley. Gabriel carried Harry's trunk into the train as Harry carried Princess.

"I've never been so happy you have that damn dog."

Harry grinned. "See, now I won't be alone."

"We are leaving to head on a hunt. It is only an hour's drive form the bunker. Cas is staying so if you need anything you pray and he will be there."

"Dad, you've trained me I will be fine."

"Dean-o let the boy breathe." Gabriel pushed in handing Harry a large bag.

"What is in the bag?" Castiel asked his eyes locking on Gabriel and squinting.

"Candy, now you can have fun." Gabriel winked.

Harry hoped it was just candy.

"Where is your gun?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I have my gun, the angel blade, and the bag from Crowley. I can pray even if I am gagged. School will be normal. No hunting, no demons, and no ghosts."

Dean turned watching the other parents. "You will call Cas and let him know you are okay."

"Yes dad, mom will be the first person I scream to."

Dean nodded. Castiel gave him a hug. Gabriel gushing kissed him on the top of the head.

"I'll come see you soon."

Harry nodded and hugged Dean before getting on the train. They waited until he sat down then left. Harry watched the rest of the chaos until the train left. His compartment stayed empty and he played with Princess. An hour into the ride, a red headed boy joined him.

"Can I sit with you my brothers are driving me mental."

Harry smiled grabbing the ball from Princess. The boy looked confused.

"Are you doing magic?"

"No, I have an invisible dog." Harry thought it would be best to leave out hell hound.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Princess sit on his lap."

Princess gave him a go to hell look. Harry pointed and she tucked her tail and went over and slapped the boy with her paw instead. The boy jumped.

"Sorry, she hates commands. She only does what I tell her to when she wants too."

The boy laughed. "Ron Weasley."

"Harry Winchester."

Harry pulled out the bag Gabriel brought. He opened it and waited for something to explode. When nothing happened, he looked inside. Gabriel hadn't done anything. Harry smiled.

"Candy?"

Ron grinned. They tore into the bag. Gabriel had even put in bacon for Princess. Harry watched as Ron laughed about muggle candy as Harry saw the blond stop and look at their compartment. He didn't open the door and walked away a few seconds later.

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Draco Malfoy? His dad is…" Ron's voice stopped. Harry looked at him. "Our families have hated each other for a very long time. Wizarding feuds are forever and the Malfoy's and Weasley's hate each other."

Harry nodded. More things he would have to learn about. They changed into robes and stored their trunks. Harry waited for the train to stop and filed out with the other students. He watched amazed as the first years lined up following the huge grounds keeper.

It was amazing. He could feel the magic around him. He could smell it almost taste it. It was so much different than the grace inside him that he felt more of at home. All the angels and demons around him made his grace flare but here he could feel the magic inside him slam into him like a truck.

They piled into boats and he saw his school for the first time. He was almost distracted by the squid sticking its arm out of the water. His hand went to his angel blade tucked in his sock. Ron laughed watching him look at it.

"It's okay. My brothers said they swim with it in the spring. It helps first years who fall out of the boats back in. It won't hurt you."

Harry nodded but kept his hand close to the blade if he needed it. They went under the castle and their boats docked. Harry climbed out and followed the students. They were met by one of the professors that kidnapped him. She smiled at him encouragingly.

Harry nodded and followed the other students inside. His first look around the great hall was astonishment. He'd seen so many illusions because of Gabriel and his insanity but the magic here was just as breathtaking. Harry smiled as the sorting hat began to sing. He was too busy looking around to see it.

Harry began to pray.

_Mom. I'm at school. I'm okay. Call dad let him know everything is fine. I rode a boat over the lake. Princess wasn't happy but we are okay. Love you. I'll talk to you again tonight. They have already started sorting students._

The Professor's voice rang out around the room, "Harry Potter."

Harry stood confused until Dumbledore motioned for him. Harry rolled his eyes. He'd been a Winchester for so long he'd forgotten, he was really a Potter. Here he was expected to be Harry James Potter.

Harry walked to the stool. The professor went to place the hat on his head.

"I'm a Winchester."

She looked at him and nodded and tried to place the hat on him. He shook his head.

"Say it, I am not going to be a Potter. Say it, Harry Winchester."

"Harry Winchester."

Harry nodded and sat waiting on the stool. The hat dropped on his head. Several things happened at once. Princess roared howling then broke into a growl. Everyone froze except Harry who jumped off the stool and picked up Princess who was still having a fit.

_Mr. Potter._ The hat began to speak. _Welcome to Hogwarts._

"Yeah, hi. My puppy is going bat shit crazy. Um. Can we hold this conversation for just a second?"

_Absolutely, Mr. Potter._

Princess was trying desperately to get to the table that held the teachers. Harry frantically held on to her as she snarled. He knew some of the students were getting frightened. Harry turned his eyes following Princess's eyes.

It took him four seconds to understand. A teacher was possessed but it was different. He wasn't the same as usual. He could still see the man and whatever was inside him at the same time. It was the weirdest demon he'd ever seen.

Harry dropped rolling and slid Princess across the stage. His hand slid under his robs and pulled out his gun. When he flipped up he was still wearing the hat and his gun was pointed into the man's face.

"Princess!"

The snarling stopped but was replaced by a small vibrating low growl that did not go away. The hat was chuckling.

Harry spoke no one else was moving. "I don't know what you are. I've never seen anyone possessed like you before but if you move I will shoot you."

The man's mouth fell open then something else slid in his eyes. The man moved to grab something. Harry didn't hesitate. He pulled the trigger right beside the man's ear. The grand hall became an uproar but nobody moved to them.

The man beside the one possessed looked confused. Harry smiled at him. "Sorry, I know that was loud."

Harry turned back to the man and reached down grabbing the bag Crowley gave him. He took the chalk out and began to draw.

_I think you should shoot him. I'm never around when anything interesting happens._

Harry snorted still drawing the symbols on the table. "The hat wants me to shoot you."

_I don't know were I should place you. You were raised a warrior. You show love, knowledge, believe in kindness and bravery. But… you were also raised by a trickster and demons_.

Harry laughed. "You can't forget the feather brains."

_No, a child loved by heaven and hell._

Harry dumped the bag of herbs and things he didn't want to know about.

"Princess."

Harry whispered before Princess's breath rose over the pile igniting the herbs quickly and smoke curled the air. The man used the distraction and tried to move again.

"Let me warn you, there is a devil's trap on this bullet. My dad insisted I bring this stupid gun and special bullets. I just thought he was being crazy, seems like he wasn't. If I shoot you with this, you will be trapped in your body unable to move, but I honestly think you should be more scared of what I just summoned, my Uncle Crowley."

A flash of red light flared and bounced off his shield. Harry slammed the gun into the man's eyes and turned to Dumbledore who shot the stunning spell. Harry ignored it as his Uncle appeared.

Princess yipped and ran circles around Crowley.

"The littlest Winchester. What can I do for my favorite…" Crowley looked around the room at all the other students and teachers. "Harry, why did you call me here?"

Harry smirked and turned back around to the oddity of a man. Crowley moved following Harry's eyes. His arm snaked around Harry's shoulders as he moved to face the possessed.

"What is this? He is possessed but he's not."

"He looks wrong Crowley. I knew you should see him. Should mom smite him?"

Crowley cocked his head. "Castiel, you big baby your precious baby needs you."

Harry laughed. "If you upset mom, dad will be here and you know how well you get along."

The flap of wings was heard. Two angels popped in. Harry's eyes got huge. Gabriel was fuming.

"Who hit the shield I put on you?"

Harry shrugged looking at Dumbledore. "Look at this Uncle Loki."

Gabriel strode over cocky as ever. Castiel moved grabbing Harry checking him over.

"Mom, it's okay. I even summoned Crowley without a problem."

Castiel looked at Crowley.

_I think you should be a snake or a lion._

"This hat is crazy. It says I will be a snake or a lion."

Gasps and surprised shocks worked its way around the room. Gabriel looked around. "Oh, I smell drama."

Gabriel moved picking Harry up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Uncle Loki, I'm not five anymore and we need to get the demon out or kill my teacher. Mom, did you tell dad? His is going to make me come home now, isn't he?"

Castiel was ignoring Gabriel's antics. "I have not spoken to Dean. He and Sam are out killing a Wendigo. I stayed back at the bunker with Garth and Kevin."

Castiel reached out and placed his fingers over the professor's forehead. The teacher moved whipping his wand out. Harry saw this and shot him in the chest without hesitation. Gabriel laughed as Castiel looked back at him and frowned.

"I was safe son."

"Not even this hat trusts that teacher. It told me to shoot him."

Castiel looked at hat. He moved walking to it. He pulled it off Harry's head and stuck it on his own. Several teachers made disgruntled murmurs.

Gabriel moved to the professor who was sitting quietly bleeding to death. Gabriel touched him and healed his wound but did not remove the bullet. Harry kicked trying to get down and tried to ignore the students who he was now facing and were completely shocked, a few frightened.

Harry sighed. At this point, it wouldn't matter because the second dad found out. He was going home.

Castiel took off the hat. "It says it wants to continue sorting and come back to Harry."

"Mom, why are you interested in the hat?"

"It has a piece of soul inside it from Godric Gryffindor."

The professor who had asked him to sit on the stool called the next name as Dumbledore moved closer to them. Gabriel turned to talk to him as Castiel turned back to the possessed professor. Harry was swung unceremoniously away from the students so he was facing the teachers like his mom. He sighed and looked at the professor again who sat beside the man possessed.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I know this is crazy but my dad would kill me if I didn't either kill him or call for back up."

The man's eyebrow rose. "How did you know something was wrong with him?"

Harry looked at the man. He was strange. Dark eyes, hooked nose and he was glaring straight into Harry's eyes like he would learn all his secrets.

"My dad and uncle found me when I was a baby. They brought me to my mom and he healed me. Something happened and his grace mixed with my soul. I can see demons and angels and some things in between. That is how I got Princess. Crowley stopped by the house to rub my dad's nose into something and he had his hell hound with him. I saw it but didn't think anything about it because I thought everyone could see it. A puppy from a new litter had followed Crowley's hound unnoticed. I asked if I could keep it. Crowley said yes to make my dad angry. Princess refused to leave my side since."

"Was your father upset you wanted to keep it?" The dark haired professor asked.

Castiel turned to them listening to the conversation now. Harry looked at him and grinned. "He was furious and really upset for other reasons. He tried to kill it, banish it, and do several other things to her. She would always come back to me. He finally relented and left her alone when my uncle Bobby got sick and couldn't watch me. I went with them on a simple salt and burn. I was seven?"

Castiel nodded.

"Mom stayed with me in the room while dad and Uncle Sam went to burn her bones. It was never a ghost. It ended up being a trap for my dad. Me and mom were knocked out. When dad got back to the hotel, everything was torn apart. Princess had ripped the threat apart, made sure me and mom were safe then waited for dad to return. After that, dad compromised hell hound for my safety."

The professor nodded and extended his hand. Harry shook it as best he could over Gabriel's shoulder. "Professor Snape, I am your potions professor."

Harry rocked up almost spilling himself in the floor. "My uncle Sam, he found potion books in my house when they found me. He has read over them several times and we have tried to make some of them but we didn't have access to hardly any of the ingredients. We could only make two of the basic potions and had to find hunter friendly stores to get herbs. He is so excited to hear about my taking your class. When we went to get my school supplies, I thought he was going to buy out the book store."

"You wish to go by Harry Winchester instead of Harry James Potter?"

Harry kicked Gabriel to put him down but Gabriel turned his robes pink and ignored him. Snape rose an eyebrow at the change but didn't respond.

"I know they were my parents but Dean and Sam Winchester saved me from the rubble and have raised me as a hunter. I have grown up with hunters, angels and demons. I am sorry they died but I am a Winchester." Harry looked over to Dumbledore; he was still in conversation with Crowley and Gabriel. Harry looked back to Snape. "He kidnapped me. He put something on my school letter that would bring me here. No one asked about my family and assumed my life would now be theirs. I don't trust him." He lowered his voice and rapped his hands around Gabriel's waist so he could lean closer to Snape. "Do you see the way Crowley is staring at him? Crowley only looks at people like that if he owns them. Dumbledore's soul is marked for hell."

Snape was confused. "Marked for hell?"

"Crowley is the king of hell."

"The devil?"

Harry snorted. "No, that is Lucifer. He's in the cage." Something ran over Harry's eyes that Snape tried to decipher but couldn't. "No one is getting in or out of that cage. Crowley is the king of hell. I've been around Crowley long enough to know, when he gets that arrogant smirk as he watches someone talk. He owns them." Harry studied Snape for a few seconds then bit his lips as he kicked at Gabriel again and was ignored. "You should be careful… around him."

Castiel studied Harry and Snape as they spoke. Castiel moved getting in Snape's personal space. Snape stood his ground but was confused by Castiel's natural way of not knowing boundaries. He began to whisper. Only Harry and Snape could hear his voice.

"You are a good man."

Castiel grabbed Snape's hand. Light shone for a split second where there skin touched. Snape made a strange noise then almost collapsed in on himself. Castiel dropped his hand.

"What did you do to him mom? Is he going to be all right?"

"Yes, I gave him temporary grace. He will be able to see the things you do."

Snape's eyes popped open then. Harry pointed at Princess who was currently trying to nip at Harry's fingers to get him to play.

Snape's eyes widened as he looked at the hell hound. Harry spoke. "She's beautiful isn't she but you can see hell in her. Parts of her looked rotten and different."

Princess turned from Harry's attention and eyes locked on Snape. He understood what Harry had meant. Princess's eyes looked like a corpses eyes, a milky sheen over the red orbs.

Castiel moved stepping between Princess and Snape. Snape's eyes locked on his. "Something tells me you will protect Harry. You will need to see more to keep Harry safe. You will tell no one of this power." Castiel's voice lowered. "No one."

Snape nodded and turned to the professor beside him. Harry watched as he physically jerked almost falling out of his chair.

"Do you see why I freaked out? Most demons have the smoky, death, ash, almost like fog thing over their eyes. His." Harry paused. "You can still see the man inside. It's like the man is still conscious of what is going on and still has control while whatever inside of him has less control and is trying desperately to take over and can't but somehow it is symbiotic."

"I agree." Crowley said coming behind Harry and smiling as Harry hung upside down and couldn't break free. "What do you think we should do about him?"

Harry lifted the gun then held it against his forehead. "Whatever it is, it isn't a demon. I can just shoot it."

Castiel looked at the man again. "It has the same taste as what I pulled out of you. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry pulled the trigger. People around the grand hall froze. Blood and brains splashed against the wall behind them. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the blood disappeared. A few children began to scream. Harry rolled his eyes.

Then, everything got crazy.

The professor's head whipped around so the back of his head was facing Harry and Castiel. Gabriel moved so he could see as Crowley pushed to get a closer look.

"Bullocks! What is this all about? Harry you never fail to disappoint." Crowley laughed poking the back of the dead man's head and huge gaping hole at the top of his skull.

A man began to speak and could barely be heard.

"Potter, we meet again. I haven't seen you since I murdered your parents and tired to kill you."

Harry looked at Castiel. "I can still feel him inside the empty shell."

Harry kicked to be put down and Gabriel finally obeyed. "If you said that to upset me, it won't work. I don't remember my family and I have a new one so it looks like you did me a favor."

Several people gasped. He heard a girl faint. Harry leaned over and whispered to Gabriel. "They are insane here."

Gabriel broke into laughter and looked around the room enjoying the drama.

"You won't make it out of this room though. Any final last words?"

"I Lord Voldemort will return. When I do, I will kill you."

"Is that it?" Harry laughed and began to speak quietly only the people on the stage could hear. "My father is the Righteous man who now carries the mark of Kane, my uncle is the vessel for Lucifer, uncle Crowley is king of hell, uncle Gabriel is an archangel and the god of chaos Loki, my mother is the angel of Thursday and my uncle Balthazar is the biggest whore seraph I know. I live with the prophet and two insane rednecks that know more about demon and supernatural lore than anyone on the planet. I had to watch my dad go to hell, defeat Lucifer, go to purgatory and make a bargain with Kane and so many other things that would make you piss in your pants. You are a so small that you do not matter."

Castiel moved and smote the husked skin of the professor. The light filled the room making everyone close their eyes but for Gabriel and Castiel.

"He is now gone."

"Harry, are you okay?" Gabriel's voice spoke behind him.

"I guess. I know I'm supposed to feel all these emotions for him telling me he killed my parents but I…"

"Harry," Castiel moved to him and made him look up. "You do not have to feel anything. It was a very long time ago and you can grieve or not how you want too."

Harry nodded. "Dad is going to be so mad."

Gabriel broke into laughter. "I'm going to be there when he finds out." His hand went up. "Actually, I'm going to tell him now."

Harry tried to grab him and grabbed air. "Mom, you have to go fix it."

Castiel grumbled. "Gabriel is going to be the death of me."

Castiel disappeared with the sound of wings. Harry leaned over the table and face planted. He looked up to Snape. "Well, I have a few hours before dad gets here screaming, might as well enjoy them."

Crowley snapped his fingers and handed Harry a bag. "To replace the supplies if you need me." He snapped his fingers again and another huge bag dropped at his feet. "Open it later. Your dad will not approve."

"He never does."

They both smiled at each other. Harry slipped the first bag back in his sock where he kept it before. The second bag he didn't have a clue what could be in it. With Crowley, he could have a severed head or something extremely too expensive and electronic. He handed that bag to Princess. She opened her jaws and bit down on the bag. She then sat down and waited.

"Moose and squirrel will be here soon. I was in a meeting when you called me."

Harry shook his head. "Fine, go stay in the black."

Crowley winked then he was gone.

Harry felt alone again. He was in a new country surrounded by people he didn't trust and he was completely in over his head. Eyes were glued to him. The professor from earlier walked to him. She had the hat in hand.

"Is the hat always so…" Harry let the question hang.

The professor shook her head no. "Not usually, Mr. Winchester."

Harry nodded and leaned his head forward. She placed the hat on his head. Dumbledore walked to the podium and began to speak when he saw the hat was still taking his time to think. Harry listened with the other students to the rules before he ordered the feast to start.

_The shield around you is stronger._

"Gabriel, he would be angry someone sent something at me. They are lucky with all the other commotion he forgot. Can you watch my memories?"

_Yes._

Harry closed his eyes and began to flick through memories of Gabriel with dad and Sam. Gabriel putting dad's car in the living room of the bunker, Sam waking up to being a chick for a month when Gabriel asked him out and Sam thinking he was joking rebuked him, Gabriel trying to make a Saturday poker night with all the angels and king of hell (that didn't go over well), Gabriel making a dinosaur chase down a kid at the park that pushed Harry off the slide, Gabriel making dad have an orgasm every time Castiel was within three feet of him(dad still denied he was in love with mom, they all knew better), so many memories he gave to the hat.

Harry opened his eyes and realized the hat was laughing and everyone else could hear.

You remind me of myself and Salazar. We were so close once. I think its time I shook this place up and you Harry are the right one for the job.

"Okay."

"Harry Potter, Winchester is to be sorted in the house of Gryffindor…"

Gryffindor began to shout and scream. "We got Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. When it began to calm down, the hat continued. "And Slytherin."

Utter quiet.

"So, I guess you don't usually do that by the way everyone is freaking out."

_No, one house for every student. You will have two. They will not question the hat. I believe you will be the one child that can tie the houses together._

"I have to convince dad to let me stay first. Gabriel is going to see dad, remember."

The hat burst into laughter again. _You are the lion snake. And your dad's weakness is the Angel of Thursday._

"Mom." Harry laughed. "Maybe, I could make this work."  
"Mr. Winchester, you can go sit at either table."

Harry looked over the room and saw the blond asshole from the store where he'd gotten his clothes. "I assume the green table is the Slytherin table."

"You don't want to sit with the Gryffindors?"

"I want to talk to the blond."

Snape nodded and walked Harry over to the Slytherin table and took the hat from him. Harry didn't see how Snape looked over to the Gryffindor table and smirked.

Harry sat down next to the blond and really looked at him. "You said your name was Malfoy when you were lecturing me about proper wizards at the clothing store." The blond stared at him.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco extended a hand. He looked confident like he didn't give a damn, like it was a privilege for Harry to get to touch his hand. Harry could see his lips were quivering and so were his shoulders. It was such a small movement anyone who wasn't really looking wouldn't notice it. He was scared of rejection as much as Harry was. Harry wanted friends too.

"I won't play into these games or care about who was born how or where. I will give you a choice, Draco, you give up all that and be friends, real friends with me, or just hate me now. I won't be like that child in the shop or want to be friends with him."

Draco opened his mouth.

"Don't answer now. My dad will be here before the night is over and if I don't convince him to let me stay, it won't matter. He is going to be furious. He thought I would be safe here no hunter issues."

"Hunter issues?" The boy in front of Harry spoke. "Blaise Zabini."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I grew up around monsters, angels and the apocalypse. This place is just another kind of weird, but when dad finds out I was here all of twenty minutes and one of my teachers was possessed…"

"You shot him in the face. I've never even seen a muggle gun."

"Hunter." Was Harry's only response.

Gabriel's wings sounded beside Harry. He looked across the table as Gabriel began to fill a plate and look at the students around him. "You have a few hours. I told Dean and he went ballistic. The only thing saving you is the job ended up being three wendigos."

"What do you mean three? There has never been a case of more than one."

Gabriel just shrugged. "Weird."

Gabriel looked down at his plate and Harry's then transformed both plates until they were steaming with Chinese food and pizza. Harry rolled his eyes and slid a piece to Draco then started on his own. "You are such a bad influence. If it won't give you a coronary, you don't want it."

Gabriel added a cheeseburger and some tacos to their plates. Harry offered his plate to Blaise who took one of his tacos and a piece of pizza. Harry slid Draco a taco and then started on his Chinese food.

"I could be eating just candy and pie because that is what I really want. I've been trying to eat more than sugar since his highness always snaps I need to eat salad. I'm not eating salad unless it is between my hamburger bun and my meat. I'm trying to compromise."  
Harry looked to Blaise and Draco and rolled his eyes. "Loki, what the hell did you tell dad?"

"Everything. He was mad you shot him."

"Well, he always is when I pull the trigger."

"You are our baby Harry, even Crowley's."

Gabriel was smirking at Harry. Harry stopped eating and started to really think about what that smirk could mean. He groaned and dropped his silverware.

"They are all coming, aren't they? You did this on purpose. You knew dad would snap. They are going to descend like the hell gates have been opened and I'm going to have to keep dad from snapping, Sam from running all over the castle asking questions, Mom calm and from Kevin and Garth just being them. What have you done?"

"Started the invasion of Winchesters into your school. Moose and squirrel are coming."

Harry looked at him then face planted into the table groaning. "We are all screwed."

Gabriel burst out laughing. "Do you want me to change your robes back?"

"Yes, to the original color and no extras."

"Harry, you are no fun."

"Moose and squirrel?" Draco asked.

"Crowley's nicknames for my dad and uncle. Loki loves their nicknames as much as Crowley does."

The main dishes had switched to desserts. Harry was happy with his plate and ate the rest of his Chinese food while Draco swiped another piece of pizza. Harry just laughed and gave him another one. Gabriel had stolen an entire bowl of something and was almost moaning with every bite. Harry ignored him and watched the door.

"Will your dad really make you leave?"

"If he doesn't, I will probably be doing training sessions every week on one of my days off and then have to check in with Mom daily."

Gabriel smiled. "I will find somewhere we can all talk. I'll see you when daddy descends."

Harry wanted to snarl at him but nodded. The tables were filing out. Harry followed Draco to the dungeons. They were shown to the first year bunks. There were five other boys with him in the dorm. Snape found him as he was unpacking his trunk.

"You will also have a bed in the Gryffindor tower. You are the first student to be sorted into two houses so there are going to be many firsts and arrangements that will have to be made."

Harry nodded. "My uncle came back during dinner and told me as soon as my dad finishes his job; he is coming to get me. I'm hoping to talk him out of it. My mom really liked you. Do you think you could help me?"

Snape nodded at him. "Have your mom come and get me when they get here."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep and hope it is until tomorrow."

Snape nodded and walked to check on Draco as Harry collapsed in the bed and promptly passed out in robes and hanging half off the bed.

Harry was asleep for an hour when he felt someone jump on his bed. He jerked out of sleep to see Princess rolling around in his sheets. Gabriel was standing at the end of the bed talking to Draco. Harry tried to move and fell out of the bed twisted in his blanket.

"Harry, Dean is in the headmaster's office."

Harry tried to stand up and fell again. Gabriel finally taking pity on him walked over and pulled him up.

"Hurry, take me to dad."

Gabriel laughed and flew them to Dumbledore's office. They stood outside the office door and Gabriel held his fingers over his mouth. Harry grinned.

"He's coming home!" Dean roared.

"Dean, Harry wants to stay here. He wants to learn about his magic and it isn't fair for us to pull him from school because of one occurrence."

"Really, Sammy? Are you really going to give me that? He was here for less than an hour and he is blowing people away with his nine millimeter."

"Dean, we've been training him since he was six to make sure he can take care of himself and that isn't even counting all the stuff Gabriel did with him that they won't talk about. If we pull him out of school, we are telling him we can't and won't trust him."

Dean roared at Sam.

"Dean, I want him home too. I hate that he's here. I feel like they've taken part of me away but Harry wants to stay. He might want to come home tomorrow but if we make him come home kicking and screaming, he might not forgive us. Can you live with that? I don't think I can." Castiel's voice could barely be heard.

"Damn it Cas!"

Gabriel snickered. "Mommy will get daddy in line."

Harry elbowed him in his ribs.

Harry ran into the room and wrapped himself around Dean's waist. Dean fell in the floor and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Can you ever stay out of trouble?"

Harry shook his head and buried his face in his dad's neck. Castiel moved behind them and put his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"Dad, I want to stay."

"Harry, we are out of our league here. We don't know anything about the people here or what you are going to be required to do."

Sam moved slamming his body into Dean and Harry. "I think you should stay too but Dean's right we are pretty much throwing you to the wolves."

Dean slammed his elbow into Sam. "Get off Sammy!"

Sam stood up and rolled his eyes. Gabriel strode into the room and Sam froze up and moved away from him.

"Hey Samsquatch."

"Gabriel."

Dean stood up again and looked at Dumbledore. "I think Harry should come home."

Harry nodded. He figured this might happen.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "What if I made some concessions to make it easier on all of you? I could give you some rooms where you can visit him. I can also give you and your family permission to come to school at any time to check on young Harry."

Harry looked at Castiel.

"Dean, I think that is fair. If this man keeps his word, I don't see anything wrong with Harry staying. We only need one room with two beds just like when we hunt. We can do this for Harry."

"Dad." Harry whispered. "Listen to mom."

Dean nodded. "Something doesn't feel right."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You are always paranoid."

Dumbledore laughed, his eyes twinkling. Harry felt like his dad. He didn't trust him and he knew by his mother's last statement, Castiel didn't either.

"I'll show you to your rooms."

Dumbledore called for a house elf which had Sam and Dean on edge until they watched it for a few seconds and began to calm down. The elf was not a threat. They followed Dumbledore out of the office. Garth and Kevin were sitting on one of the huge window seats looking out at the grounds.

Castiel grabbed Garth by his arm and pulled them down the hall. The castle was huge. Harry had no idea how the hell he was going to remember how to get around.

They walked behind Dumbledore to the dungeons. Harry smiled when he saw Snape come out into the hall. Dumbledore moved to the portrait across from his room.

They stopped at the picture. It was of two snakes twined around a staff. "Candy Canes."

The portrait flipped open and Dumbledore bowed. "I hope you enjoy your rooms at Hogwarts. Harry, I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't mind if you stayed with your parents tonight since it's late."

Snape moved to them. "No."

Dumbledore smiled and headed down the corridor. Kevin, Garth and Harry spoke then laughed.

"Weird."

"Fruitcake."

"Did that just happen?"

Sam was the first to move and walked into the rooms. Harry walked to Snape. "Dad, this is my potions professor and I think he is over my house as a snake."

At the word potions, Sam was back out in the hall grabbing Snape by the arm and dragging him inside the room. Harry looked back to the hall and followed them inside.

"Dad, can I go tell Draco I'm staying?"

Gabriel smiled. "I'm on it."

Gabriel was gone with a flutter of wings. Dean walked over looking at the rooms. There was a small common room/living room and fireplace with a small kitchen and two bedrooms. Dean poked his head inside.

Gabriel fluttered back with a wide eyed Draco in tow. Harry ran over and shook Draco.

"I know the first time is horrible."

Draco smiled then his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out. Harry moved him to the couch and grinned. He looked back to Gabriel.

"You did that on purpose."

Gabriel looked shocked then began snapping his fingers to change things in their rooms. Dean moved back to Harry and Draco on the couch. Garth and Kevin were getting settled in one of the rooms to sleep. Harry could hear the laughter as Gabriel gave them a bottle of Whiskey.

Garth demanded Dr. Pepper and for Gabriel to join them. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on the arm of the couch. The last time they all got drunk they had to get rid of all the animals and crapt Gabriel had made appear.

"No more crazy." Dean screamed into the room.

"Dean-O, we will be on our best behavior." Gabriel spoke as he snapped his finger for another bottle.

Sam was in a deep conversation with Snape. They were talking about creatures the brothers hunted that were rare and could be used as potion ingredients with Sam making lists. Dean watched them as Castiel walked over and grabbed Draco's hand.

"He will wake in several minutes."

Draco woke after a few minutes. Harry was sitting on the floor beside the couch then. Gabriel was down four bottles and starting on the fifth. Harry knew where this was going and it wouldn't be pretty. An owl flew in the window to Snape. Snape grabbed it and read the letter.

"Classes are to be canceled this week to find a teacher to replace Professor Quirrel. Looks like you don't have to wake up early tomorrow."  
Castiel leaned over Dean and they walked away for a few minutes talking. Draco slid in the floor with Harry.

"Dad?" Draco pointed.

"Yeah, Dean Winchester's my dad, he is currently arguing with mom over God only knows what. I'm shocked Balthazar isn't here."

"Another uncle?"

"Yep, he took free will to another level and believes his version of free will is to have sex with anything even remotely, or kind of even if you have to squint, pretty."

Draco looked at him his eyes opened like saucers for a second before he snickered. "Sounds like an interesting man."

Harry snorted. "Yeah."

Kevin and Garth burst into giggles before a loud crash sounded in the other room. Dean looked inside for a split second before he was walking away again slowly and shutting the door. Gabriel ran past him and into the room screaming. "Don't forget me."

"Do you want to crash with me on the floor tonight?"

"Yeah."

Harry looked back at Draco and his face changed. "All that prejudice shit you were spewing earlier, I meant it. I won't be friends with you if you keep talking and acting like that. If you can't stop, you should leave now."

Draco looked at him. "My father taught me we were better than anyone else because of our blood, name and status."

Harry shook his head. "My mom, dad, and family taught me in the end only your choices matter and what you are willing to do to protect the people you care about."

Harry stopped and pointed to Castiel. "Mom has been killed at least three times that I know of. He was blown up twice and ripped apart. God brought him back. He did it all for my dad. He would throw himself in front of the devil for dad and has. All the other angels turned on him for choosing us, for choosing family. I want to choose the people I care for and not what everyone expects of me."

Draco looked at him. "I will try. We will probably fight sometimes. My father will not like our friendship. I won't tell him about it until I have too."

Harry nodded. "Come on let's grab some blankets and make a bed by the fireplace."

Snape seeing what they were doing conjured a makeshift bed and put it in front of the fire. Both boys piled it with blankets and were asleep before Castiel and Dean returned to the room.

Harry woke the next day to purring. He looked down and froze before he started laughing and woke Draco. Sitting on Harry's chest, a neon green and pink panther cub rolled around trying to find purchase.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw it. Harry looked around. Dean had fallen asleep on the couch. Castiel was at the table in the kitchen going through a huge book. The door to Sam and Dean's room was open and he could barely make out his quiet snoring. Harry picked the cub up and ran his fingers over the soft fur. The cub sneezed and glitter shot out of its nose before disappearing.

"We have to keep him." Harry pushed him into Draco's awaiting arms.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Gabriel got drunk last night. He always makes crazy animals when he's drunk. We should be lucky. Last time he made Lemurs who sang 'I'm sexy and I know it' and dad ran around the room afterwards shooting them."

A knock sounded on the portrait. Dean jerked out of sleep gun in hand. Castiel made it to the portrait and opened it. Several people were standing on the other side looking upset to intrigued.

"We are here from the Ministry." A woman spoke quietly.

Draco and Harry waited in the floor as Dean moved beside Castiel.

"Come in."

They all moved inside. Dean went and woke Sam and checked on the others piled in the room. He shut the door quickly and Harry knew Gabriel had God only knew what behind the door.

"I am here from the Ministry in America. My name is Haldina Graves." She offered her hand which Dean shook. "Albus Dumbledore informed the British Ministry on what happened yesterday in the Great Hall and Harry."

Dean became very stiff. "Are we going to have a problem?"

"The British Ministry and the American one are very different. We deal with magic very differently because the difference in magic in our countries. You more than anyone should know the differences. We have known about your father and both you and your brother for quite some time."

Everyone in the room was very quiet. Sam still half asleep was looking in the cabinet for coffee. A house elf popped in then and had a tray of coffee. Sam smiled and took a cup then looked at the official. "If you knew about us, why didn't you contact us?"

"We had no idea the child you had with you was the boy who lived. We assumed like many people he was killed on the night his parents died or was kidnapped never to be heard from again."

"Are you trying to lay a claim on Harry because let me be frank with you right now." Dean moved shifting his gun. "Harry is mine. I raised him and his family is with all of us. The one thing we all seem to get along for is sitting right there. You will have to fight heaven and hell to take him away from us."

She scoffed. "I make no claim, nor would anyone from the American Ministry. Our first rule is to never let muggles know of our existence. We followed you and tried to help you stay out of the FBI's way as much as we could but we were not allowed to contact you. With Harry coming to Hogwarts, you have opened the door where we can speak to you."

Dean nodded and looked back to Castiel.

"Dean and Sam Winchester have never been muggles. They are more supernatural then any human. They are both vessels."

She nodded. "We want to give you both jobs."

Dean laughed. "Are you insane?"

She shook her head.

Sam piped in. "What jobs?"

"We help you do what you are already doing. We already know what you do and you have taken out creatures some of our best trained men had failed to kill. We want to make it a little easier on you. You will be given an account through the American Gringotts for services already rendered and a credit card that you can place your expenses like food, gas and hotel rooms on while on the job. We warded the bunker to make sure no muggles could learn of its existence and have been running all the power to the building through the local government utility systems so it will never be discovered."

"You have stipulations?" Sam asked weary.

"We have a job for your prophet and assistant too. We want you to create a database were we can access information about your knowledge of the supernatural. You can also make other hunters be able to access it and stay in touch. Something you have already began to do with Garth and Kevin at the bunker."

"If we decide to do this, we are not going to be interfered with."

"We understand. We also will leave you contact information if you need to get a hold of someone in our government in case you are ever arrested again or need backup."

Dean sat down in the chair. "This is too weird."

Dumbledore walked into the room then followed by Professor Snape. Harry was trying his best to hide the cub under the blankets as it slept until everyone left.

The Ministry official bowed to Dumbledore.

"I wanted to come down and make sure you were all settling in okay." Dumbledore spoke smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes at his dad and got a smirk in return.

Sam nodded and moved to Dumbledore and Snape talking quietly.

"Are you going to do it dad?"

Dean looked at Mrs. Graves. "We will do this on a trial run. If you don't interfere and everything is as you say, we agree. I can let Kevin and Garth know what you want and see what we can do to help you out. Kevin has turned into quite a hacker and I think we can talk Charlie into helping him."

"You should call Charlie now." Castiel spoke behind him. "If Charlie finds out you came here and didn't invite her, she will kill you anyway."

Harry beamed.

"The creatures you kill. They can be used as potion ingredients. The goblins have volunteered to be your account supervisors and will take all creatures and sell the parts then deposit the money into your account. I will also give you their information."

Sam sat down then. "If you can use Wendigo ash, I can take you to some."

Snape perked up then. "I will apparate us there and help you get it."

Sam nodded.

Mrs. Graves stood and pulled out several files and dropped them on the table. "Here is all the information. I also made portkeys for all of you. They will take you back to the bunker if you ever need to get away quickly. We made them into necklaces so they won't be in your way. I made an even dozen. They will arrive by mail today. Instructions are in the packet."

Balthazar strode into the room then. He was wearing nothing but leather pants. Harry and Dean rolled their eyes as Castiel made disapproving noises.

He ignored them and walked over to the pallet and collapsed beside Harry. "Did you miss your favorite angel?"

"What took you so long to get here? Let me guess blond and leggy?"

Balthazar smiled, "Creamy and brunette."

Harry elbowed him in the floor.

Balthazar sneered and looked up and saw Snape and Dumbledore watching him. Balthazar smiled at Snape.

Harry leaned over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't even think about it?"

"Why not?" He pouted but didn't stop staring at Snape.

"Because, I like him and you are way too much car for anyone."

Dean laughed and got slapped by Castiel. Sam rolled his eyes and went back into his room ignoring everyone.

Mrs. Graves stood with the rest of her party in tow. "If you need anything, contact me."

She bowed to all of them and left.

Dumbledore turned to Dean and Castiel. "I was thinking about your situation and staying here. I was hoping we could have a small class added to the curriculum. You could teach the students about the threats you deal with and what they can do to protect themselves from the perspectives of a hunter."

Sam stumbled back into the room. "I would love to do that."

"Great!" Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "I have found a new teacher for our Defense against the Dark Arts. You've met before. It's Harry's godfather Remus Lupin. He wants to see Harry when he returns to school if you grant him permission."

Dean nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee. "We will discuss it."

Harry looked at Castiel and pushed the cub farther under the covers. He was fooling no one. Castiel pointed at the covers but Harry ignored him.

Draco leaned over. "I think he knows."

"He won't flip out until dad does." Harry whispered back.

Balthazar rolled back over on the pallet and looked under the covers and snorted. "Ah, wee Winchester."

Dumbledore took his leave. Snape was accosted by Sam again. Sam followed Snape out to look at the potions classroom. Dean ushered everyone else to get ready to head to breakfast.

Draco left them to meet them in the great hall. Half an hour later, they were dressed and on their way to meet Draco and eat. Sam had somehow conned his way into attending potion classes with Harry when he wasn't hunting. Dean was ignoring him in favor of watching Castiel as he took in the castle. Harry wondered when the hell his dad was going to break down and admit how he felt about his mom. Balthazar had made Harry a collar for his new pet and was now holding it listening to it purr in his arms. Harry had purposely teared up before they left and Dean had caved. As long as Gabriel didn't make it disappear, he could keep it.

Princess was agitated at the new pet but after Harry carted her to breakfast instead of the panther, she accepted it.

Harry sat Princess down and walked to Draco. He had saved them seats and was already piling his plate with food when they arrived. Harry took the seat beside him and followed suit. Balthazar and Castiel sat with them but didn't eat as Sam and Dean spoke about their new upcoming class. Dean didn't look enthusiastic but was charmed by Sam's enthusiasm.

Harry and Draco spoke quietly as the rest of the Slytherins watched Harry's family. Blaise was the first to come and join them followed by Pansy.

They were almost done with breakfast when the boy he met on the train joined them. "Hey Ron."

"Hey, we were wondering when you were going to come to Gryffindor Tower?'

Harry picked up more bacon and gave it to Princess. "I will probably alternate weeks. This week I will be in Slytherin but I think since dad and everyone is getting used to staying here I will probably be spending most of the week with my family."

Ron nodded. "I understand."

"Did you hear classes are postponed a week? Dumbledore said Lupin will be taking over Defense."

The conversation flowed easy as they finished breakfast and was only interrupted as his new pet sneezed glitter all over his dad and Castiel. Balthazar burst into laughter which made everyone around them follow. Dean fumed but was sated when Castiel waved his fingers and it disappeared.

"Fucking Gabe."

Sam tsked but held the chuckle. "Wouldn't want you to look like a fairy would we?"

Dean snarled and stood to walk back to their rooms with Castiel glaring at Sam as they left.

"When is your papa going to grasp what everyone already knows?"

Harry smiled at Balthazar. "Do you think we can talk Crowley into an air conditioner?"

They snickered as Harry turned back to Draco. The rest of the week went by smoothly. Harry spent every other night with his family and the others with his new dorm mates. His new pet which Gabriel named Pancake was now the Slytherins new pet. Gabriel was chastised by Castiel when they finally cleaned up all of Gabriel's drunken debauchery. He was on his best behavior for Gabriel.

The weekend came and classes would start on Monday. His schedule had been given to him and he was excited. Gryffindor and Slytherin students took classes together so he would be with both his houses.

Draco had kept his promise and stayed out of the power plays in Slytherin and stopped talking about blood purity and muggle born children. Harry was proud of him and considered him a friend. He'd even spent the nights with Harry when he stayed with his mom and dad. His mom had bombarded Draco with questions and Draco answered and ignored the quirks of Castiel.

Saturday Harry woke and left his dad and Draco sleeping. Sam wasn't in his bed so Harry dressed and went to find him. He walked into the potions room and was hit in the face with red light. His body jerked back and slammed into the wall. Harry heard footsteps before he passed out.

Harry came to with Dean screaming. Sam was looking pouty with Snape standing steps away trying to ignore Dean's wrath.

"He is fine Dean." Castiel spoke as Harry fluttered open his lashes.

Dean snarled at Sam then picked Harry up. Harry immediately tried to get out of his arms. "Dad, I'm not five."

Dean harrumphed but sat him down. "It seems like Sammy was trying to see if he could fight Snape and one of Snape's spells hit you."

Harry looked to Sam and rolled his eyes at Dean's worried stance. "I've been hit with worse in the field."

Dean threw up his arms and stomped back to their rooms. Harry watched him go then took a seat at one of the desks. "So, how did it go?"

"I did okay. I could dodge almost everything but he got me a few times." Sam grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

"Did it hurt?"

"No more than paintball training."

Castiel ran his fingers over Harry's forehead again checking on him. Harry sat quietly and let him. "I know what you can do to make it up to me."

Snape sat down and raised his eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Help me talk Dumbledore into movie nights. I've had to explain over and over what muggle stuff is. Won't it be better for wizards to see some of muggle culture? Movies seem the best option. Books are boring."

Gabriel poked his head in the room. "I can make that happen."

"We need permission Loki!"

Gabriel pouted and then ran off grinning. "He's been on good behavior too long. Can you go talk to Dumbledore now?"

"I'll come with you." Castiel volunteered.

Harry nodded and ran to the great hall to try to reign in Gabriel. He was too late. Gabriel had already put a huge white screen on one of the walls. He was setting up something on the other side of the hall that would work as a projector. Harry moved over to him pushing his way through the growing crowd to see what mischief he was about to encounter.

"We still need permission."

Gabriel laughed. "So what do you want to watch first?"

"I'm going to get expelled because of your nuisances."

Gabriel threw his hand over his heart mocking him. "No appreciation for the finer things wee Winchester."

Gabriel's voice filled the castle then. "I Loki, God of Chaos have deemed Hogwarts and its students lacking of true muggle culture and cinematography. Today will be the first day of weekly movie night. I hope all students will join me in watching whatever we finally decide to pick. Popcorn and candy is required and will be waiting. Come now! Movie starts in ten minutes."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and movie chairs, pillows big enough to lounge on and bowls of popcorn mixed with M&amp;M's, Milkduds, Sourpatch kids, and assorted other candy appeared.

"I'm so getting expelled."

Professor McGonagall waltzed into the great hall and headed straight for them. Gabriel snickered and pushed Harry towards her.

"Professor, I'm so sorry. I mentioned to Snape and my Uncle Sam that all the students never got my movie and muggle references and Snape should help me implement movie night. Uncle Loki kind of took over from there. He means well but he is… Loki."

She stared at him. "Mr. Weasley said you were going to alternate weeks between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Yes, that way I can meet students from both houses and feel like both houses are home."

She nodded. "I think that is a good idea." She stopped and looked at all the students beginning to file into the great hall. "I think this is a good idea too. We should keep it on Saturday nights."

Harry let out a breath.

"It is about time we had a few things shaken up here at Hogwarts." She smiled and left him.

Harry waited a few minutes then joined Gabriel. "Throw me to the wolves."

"You can take it."

Balthazar, Kevin and Garth came into the room followed by Dean and Sam. Harry watched as they took their seats. Sam was eyeing the popcorn distrustfully as Garth and Kevin dug in.

The movie began and Harry laughed. "Lord of the Rings?"

"Why not, Orlando Bloom is hot."

Harry shook his head and went to join Draco and Ron up in the front by the pillows. He met several other Gryffindors and snagged a bowl of sugared popcorn and watched the movie with the other students.

Halfway through the movie Snape, Castiel and Dumbledore joined them. They seemed at awe of the students and professors who were caught up in the movie. Harry just grinned.

When the movie was over, students were confused as to why it was over. Gabriel stood in his chair and snapped his fingers. The popcorn bowls disappeared.

"Part two of three next week kids."

Movie night was a success. The rest of the weekend went by quickly and Harry headed to Gryffindor tower on Sunday night. It was strange looking around. Where the dungeon was dark and cold, Gryffindor was warm and bright. He liked both common rooms. He had four roommates Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville. They were waiting for him when he entered. His trunk and clothes had been moved during the day and he refused to unpack.

They stayed up and talked most of the night about movies and interests the other boys had like quiddich which he was slowly learning about.

Monday, Harry woke to Gabriel dumping water all over them. Harry sputtered and began throwing things at him. The other boys joined in until Gabriel started turning their hair insane colors. Harry was now sporting purple and green streaked hair. Ron was bright yellow, Neville Fuchsia, Dean and Seamus were neon blue.

They all showered and made it down for their first classes. Gabriel had made their hair turn back to normal but only when they were in class. Otherwise, Harry would have told on him. Castiel would have strangled Gabriel.

They ate breakfast. Harry smiled at Draco as he sat with the Gryffindors. His first class was potions. Sam was waiting outside the classroom when Harry arrived. Sam took one look at Harry's hair and his face changed.

"It will go away as soon as I walk into class." Harry almost screamed before Sam could go into his rant.

Sam's mouth clamped shut but he still didn't look happy. Snape finally opened the door and took in Harry and his dorm mates. His eyebrow rose but he didn't comment. They filed into the class and Sam began to calm down when Harry's stripped hair went back to normal.

Sam sat in the desk with Harry. Draco and Pansy were in the desk in front of him. Harry motioned Neville to join him and Sam when he looked around the room timidly. Snape began to talk as everyone calmed. Harry wasn't paying attention. His eyes swung around the room to all the various jars and ingredients lining the wall. His eyes stopped on a particular jar.

Inside the jar was a pair of blue eyes. Harry wanted to scream. His magic whipped out startling Sam. Snape feeling Harry's magic walked to him.

Harry whipped his eyes from the jar and looked to Snape hate boiling in his eyes. Snape looked back at Harry taken back then pointed to the board. "Read over chapter one. I want six inches on what we will be starting with tomorrow."

"How long have you had that jar?" Harry's hand whipped out pointing to the eyes that were still alive.

Snape looked to what Harry was pointing too. "Two years. I found them when I was getting ingredients from a less that reputable source."

Sam tried to put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry shook it off. "Who did you get it from?"

"A man in a black cloak I never saw his face. Why?"

"They're still alive."

"Yes, that is why I bought them."

"Harry, why are you so upset?" Sam's voice was calm, reassuring.

Everyone's eyes were on his table. Harry's magic was about to explode. "They're Adams."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam went sheet white. Harry was digging his hands into the table trying not to explode. He felt the wood under his skin start to singe.

"Harry, you have to be wrong." Sam's voice cracked as he spoke.

Harry turned back to the jar. The grace inside him knew.

"Mom!"

Castiel fluttered into the room. "Mom, is that Adam?"

Castiel was confused. Sam stood up and walked to the jar. Harry couldn't move. He was still trying to get his magic under control. He was loosing. Castiel followed Sam and looked at the jar.

"Yes." Castiel's calm voice floated around the room.

Harry stood and ignored the burned table and walked to the jar. He picked it up ignoring everyone and walked out of class.

"I'm getting Crowley."

Sam started to speak. Harry whipped around. "We've already fought about this Uncle Sam. You _all_ told me it wasn't possible to get Adam out of the cage. Castiel got you out. Death got your soul out. I'm finding a way to get Adam out."

Everyone in class was staring at him. "Professor Snape, I apologize for interrupting class. I hope you understand, I need a second."

Snape nodded as Castiel and Sam watched him turn and leave. He walked down the hall to his dad. Dean was sitting on the couch with Garth and Kevin. They were pouring through internet reports and trying to find a job. Garth was on the phone with another hunter.

"I told you last time you called…" Garth stopped talking as they all looked up and saw Harry.

Harry could only imagine the look on his face.

"Let me call you back." Garth hung up without waiting for an answer.

Dean took in the jar in Harry's hand but didn't comment. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Harry snarled at him. Dean flinched but straightened his spine and stared at him. "Is there something we should be talking about?"

"Adam."

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. It was a nervous habit he showed right before he started getting uncomfortable. "Harry, we talked about this. Death would only let me get one out of the cage. The only choice for me was Sam. We can't get Adam out of the cage."

Harry slammed the jar down on the table in front of them. Castiel, Sam and Snape filed into the room as the jar hit the table. "Then tell me dad, why the fuck am I holding Adam's eyes if no one can get into the damn cage?"

Dean tore his eyes from Harry to look at the jar.

Harry snarled at him when he tried to speak. He turned to Kevin and Garth. "You are going to help me figure out how to get Adam out."

Dean stood and tried to reach out to Harry. Harry snarled at him again. "I'm going to class."

He had Charms next. He got lost twice in his fury. He made it to class right as Flitwick was starting class. He grabbed the open seat by Draco but was so angry he couldn't pay attention. The professor was walking around the room showing them some of the magic they would begin this year. Harry finally began to calm down when Draco laughed as the professor climbed down from his podium and almost fell.

Class ended and he walked with Draco and Neville to lunch. Draco abandoned the Slytherins and joined Neville and Harry at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, what was that about in Potions?"

Harry started filling up his plate. He looked to his new friends and decided maybe listening to the adults was futile. He'd been taught to be a hunter. He was raised so if his family was killed on the job he would be able to take care of himself. He was fed up with how they just accepted Adam being gone. He loved his dad more than anyone, but he knew if it was reversed and Sam was still in the cage, Dean would fight heaven and hell to get him out. His dad was still mad at his grandfather for having another son.

"I…" Harry stopped and looked around the room. He imagined his dad and mom were downstairs arguing. "I'm going to work around my dad and mom. I'm going to get my uncle out of hell."

They both stared at him.

"You mean hell like the place, the real hell?"

"My family is really insane. My dad is the vessel to Michael the archangel. My Uncle Sam is the vessel to Lucifer. The apocalypse already happened. To stop it, my uncle let Lucifer possess him and my dad refused Michael. The plan was to have Sam throw himself back in Lucifer's cage when he said yes. Lucifer was stronger than he thought and walked away possessing Sam. The angels resurrected my Uncle Adam who was already dead. Mom got to him before he could say yes to let Michael possess him. The angels found him after we had Adam hid for two weeks. Adam accepted Michael's offer. The final battle happened but dad showed up. Sam took control long enough to throw himself in Lucifer's cage but Michael tried to stop him and was dragged in the cage with Lucifer."  
Draco and Neville exchanged looks.

"I know it is a lot to take in. Castiel got Sam's body out and death later did dad a favor and got Sam's soul out after dad tried to blackmail him."

"Your dad tried to blackmail death?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, death is a really weird guy too. He eats fast food and has a very dry sense of humor. Anyway, I got upset because death would only take one soul out of hell Sam or Adams. Dad chose Sam. I wanted us to save Adam afterward. I asked and pleaded but every time I brought it up our world was exploding with a new insane thing. Mom turned, Eve was woken up, dad went bat shit crazy and then there is always another job."

"What can you do?"

Harry looked at them. "I don't know but I have magic and I have every bit of knowledge we have at the bunker. I need to do this because I don't think dad and the other insane family I have are going to help me."

Draco looked at Neville then back to Harry. "What do you need to do?"

Harry thought about it. They all ate quietly as Harry pondered.

"I have to go to hell, find the cage and somehow get Adam and his soul out without releasing Lucifer."

Draco sneered. "You make it sound easy."

"The only thing that will be easy is getting into hell. I know it can be done. Uncle Sam did it already. There is a gateway between purgatory and hell. I can go in through purgatory it's going to be everything else that is hard."

"You're serious about this." Neville asked quietly.

"He is in the cage with Lucifer. I won't leave him. I was so mad about them forgetting him. I only met him for two weeks but he is my uncle. Could you leave your family in the cage with Lucifer and not want to save him?"

"We will help you." Draco spoke with Neville nodding. "We are still first years. It will take us a long time for us to understand our magic."

Harry filled up his plate again and sat it in the floor for Princess.

"I'm going to teach you everything on being a hunter. It can't hurt and you can train with me if you want. If I'm going to do this, I need to keep training. Dad will get suspicious if he sees me. I'm going to have to hide it from all of them."

Harry picked up the empty plate. "I'm going to make us some hex bags so they can't read our minds."

"Hex bags?" Neville and Draco asked together.

Harry laughed then began to explain witchcraft in America. By the end, they were both horrified and wrote down several ingredients they would help him find. They started something between them that Harry realized was more than friendship. He felt like he was starting his own family here at Hogwarts.

They left lunch and headed to class. Now that the decision was made, he listened to every word that was spoken in transfiguration. He took notes and decided he would be the best student possible.

He left class heading to the library. He noticed the books in the restricted section and knew the books he probably needed were back there. He made a mental note to find a way to get past the scary librarian. He finished his homework then went to dinner and sat with the Gryffindors.

The next couple of weeks went by smoothly. His family returned back to the bunker after issuing warnings if he was in trouble to send for Castiel. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. Dean had several jobs he wanted to clean up before Sam started teaching his new class. He also wanted Kevin and Garth to start on the project for the Ministry of Magic in America.

Harry had already sat through that argument and listened to Sam and Dean scream at each other. Sam had wanted to put all information online so all hunters could access it. Dean knew some things needed to be kept secret but wanted to set up the bunker as base so if something was potentially too dangerous to spread, hunters or the Ministry could call them and they could help as was needed.

They contacted Charlie and she was already in nerd heaven with Kevin as they made plans on how they would design and maintain the project. Garth was dragging out files with Bobby to see what they could put online and do a better cataloging of what was in the bunker. Over the few years they were at the bunker, they'd done little to really explore the place. They'd added books and researched but there was so much information they weren't sure what would be useful or wouldn't. It was just too much crapt to take in. It was like someone had been given the knowledge to read then taken to a pubic library. Where the hell do you even start? You could read forever and still not read everything.

Harry woke on the couch in the Slytherin common room. The crick in his neck was irritating. Draco was asleep on the other side of the couch. Harry grinned. They were surrounded by books. Draco was still holding his quill with his essay fallen on his lap finished. Harry picked it up and put it on the table. He packed up their bags and looked around. They were the only students down here.

He looked down at his wrist. It was four in the morning. Princess had curled herself up in the fireplace beside the fire and was kicking in her sleep, her paws sending ash over the stone floor. Harry grinned then stopped when he heard the familiar sound of hissing.

Harry walked to the fireplace and looked at Princess. She woke hearing him beside her. The hissing continued. It was coming from one of the rocks in the back of the massive fireplace. Harry moved skirting Princess and the fire. Princess barked playfully waking Draco. Harry heard him fall off the couch with a thud.

Harry moved to the stone and ran his fingers over it. Light filled the fireplace.

_Who are you?_

Harry startled. "Harry Winchester?"

_You understand me?_

"Yes."

_Do you wish to enter? _

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"Harry, you are a Parselmouth?" Draco spoke startling Harry.

"A what?"

They both froze when the back of the fireplace opened. Dust poured into the room making them both cough and turn away. Princess was already running through the opening. Harry tried to grab her and missed.

"Princess!"

Harry turned back to Draco. Draco pulled a wand from his robes and whispered. "Lumos."

Harry moved walking into the room. They both froze when torches on the walls sprang to life. They stood looking around at what looked like an office/potions dungeon.

"Harry, I think you found Salazar Slytherin's rooms."

Harry moved through the room and found another set of rooms off from here. There was a bedroom with a bed that looked moth eaten and skanky and another room that was completely empty. Harry grinned and turned back to Draco.

"This could be our war room."

Draco laughed. "Professor Snape would kill us if we didn't tell him about this."

Harry looked around. "Do you think he would keep it a secret?"

Draco smiled. "If we manipulated him."

"Let's do it now before anyone else wakes up."

Draco gaped at him. "He will kill us for being outside the rooms this late at night."

Harry walked over to the desk and picked up a potions book. "I think we might have leverage. Come on."

Draco followed Harry outside and the fireplace closed. Princess was on their heels as they snuck out into the corridor. It was quiet. They slowly made their way down to Snape's rooms.

Harry could feel the spells wrapped around Snape's door. He placed his hands against the charms. He didn't want to break them but he figured Snape would know someone was messing with them. They waited a few minutes in silence before Snape swung the portrait open looking fierce.

"What are you both doing out here?"

"Can we come in?" Harry asked.

"I should give you both detentions. You know better than to out in the halls at night."

Harry pulled Draco in the room and smirked at Snape. "I want to ask you a question and make you a deal."

Snape stared at him. Harry lifted the book handing it to Snape. Snape grabbed it barely paying attention to it then opened it and sat down the floor in shock.

"Where did you find this?"

Draco was looking smug beside Harry. Harry moved crouching down on the floor with Snape. "Can you keep a secret?"

Snape stared at him. "I'm your professor."

Harry stood up and smiled. "I might have found…"

Draco interrupted him. "Salazar Slytherin's secret rooms."

Harry laughed. "Way to negotiate."

Draco pouted.

Harry turned back to Snape. "Can you keep a secret now?"

"Why would you want to keep this secret?"

Harry grinned the negotiations were starting. "I want to use the room to train and practice magic away from the other students. I need somewhere to store my guns that won't give any of the other students access to them."

"You plan to continue hunting along with your father."

"Yeah."

Snape looked at him pulling himself from the floor. "You don't want me to tell your family either."

Harry shook his head. "I want something that is separate. You can even brew there and come see what we are doing if you insist."

"As long as you promise me that if you find anything else, you will come to me and keep me informed."

Harry grinned. "Deal. Let's go."

They filed out of Snape's room and headed back to the common room. Harry walked opening the fireplace again and they filed through. Snape walked around the room in wonder.

"Can you use cleaning spells in here?"

Snape nodded and walked around the room and began to clean. Harry walked into the empty room and looked around. He was raised a hunter and knew now he had somewhere he could research and put a plan into motion. Snape followed him inside the room after he cleaned the other two rooms.

"Harry, you have no idea what you have stumbled across."

Harry nodded looking at the stone walls.

"Do you need anything specific that I could set you up with?"

Harry nodded. "I need shelves along this wall, I want this entire wall to be like a human peg board, I need targets along the far wall and a table set up with four chairs in the corner."

Snape nodded and began to set up the room to what Harry needed. They made a few changes as they went but Harry was happy with the end result.

"Perfect."

"Do I want to know what you are planning in here?"

Harry grinned. "Nothing that will get me expelled over."

Snape shook his head. "If you decide to do anything, I want a warning."

Harry grinned but refused to confirm. Snape shook his head and went back into the other room.

Draco joined Snape leaving Harry to look around. He walked back out to the common room and grabbed his bag. He headed back inside and pulled out regular sheet paper and a pen and began to write. He put four pieces of paper on the board _purgatory_, _hell_, _cage_, then _how to get back safely_.

Draco walked back inside the room with Harry looking at the wall and what Harry had wrote. "I keep thinking you weren't serious. Hell and angels are just muggle stories but looking at this." Draco turned back to Harry. "You can't do this quickly. You are going to have to do this smart."

Harry nodded. "I need to figure out a way to get Crowley to tell me about hell without him becoming suspicious."

Draco following Harry's example wrote, talk to Crowley, and put it under the hell category. Harry nodded.

"Let's go to bed."

They left Snape in the room with Princess curled in Snape's lap as he read over one of the books. He was so engrossed he didn't even look up as they left.

His family couldn't return for two weeks. Gabriel continued to pop up at dinner every other day to check on Harry and keep him updated about Sam and Dean. The website was already up and running but it was taking a lot longer than they thought to get information in it. Bobby had found several rooms in the basement of the bunker with files and more artifacts. It left so much work only Sam and Dean would be returning.

Harry sat at dinner watching Gabriel. Gabriel had been eyeing up the Weasley twins for weeks. Harry was trying to distract him. Ron had told Harry his twin brothers were a nuisance and constantly did pranks around the school. Harry had listened laughing as Ron told him about their adventures but Harry was trying desperately to keep Gabriel away from them. Harry knew if Gabriel combined his crazy to theirs the school was going to explode.

It was his Gryffindor week when everything fell apart.

Fred and George came rushing into the grand hall their faces bright purple and smelling of raspberries. Gabriel zeroed in on them and demanded they come and sit with him and Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and looked over to Draco signaling him to join them. Draco looked confused and picked up his plate and headed to the Gryffindor table.

"My, my… what have you boys been doing?" Gabriel was grinning almost bouncing in his seat.

"We were trying to create a potion that would give the drinker fantasies that we could create." George stated.

"We added to many Cornish Pixie hairs."

"We passed out."

"And came to eating parchment."

Gabriel laughed. "We need to collaborate."

Harry shuddered. "No, you don't. Hogwarts won't survive."

Fred and George were grinning. "Oh yes."

"We would love too."

Harry gripped Draco's hand under the table. "We are so screwed."

Gabriel grinned. "I have a new simulation room."

Harry hadn't asked if he could start using the rooms again. He was scared if he asked to quickly then his family would become suspicious. This was perfect.

"What is it?"

Gabriel smirked it is a surprise.

Harry frowned. "The last time you said you had a surprise I broke my arm."

Gabriel looked ashamed for all of two seconds then he grinned. "This one is different."

"I'll agree if you leave the door so I can practice on the weekends."

"Only on the weekends."

Harry smiled.

"Can we go Harry?" Fred and George asked.

Harry turned to Gabriel.

"Yep, the room will adapt to who you bring in."

Harry frowned. "What did you do?"

"You will see. I will put the door inside Snape's classroom. You can all go during movie night tomorrow."

"We love movie night. What was going to play?" George asked piling his plate.

Gabriel smirked at Harry. "Finding Nemo."

Harry laughed. "We can always have an encore later."

Gabriel left them promising to return tomorrow with the Winchesters in tow. He would be able to see his family again. It seemed like forever. He missed them. He looked around at the other students and wondered how they could be apart from their families for so long.

"What are the rooms like?" Draco asked as Neville joined them.

"Different, I don't know what to expect. It will be new to all of us. Just be prepared for the worst."

The next day they all piled into Snape's classroom and looked at the door. Harry looked around and wanted to laugh. Everyone looked either excited or terrified. Harry had invited Fred, George, Draco, Neville, Ron, Blaise and Hermione asked to tag along.

Snape walked over to Harry. "What happens if something goes wrong in there?"

"I scream for mom or Loki to come fix it."

"You will all be safe."

"I have no idea what we are walking into."

Snape ran his hands through his hair and looked around at everyone. "This seems like a bad idea."

Harry snorted. "It is but what can you do?"

Harry walked to the door and opened it. "Everyone ready for the crazy?"

Fred and George ran in the room. Harry laughed and followed with footsteps behind him.

Harry was standing in the middle of a room alone. He looked down at his clothes. He was in a suit with some kind of scarf tucked inside it around his neck. He ran to the window. Thunder boomed outside the house and rain was pouring down so hard he could barely make out the trees outside.

Draco's scream reverberated through the house. Harry ran. He swung open the door and saw others dressed similarly dash into the hall. Everyone was panicking. Harry ran past them heading downstairs.

Harry screamed Draco's name as he hit the first floor. Draco ran out of the back door down the hallway and collided with Harry. They slammed into each other tumbling. Harry hit the wall and was already puling them both up dragging them down the hallway to safer ground.

"Does anyone see weapons? Draco, what did you see? What are we fighting?"

Draco snarled and ripped his arm away from Harry. Harry turned back confused. Laughter resounded around them. Harry stopped, taking in Draco and froze. Oh my God, what did Gabriel do? Harry gulped.

Draco stood furious in a full maids outfit small blouse, tights, heels, apron, and tiny skirt. He was fuming.

"I thought you were dying."

"I'm in a skirt, Potter!"

George walked to them snickering. "You are the maid."

Everyone burst out laughing but Harry. Harry was looking around trying desperately to see what was going on. Huge house, forties clothing. Fred looked like a butler with white gloves, everyone had on suits but Hermione was in a flapper dress and huge feathers braided though her hair.

Gabriel appeared. Everyone turned to him. The noises of the storm outside and the tapping of Draco's heels were the only noise that could be heard. Harry watched Gabriel.

"You aren't Loki."

The image smiled. "No, I am part of the game."

Hermione turned to Harry. "How did you know?"

"I can't see his wings."

Hermione nodded and turned back to Gabriel. Gabriel clapped his hands.

"Guest will be arriving soon." Gabriel moved in a circle arms outstretched. "Figure out the game but be warned, the game can change with your choices. Check your pockets." With a wink, he was gone.

Harry rolled his eyes as Gabriel disappeared and they heard a loud knock. "Hurry everyone, check your pockets."

They all began digging through their clothes. Harry found a small piece of paper.

_Youngest son._

Harry looked up.

"I'm the wife of youngest son." Hermione.

"Butler." Fred.

"Friend of Youngest Son." Blaise.

"Youngest son." Harry.

"Solicitor." George.

"Solicitor." Neville.

"Illegitimate son." Ron.

Harry snorted.

Everyone turned to Draco.

"Like I need a piece of paper." Draco dug through his apron. He pulled out the paper and snarled. "Maid, mistress."

Blaise burst out laughing his arms wrapped around his chest. "I love your uncle."

"I'm going to kill him."

The knock sounded louder this time.

"Oh right, butler, I'll get it." Fred winked and walked out of the room.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I will help you get back at him."

Draco looked at Harry and pouted. "I hate you right now."

Harry looked at the skirt. "I'd hate me too. I'll try to get you out of the skirt."

Draco perked up then caught George smirking at him and death glared him. Harry walked to the wall and face palmed against it. This was going to be a long night.

Dean and Castiel walked into the room. Harry looked at them and his mouth dropped open. He knew it was part of the game. Everything about them was foreign. Dean and Castiel were both in suits. Castiel's was white with tiny black pinstripes so small they were almost invisible up to his matching fedora. He looked around the room sizing them up like a body guard and walked standing in the corner. Dean was dressed the same way but green with tiny white pinstripes. He looked around the room then walked to Harry.

Harry so used to Gabriel's games nodded to him. Everyone else stood open mouthed not knowing what to do.

"Brother, do you know why father called us all here?" Dean asked.

Harry smirked. "No, _brother_, I was hoping you could tell me?"

Dean shook his head. "Has our sister got here yet?"

Harry shook his head and thought Gabriel please, no. There was a loud commotion and they both turned to the door. Sam walked in his hands flying everywhere dramatically. "I need you to get my bags from the car and please hurry. It is dreadful outside."

"Samantha." Dean spoke and walked to her.

Harry stood not knowing how to react. He was going to kill Gabriel. Sam was going to kill Gabriel. 'Samantha' stood, all seven feet of her, in a bright scarlet flapper dress. It was so short it barely came past her mid thigh and the top layer of her dress moved with each whirl of her body. She wore full makeup, bright red heels and her hair was in pigtails.

Hermione beside him gasped.

"Brother, are you not going to welcome your favorite sister?" Samantha asked.

Harry wiped the horror off his face and walked across the room taking her hand and kissing it. "My apologies, _sister_."

She smiled and Harry resisted the urge to laugh. This was so not like the time Gabriel changed Sam into a girl. No, no, no this was just shoving Sam in a dress. Harry backed away slowly when Samantha and Dean started talking. Harry pulled out the cell phone he kept on him out of habit and began to stealthily take pictures. He might have accidentally had Draco in the frame too.

Balthazar strode into the room in a baby blue suit and fedora. Castiel and Dean stiffened and nodded to him. Harry took in the interaction.

"I'm surprised you could get a night away. It is a pleasure you joining us." Dean spoke quietly to Balthazar.

Balthazar moved taking a few steps to him. "I do the books, you are nothing more than the button man." He sneered down at Dean."

Castiel moved from the wall but Dean stopped him with a single slip of his hand. Harry smiled. Even in a game, Castiel followed Dean. They stood staring at each other. Crowley stormed into the room then in a purple suit. Harry rolled his eyes. Crowley would die before he touched that color.

"It looks like everyone is here."

Everyone turned to Crowley as he walked into the middle of the room. "The road was flooded out as I arrived. It looks like we are all stuck here."

Fred walked back into the room and joined George. They were snickering quietly. Harry was starting to catch on.

"Father."

Crowley turned to Harry. "Why have you brought us here?"

Crowley smiled at him indulgently. "I have some announcements to make."

Harry cut him off storming across the room dramatically and whipped Draco around. "Father, I do too. I can't keep quiet anymore. I'm glad we are all here." Draco was trying to get out of Harry's grip. Harry jerked him flinging him beside him. "Father, this is my mistress. I will no longer hide." Harry threw his head back dramatically hoping the game would go along with him. "She has been spying on you for weeks and she is a man."

Samantha made a gasping noise throwing her hands to her mouth then stood quickly. Then, the moose fainted.

Crowley whirled on Harry. "You know your sister is delicate."

Harry looked back to Draco which was now in a suit. One issue down, he continued. "We know about your secret father, you have a mistress of your own."

Crowley frowned as Dean was pulling Samantha off the floor to be put back on the couch. The doors were flung open dramatically and Charlie sauntered in. Charlie wore a skin tight yellow dress that followed her across the floor. She was smiling approvingly at Harry.

"Is this true father?" Samantha cried.

Crowley looked back to Harry and frowned. "Yes."

The lights flashed as thunder boomed above them then the lights went out. Harry was still grasping Draco's arm. A shot was fired and they all heard a body drop. The lights came back on and Crowley's body lay dead.

The game had begun.

It was chaos. Dean dropped Samantha on the couch as Samantha screamed. Castiel jumped off the wall and was looking around to find the gun. Balthazar was backing up to the fireplace to get as far away as possible and Charlie was standing there just looking shocked. Everyone that Harry had brought, were too confused to understand what was going on. Harry watched the chaos and moved to Hermione.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"Clue."

"Loki must have gone on the toys-r-us website again."

Hermione laughed. "Where is the revolver?"

They began to move around the room. The revolver was lying under the table beside Crowley. Harry picked up the revolver and broke it down so no one else could use it.

Balthazar appeared at his side. "The roads are closed due to the storms. The cops won't be able to get here until morning."

Samantha was hysterical. Harry shook his head and looked at Dean. "We should put the body somewhere."

Dean followed Harry's eyes and nodded. He signaled to Castiel and they picked up Crowley and carried him away. Harry looked down at the floor and frowned. Draco and George came up behind him.

"Harry, what is going on?"

Harry smirked. "Ask Hermione, I'll be right back."

Harry went to follow Dean and Castiel but stopped when he walked out of the hall and noticed the front doors. There were two doors. He opened the first one and found the front steps of the house. He turned and opened the second door and found the hallway of the bunker.

Harry turned running back into the living room and grabbed Draco.

"Come on."

Harry pulled him to the door. "Be my lookout. If anyone asks, I went to find a bathroom. I'm going to go grab some books I need from the bunker."

Draco watched him as he opened the door. Draco peered inside until Harry smiled and shut the door. He heard the sounds of Call of Duty coming from the main room mixed with laughter. Charlie must have conned Garth and Kevin into playing. It wouldn't take much. Harry slipped past them as Charlie stood up making noises that she just owned them.

When he reached the kitchen, Harry froze when he heard Bobby's voice. "Castiel, don't tell anyone I'm praying to you. Come here, I want to talk to you without the others knowing."

Harry backed up against the wall. He heard wings. Silence followed. Harry moved so he could see into the kitchen without being discovered and peeked.

Castiel was studying Bobby. Bobby looked like he was about to do something he would regret later. "We need to talk about Dean."

Castiel became rigid at once. Harry watched as his body seemed to flinch in on itself. Castiel's wings which Bobby couldn't see stretched out to their full length. Harry was glad Bobby couldn't see them. His wings screamed threat.

"What about Dean?"

"The mark."

Castiel deflated and moved collapsing in the chair in front of Bobby. The movement was so human. Castiel's wings twitched as the silence hung on.

"The mark is changing him. We have both been covering for him."

Castiel's eyes locked with Bobby.

"Don't get huffy. You've seen the changes too. He lost it on this last hunt. He carved through that demon and didn't hold back. The look in his eyes, Dean wasn't in there."

Castiel glared at the floor. Harry took in a deep breath. Castiel wasn't denying it. Harry knew if Bobby was lying or over exaggerating Castiel would kill Bobby before he betrayed Dean.

"We can't look past this anymore."

"I don't know what to do. I think Harry is the only thing keeping Dean from embracing the mark. Now that they are separated…" Castiel didn't speak for a few minutes. "I'm worried for Harry's safety. I feel like everything I think is betraying Dean… I keep thinking Harry isn't safe alone with him."

Harry's mind was reeling. Castiel must have been thinking about this for awhile. How had he not seen this? His family was breaking down and he hadn't noticed. The mark had become to Harry like any other scar his dad had. It was part of being a hunter. He'd never thought more of it; it was just another scar on his father's skin like the handprint.

Harry realized what a child he still was. He leaned back against the wall. How could he do what he wanted and save Adam if he couldn't even see what was happening in front of his face. His family was shattering.

"What do you plan to do?" Castiel asked breaking the silence.

"Research, you can come back and help when the boys are asleep. Sam still hasn't caught on to the danger yet. Let's keep it that way. Sam won't be able to hide it from Dean. We need to find out how to remove the mark."

Castiel nodded. "I'll talk to Naomi, maybe she can help."

Bobby nodded. "We aren't giving up on him. He would go to hell and back for any of us. We will do the same for him."

"I'll come back when Dean and Sam go to sleep."

There was a flutter and Harry watched Castiel leave. Harry stood still thunderstruck. He shook himself out of it and walked quietly through the bunker to the files and books Bobby had found.

The bottom of the bunker was a nightmare. It looked like a storm had blown through here. He smiled. They wouldn't notice anything was missing. He started grabbing files on Hell and Purgatory. He dug through the books on angels and discarded them. He also grabbed some of the files from the men of letters on curses.

He was turning to leave when he saw the pile of Sam's notes. Harry sat down the stack of books and flipped through them. He found the spell to open purgatory. He grabbed a pen and wrote down the spell and the grabbed a handful of notes on the mark Sam had made.

He took everything and quietly made it through the house. Bobby was still quiet in the kitchen, but Harry was almost caught when Garth ran through the room to grab another beer. He hid under the main table until Garth went back joining Charlie and Kevin.

Harry slipped back into the simulation room. No one was waiting at the door. Harry smiled and found the door leading back to Snape's classroom. It was hidden inside the closet where Fred had been hanging everyone's coats.

Harry ran into Snape's classroom and collided with Snape. Snape stared at him. Busted, he thought.

"Is the simulation finished?"

Harry shook his head. Snape looked down to the huge pile of books.

"What are you doing with those?"

"I stole them from home."

Snape moved looking at the books. "May I ask why?"

"Homework."

Snape snorted and raised an eyebrow. He took the books from Harry. "I'll put them in your _room_. I will keep your secrets because I know you will start hiding things from me if I don't but if you decide to do anything foolish…" Snape got so close to Harry, Harry thought he was going to fall back from leaning away from him. "You will tell me what you are planning."

Harry nodded and watched as Snape left the classroom. Harry smiled and ran back into the simulation room. He stood listening to the sounds of the house. He could hear people talking but couldn't make out the words.

Harry moved to leave and saw the tip of a file hanging out of one of the coats. He moved pulling it out. His eyebrows hit his hairline when he saw the pictures of Dean and Castiel making out. They were both standing outside what looked like an old building. Dean had Castiel pinned up against a brick wall. Both of their hats were lying on the ground forgotten.

"Way to go dad."

Harry tucked the files under his arm and began digging through the other bags. Fred had thrown everything in here. He found blue luggage with ledgers inside. They looked similar but different. He didn't understand any of it but assumed one was what the government would see and the other was legitimate. He thrust that under his arms.

He moved to Samantha's luggage and found love letters from Balthazar. Harry burst out laughing. What the hell? Samantha's nickname was Canary. It looked like they talked about Balthazar's problem with bangtails.

The only thing from Charlie in the room was a fur coat. Harry rifled through it and found a letter from Crowley giving Charlie an apartment in the city and cash. The letter stated they would only have to hide their affair for a little while longer.

Harry walked back into the hall and collided with George.

"Where were you?"

Harry held up everything he'd found. "Where is everyone?"

"In the main room, everyone else has gone to bed for the night."

Harry followed George back to the room Crowley was shot in. Hermione stood up walking to him as he held out everything he'd found.

"Hermione told us what is going on. Your uncle is insane." Blaise spoke sitting next to Harry when he collapsed on the uncomfortable couch.

Harry laughed. "You have no idea."

Hermione started giggling when she was going through the evidence. Harry snickered too which had everyone join Hermione.

"Your dad and uncle are going to kill Gabriel." Draco snorted.

"They all are. Look at the love letters."

Harry moved and picked up one of the pictures of his dad and mom. He slipped it in his pocket.

"Do you know who the killer is?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Balthazar with the revolver in the study." Hermione finished.

Harry looked around the room. "I guess not." Harry moved his fingers over the floor. "I really thought Crowley was faking." Harry lifted his stained hands up. "This isn't blood."

Hermione dropped the ledgers and walked to Harry. "How can you tell?"

Harry licked his finger just to make sure. "No, this is something else. It's not blood. Where did dad and mom put Crowley?"

"I'll show you."

Harry followed Draco through the house. A body tumbled down the stairs landing at their feet. Harry looked up and saw someone running from the top of the stairs. Charlie's body lay broken at their feet.

"Damn it."

More footsteps could be heard and Dean, Castiel, Balthazar and Samantha came to the top of the stairs.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

Harry laughed. "I was down here when she fell. I saw someone run from the top of the stairs."

Castiel moved away from Dean and picked up a lead pipe. "It looks like she was hit with this."

Harry walked away from the body and motioned Draco to keep walking. They moved to the back of the house to an old indoor cold room. There was no sign of Crowley's body.

"He was here before."

Harry walked back out to the main room. Everyone was filed inside.

Harry sat down. "Samantha with the pipe on the stairs."

The room buzzed. Samantha stood up angry. "She deserved it. She was my best friend. She betrayed me."

"Crowley with the revolver in the… What room is this?"

"Study, maybe?" Hermione spoke.

"Crowley with the revolver in the study."

The room sang again and Gabriel appeared. "Where's Crowley?"

"Hiding in the secret passageways."

"How did you know it would be Samantha?" Draco asked.

"I didn't play the game. I played Gabriel."

The faux Gabriel burst out laughing.

"Gabriel, get your feathered ass in here."

A moment later they heard the flutter of wings. Gabriel looked around the room and burst out laughing. Dean had a hysterical crying 'Samantha' in his arms. Castiel was standing back looking angry and Balthazar looked stricken sitting on the floor looking like his life was over.

Harry held up the pictures of Castiel and Dean. "I hope you don't plan to show mom and dad all of this."

Gabriel snickered. "Probably not. Was it not hard enough?"

"The minute you put Sam in a dress… I knew it would be him. You can't stop yourself from messing with Uncle Sam."

Gabriel snapped his fingers. There clothes changed back to normal. Harry put the rest of the pictures in his pocket. "Can we do something fun now?"

Gabriel huffed then grinned. "Any suggestions."

"Anything but the zombie Care Bear room."

Gabriel smiled and a wall of paintball guns appeared. Harry ran grabbing his usual sniper riffle and nine millimeter. Everyone followed grabbing guns. Harry laughed when Hermione stood holding a machine gun. She caught Harry smiling at her and she sat it down and grabbed a nine millimeter.

It was chaos and insanity after that with Gabriel joining them. They ran through Wonderland with the big boss being the mad hatter. They followed the white rabbit through each course meeting the caterpillar, the twins, the red queen, the Cheshire cat then finally the mad hatter. They were all grinning and exhausted by the time they walked out of the room.

Snape was waiting on them with his dad and mom.

"You're home." Harry ran falling into Dean.

Dean smiled. "We were only gone a few weeks."

Harry moved hugging Castiel then went collapsed on one of the chairs.

"Did you have fun?'

Harry looked around they were all chest heaving in exhaustion and covered in paint. Neville looked like a rainbow had blown up on him. "It was interesting. We went to Wonderland."

Castiel nodded.

George and Fred burst out laughing when Sam walked into the room. Harry tried to keep the attention on him and ran giving Sam a hug. "Hey, Uncle Sam."

Sam smiled then caught on to the snickering. His eyes whipped to Gabriel. Dean was catching on.

"We should go. I know everyone is tired."

"Why doesn't Gabriel give us the highlights of tonight?" Dean asked.

Harry's eyes got huge then he snickered. "Dad, it's been a long day. I'm sure everyone is tired."

George spoke up. "I'm not tired. Are you George?"

"No."

Hermione was moving trying to help Harry out. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a television popped up. Harry groaned. Snickers could be heard.

Harry turned to the screen as the night unfolded. Sam seethed. When 'Samantha' fainted, Sam emptied a clip into Gabriel. Gabriel just shrugged and continued to eat the popcorn he'd snapped to existence. Harry ran out of the room when they got to the pictures of Dean and Castiel. When everyone saw his dads face, they followed him out of the room. Dean screaming could be heard as they ran.

Harry walked with Draco to the Slytherin common room. He borrowed some of Draco's clothes and they waited until the common room emptied. Harry walked into the rooms he found with Princess following him.

Draco left him as he studied his board. Harry threw away the last piece of paper that stated _how to get back safely_ and replaced it with _remove mark_.

He had to do this.

A/N- I know this was a short chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed or favorited. I hope to keep updating weekly but if not every other week.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked away from the board and headed upstairs to bed. Everyone was already passed out. He thought it would be better to stay here tonight and let Dean calm down.

Harry woke the next day with everyone still asleep. He showered then headed for his family's rooms.

He spoke the password and walked into the room finding Dean asleep on the couch. He couldn't see anyone else so he walked to the room Dean and Sam usually shared. Sam was sitting on his bed reading.

Sam narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry in the door way. Harry mimicked waving a flag. "I swear I had nothing to do with it."

Sam sighed. "I hate Gabriel sometimes."

Harry walked over flouncing down on the bed. He rolled over and smiled at Sam. "Loki is… Loki."

Sam snorted.

"If you would just…"

Sam snarled at him. Harry looked up to his uncle and smiled. Sam looked like he was going to snarl again so Harry dropped it. Harry really looked at his uncle. Sam looked tired. He had black circles under his eyes and he looked like he had lost a little weight. Bobby and Castiel were wrong. Sam knew something. He'd seen his uncle strung out, soulless and worried. Sam was worried. Sam knew something was wrong with Dean. Harry felt his heart take another lurch. How was he the last to understand?

Sam looked at him reading the expressions flitting across his face. Harry reined it in and smiled again. "When does team free will begin their classes?"

"Today."

"What?"

"I talked to Dean. We decided to do it on Sunday night. We are going to ask to use the great hall."

Harry watched as Sam stood. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. He should be awake now. Are you coming to watch me and Dean make an ass out of ourselves?"

"Wouldn't miss it, but I will probably bring a book. I've heard everything you will be willing to talk about."

Harry pulled out his phone. He slid it over to Sam and they laughed at the pictures Harry had taken from the night before.

Dean looked around the room as Sam sat at the teacher's table. Everyone had come. He didn't think this many people would show up for this. He wanted to mentally groan but stopped himself. Castiel and Gabriel were sitting next to Harry at the Slytherin table. Balthazar was standing on the wall talking to Snape. Dean's eyes searched the room again for Harry. Harry sat quietly ignoring everyone his eyes focused on the book in front of him.

Dean whistled. The room became silent.

Dean stood at the front of the room under Dumbledore's podium. His eyes went through the room making sure everyone could see him. Someone walked up to him handing him a wand and motioning him to speak into it. He rolled his eyes but took the wand.

"You are in no obligation to sit here and listen to anything we speak about. If you at any time feel uncomfortable or want to leave, do not think anyone here will be upset if you do so. Sam and myself will be using this time every Sunday to speak about hunting."

Dean moved walking down the aisle of the students so he could be more easily seen. "I want this understood now. This is not recruitment. I expect you to use the knowledge we give you to protect yourself if you are threatened. _If _we find out you are using this knowledge to go seeking out trouble, I can promise you one of the angels on the wall will punish you. I assure you, you would probably die before that became an issue."

"There are a lot of questions about what we are so today I think we should start with that." Dean moved closer to the Slytherin table and looked at Harry who was still looking at his book. "Hunters are men and women who have either been born into this life or have lost someone else too it. There are always exceptions of people who stumble into it but they are few."

Harry looked up from his book and Dean caught his eyes. They smiled to one another and Harry turned back to his book.

Someone from the Ravenclaw table raised their hand. Dean turned to him. "Yes."

"How did you get into the life?"

Dean looked back to Sam. "We were born into it and lost people to it."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his answer but didn't speak. The boy looked like he was going to ask another question. Dean turned away from him cutting him off.

"Hunting in not something normal people would volunteer for. No one retires. We simple fight through the muck until we are shredded. No one chooses this life willingly and I want you all to remember this if you get curious."

Someone from the Gryffindor table raised their hand. Dean turned to them.

"You keep saying hunter, what do you hunt?"

"Ghosts, witches…" The room flinched. "The witches from where we are from are different. Muggles, as you call them, can make deals with demons. They can sell their souls to demons and be given demonic magic. Witches only get on our radar if they are killing people. Witches and wizards like you all here would never get on our radar in the first place. We find creatures by looking through newspapers and police reports by the carnage left behind."

Sam spoke. "We also hunt werewolves, wendigos, demons, shifters, lesser gods, vampires, just to name a few."

More hands shot up. Dean looked around the room. He heard Sam snicker behind him.

Dean turned to the girl closest to him. "What is the worst thing you've hunted?"

Dean didn't speak. Harry's voice could be heard coming beside him. Dean flinched.

"Angels." Every eye turned to Harry. Harry was looking at his dad.

Sam stood up looking at Harry. Harry closed his book and walked out of the great hall with every eye following him.

Dean's eyes moved from the doors and Harry's retreating back to Castiel. Castiel was still watching Harry leave. Castiel eyes whipped back around to Dean. Dean looked around at the other students and watched Cas get up and follow Harry. Gabriel was half off his seat but Dean motioned him to sit down. Gabriel nodded.

Dean ran his hand over his face through his hair then laughed nervously. Sam moved standing beside Dean. "Anymore questions about hunters?"

Hands shot up around the room. Dean took a step back and let Sam studious voice fill the room.

Gabriel stood walking to the corner of the room and Dean moved to him with Balthazar and Snape joining him.

"Should we go get him?" Gabriel asked.

Dean shook his head. "Cas will make it better."

"Do you really think he believes that?" Balthazar asked.

Dean looked back at Sam who was talking about Bobby from the snippets he could hear. He looked back to Balthazar but he didn't have to answer. They already knew.

Harry was fuming. He should have kept his mouth shut. What was he thinking? He hated himself for saying it. He loved his family and half of them were angels but the rest of them…

Castiel found him as he walked outside and sat on the large front steps of the castle.

Castiel sat quietly looking at the grounds with Harry.

Harry broke first. "I'm sorry."

Castiel turned to look at Harry who refused to look at him. "Harry, I understand."

Harry turned to him. "I said it before I thought of the implications. I don't mean our family. All I could think about was Lucifer, Azazel, Metatron, Michael and Abaddon. Azazel and Abaddon were fallen angels before they turned to demons. Dad taking the mark and becoming a demon, Sam jumping into hell. All of the really bad stuff started because of angels."

Castiel was still uncomfortable about physical contact but snaked his arm around Harry's shoulder. "There is dark and light in everything."

Harry leaned into Castiel and he knew his mom understood.

They stayed there for a few more minutes before heading inside. They stopped at the great hall to look inside. Castiel and Harry froze. There was a Wendigo standing behind Dean inching closer. Was everyone else blind? Harry without thinking whipped the angel blade from his boot and threw it. It zoomed through the room going straight for the heart of the Wendigo.

The image wavered. Everyone gasped. Gabriel popped out into view behind Dean holding the blade. Harry looked at him and blushed to his toes. He stomped into the room and grabbed the blade from Gabriel.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled then ran back out of the room.

Gabriel broke into laughter. "Or, you could just throw an angel blade through the heart of it like Harry did."

Dean looked back to Gabriel and the image of the Wendigo. Gabriel snapped his fingers and it disappeared. Would today get any worse, Dean thought.

Gabriel snapped his finger again. A clown appeared beside Sam who immediately yelped then turned back to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and fluttered away conveniently leaving the clown.

The weeks following were filled with classes during the day, studying everything he could find in the evenings and learning spells in the war room.

Draco and Harry had pulled Neville further into their secret after finding a hidden way out of the room into the castle. They would have never been able to sneak Neville in without throwing up red flags but once the entrance was found, Neville could sneak in and meet them. It also made it easier on Draco and Harry because they didn't have to wait until the common room was empty.

The passage was located on the second floor beside the girl's bathroom behind a picture of the school when it was first founded. The passage could only be opened by saying open in Parseltongue so Neville and Draco learned the word quickly. The information he'd pulled from the bunker was interesting but the spell Castiel had used to open the portal would not work. Now, much of his time was spent on finding another way in. Draco and Neville were concentrating on hell and what they could learn from the notes and books from the men of letters.

Working together, all three of them had mastered the spells of their first year books. Draco got the theory faster explaining it to Harry and Neville. Then, Harry would cast the spells and turn around and help them master them. They had already swiped second year books and were reading them along with whatever spells they could find in the library.

They each made sure they would join everyone for movie nights and the hunting classes to make sure no one suspected them. Harry also convinced Snape to let Neville and Draco into the simulations once a week with him. Harry would start a simulation for them to have fun while Snape watched from the sidelines. Snape would always get bored half an hour in and leave then Harry would change the simulation. He'd begun to train them on gun safety and knife training. Dean and Sam would kill him if he saw them doing this.

After they learned gun safety, Harry talked Draco and Neville into dueling. Neither of them knew what they were doing. They would only use simple stunning charms. They couldn't take the chance of anyone seeing them injured and trying to explain.

Harry knew he wasn't ready but with every wave of his wand and every blister he got from running, fighting, knife throwing and the pull of the trigger, he was one step closer to Adam. Every night as he laid down completely exhausted, he repeated it over and over, this was all for Adam.

It was finally Halloween. He'd been so excited. He wasn't excited anymore.

Harry was going to kill Gabriel.

His utter humiliation had started Saturday night. Gabriel cornered him on his way to movie night and begged him to play in one of his rooms. Harry was so exhausted he really didn't want to and they were playing the Despicable Me movies. He was not going. Gabriel pleaded and begged and Harry ignored him. They made it to the great hall before Gabriel got really dramatic and flung himself to the ground and wrapped himself around Harry's legs. Harry turned puppy dog eyes on Draco and was being pulled away when Gabriel made his last plea.

"I will make a bet with you. If you beat me tonight, I will do anything you ask."

Harry perked up hearing that, he was so stupid. He planned to win and demand Gabriel ask out his uncle again. "What happens if I loose?"

Gabriel smiled. "Halloween you have to spend with me."

And with one stupid smile, he was screwed.

The night was one of the best he could remember. The usual gang had all joined them along with Dean, Castiel and Sam. To make it up to Harry for pulling him away from the movie, Gabriel conjured a room full of minions and gave them all jelly guns. It was chaos. They were all covered in jelly. Minions ran around making crazy noises slamming into people who were slick and sticky who then slid across the floor when hit. Harry hadn't laughed so hard in his life and was having so much fun, he forgot about the bet.

They'd stayed in the room for hours. Everyone had jelly in places they never thought was possible. Gabriel refused to snap his fingers and clean them and made it to where no angel could do it either, so to add insult they filed through the castle covered in strawberry jam.

They'd made it back to the common room when Gabriel barged into the showers and reminded Harry of the bet. Harry could do little more than slam his head against the tiles.

The time for punishment had arrived. Gabriel made Harry dress up for Halloween. Everyone in the dorm was snickering as they looked at his costume. Harry snarled before he smiled at them with just a little of the tricksters glint in his eyes.

"So help me, I will tell Gabriel you all love my costume and I will have him put you all in one."

The laughter stopped immediately. Harry snarled again as everyone ran out of the room with that threat. He was going to kill Gabriel. He'd tried to change his clothes several times but no matter what he put on his clothes would change to this outfit. He thought briefly about walking around in just boxers but knew Gabriel would just poof the outfit right back on him.

Harry groaned and looked around his trunk for his gun. He was at least going to shoot him before the night was over, he promised himself. It was only fair.

Harry stopped digging when he saw the bag Crowley left him. He'd forgotten about it with the uproar when he'd received it. He could only think about his dad and going home everything else was a blur that night.

He slid out the bag and dumped the contents on the floor. Crowley had packed him an iPod, several boxes of candy he knew were Harry's favorite and the first blade. Harry's eyes stayed glued to the blade. He didn't hesitate and grabbed Crowley's emergency summoning bag and called him.

Crowley took several minutes but came.

"How is my favorite nephew?"

Harry still couldn't speak. Crowley took in the bag on the floor and smiled. "Didn't think I'd give you something this dangerous, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "Why did you have this and why would you give it to me?"

Crowley sat on the bed and grinned. "I made a deal with Moose awhile back and they gave me the knife as collateral. I'm trusting you with it."

Harry just stared at him.

"I'm still me. I know if I keep the blade, I will eventually try to use it as leverage with your dad. If I did that, it would cause a rift between us I wouldn't be able to repair. I thought about it. I can't keep it and I can't give it back to Squirrel. I'm going to leave it in the safest hands I know. You have to promise me you will keep if from your father unless it is absolutely necessary."

Harry took in Crowley and looked back to the blade. He thought about what he'd overheard his mom saying to Bobby. His father was losing it. If he knew Harry had the blade, he would demand it back. Harry was not going to let that happen. He would hide it in the war room and make sure no one but Crowley knew of it being in Hogwarts. Harry nodded.

Harry turned his eyes back to Crowley. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, pet."

"Can you tell me about hell? Every time I bring up hell everyone freezes up on me or refuses to speak about it. Will you tell me?"

Crowley looked at him measuring how he should respond. Harry watched as the decision flitted across his face.

"Hell is a very different place for different people. Your father was in my domain when he was in the pit. Think of hell as a huge building. I'm in the top floor. I'm in the new hell. It consists of people who have made deals. The lower hell, the bottom floors, is the hell even I won't enter. It's the hell everyone that is destined to enter descends, if they haven't signed their way into the one above."

That made no sense to Harry. "Deals keep you out of lower hell?"

Crowley smiled. "Most of the deals I make are damned souls already marked for the lower pit, I just relocate them."

"Where is the cage?"

Crowley looked upset his calm demeanor was shaken just enough Harry could see his reluctance. "In the very bottom of lower hell."

"Have you been down there?"

Crowley shook his head. "I have no dominion there. Very few have gone to the lower levels and walked out again. I have no intention of taking that trip."

Harry nodded. He knew where Adam was.

"May I ask, why do you look like batman?"

Harry groaned. "Loki."

Crowley laughed.

A/N- I know it is a short chapter but I wanted to post something. I'm working on three stories right now so my updates may be a little slow but I promise… I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed or faved. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Please review and let me know how I'm doing so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry made his way to the great hall. He was still furious and in shock. Everyone knew who he was because they'd had a Batman marathon a couple weeks ago. He was receiving high fives and snickers. Crowley gave him a gun when he couldn't find his and he was smiling, just a little, at the thought of using it later. And with every snicker, it was one more bullet the God of Chaos was going to receive.

Everyone was waiting for him at the Gryffindor table. He stomped to the table and slammed down on it. "Happy, I'm Batman."

Gabriel was standing letting his staff replica slam on the floor. Harry took in the room. It looked like Gabriel had conned most of the students into costumes too. Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice when he saw Hermione dressed as Wonder Woman.

She giggled wiping away juice from her plate. "He was having too much fun."

Gabriel's eyes turned on Dean and Castiel. They both started protesting. Dean was pointing his finger at him and cursing quietly. Harry snickered.

Gabriel slammed his staff on the floor and Dean became Iron Man while Castiel was turned into Thor. Balthazar walked up to them dressed as Captain America and started laughing.

"This is going to chaff." Dean grumbled before sitting down almost falling off the bench.

Sam started laughing and quickly stopped as he was turned green. Dean smirked.

"It's Halloween." Gabriel scolded to three babies.

Harry looked over smiling at Draco. Draco and Blaise were laughing pointing to Castiel and Sam who were both pouting. Harry was having too much fun watching their discomfort to be agitated. His smile faltered when he watched Draco's eyes move to the front of the table. The mask Harry hadn't seen Draco wear since Diagon Alley slid on his face. Blaise seeing Draco's attention change turned and Harry watched some of the color drain out of his face.

Harry turned seeing what had changed his emotions so quickly. Lucius Malfoy was walking down the aisle towards his son. Harry watched ignoring Gabriel as his staff thundered beside him. More students were filing around their table asking for costumes. Harry was smacked with fairy wings and ignored it.

Lucius was standing looking down at Draco who looked at him with no emotion on his face. Harry was confused. Draco's eyes shifted to his for a split second then went back to his father. Blaise's body turned an inch away from them and he began speaking with Pansy.

Draco nodded to his father before his father turned and glared at Harry. Harry sat his eyes going from father to son. Lucius turned and walked to the teachers table and sat next to Snape. Harry looked back to Draco but he refused to do more than speak to Blaise and eat. Their eyes never met again during the feast.

They all filed back to their rooms for the night. Harry waited for Draco to return but after a few hours, he went down to his family rooms. Gabriel finally released them from their costumes when Dean, with the weight of his, fell over and broke a chair.

Gabriel refused to take off his costume while he graced a television and demanded they watch bad horror movies until they passed out for the night.

Harry woke the next day and barely spoke before he was dressed and searching for Draco. Blaise was still asleep and Draco's bed was empty. Harry threw the silencing spell they'd learned around Blaise's bed and shook him awake.

Blaise jumped with a start and then sighed when he saw Harry.

"What happened last night?"

"Draco's father wants him to stay away from you."

Harry sat watching his face. "Why?"

Blaise sat up his hands curling around a stray string on his blanket. "You are The Boy Who Lived and Draco's father was a supporter of He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Voldemort?"

Blaise flinched. Harry rolled his eyes. Blaise nodded.

"Why isn't he here?"

"His father demanded he come home for a few days."

"Is he going to be okay?'

"I think so."

Harry released the silencing charm. He didn't like the thought of Draco in trouble over him, but he didn't want to give his friend up. He was the first friend he made.

Harry walked from the bed, grabbed the knife and headed to the war room. He was inside making notes to the board. The board was beginning to fill up. He put the knife on the board under the last column for the mark and posted everything he could remember from Crowley's conversation under hell.

He knew the destination, needed a plan to get there and still needed to find out more about the cage. He was getting there slowly. Purgatory was beginning to be an issue. He didn't think death would be too happy about him asking to open a door for him again. Death had better things to do then listen to a child plead for family. He'd already refused to get Adam out the first time. There was nothing Harry had to offer to get his help. He only wished he could figure out a way to conjure the door himself. Maybe, that was what he needed to do. He needed to search through the books on opening doors to other realms through magic.

Harry turned around and slammed into a wall. He bounced off hitting the floor and slid on his ass. His mind was still reeling when he looked up and almost died of shock. The door to Purgatory was in the war room. Harry moved walking to the door and opened it.

The sounds were so familiar there was no mistaking it. He had his way in. He looked through the door and pondered if he should go now. This might be his only chance but he knew, God did he know, if he went now, he wouldn't be coming back. This would help no one. He still needed time to prepare and leaving now would only get him killed.

He wished the door away reluctantly. It vanished. He wished for the door again and it materialized. What the hell? Had death really given him the gift of opening the door as he wished? He vanished and summoned the door repeatedly. Every time, it obeyed his wish. He vanished the door again and smiled. Maybe death would help him after all.

Harry silently thanked him and walked over making a note on the purgatory section. Now, he only needed to find out more about the cage and train harder. He was halfway there.

Draco didn't show back up for three days. Harry was already sleeping in Gryffindor again. He remembered what Draco's father had demanded of him and he didn't approach him. Draco's mask seemed glued on.

The were in Defense Against Dark Arts when Lupin approached Harry.

"Harry, I want to speak to you."

Harry nodded and followed the professor up to his office. It was filled with a few creatures in tanks and books spilled around the room. Harry took everything in before turning his attention to the teacher.

"I was hoping to speak to your parents about getting to know you out of class."

Harry nodded. "I don't think they will have a problem with it. They are overprotective of me but you haven't done anything to make them warrant a refusal."

He nodded. "You've done extremely well in this class."

Harry knew he was walking on thin ice so he tried to skirt through the truth. "I've always trained. This is just a different kind. It's been hammered into me to always practice so I try to master the spells before class."

Lupin laughed. "You're a very studious child. Your father was more of let's blow something up and squeeze in homework before it's due."

Harry laughed. "What was he like?"

"Your father was outgoing and hard not to like. He was a nightmare when he was with his best friend Sirius. They caused as much trouble as the Weasley twins but I think the twins will definitely take that title by next year."

Harry laughed. "If Loki has anything to do about it, they will have it by the end of this year. I've noticed their heads together a lot. I'm sure the school will be feeling it soon."

Lupin groaned. "Your uncle is very… impulsive."

Harry smirked. "Insane. I think that's what you were going for and rightly so. He is completely off his rocker all the time. I don't know how my family survives him."

"When I was four, he began sneaking me out of my bed at night and he created the simulation rooms. He told me it was 'training'. The first thing he did was hand me a gun and had me shooting these fuzzy little ducklings. I was horrified. I refused. I made him change them into spiders. He did it on purpose. Each time we stepped inside the room, he had more and more crazy coming at me and if I was hesitant. He would pull out the fuzzy little ducks. You have no idea how cute they were. They were like the little fluff balls quacking around."

Lupin laughed.

"He has so many rooms and they are all crazy piled on crazy. The only room I refuse to go into is his zombie Care Bear room, they sing and hold hands while they try to eat you or each other. It's just too creepy."

Neville walked into the office then. "Harry, you ready to head to Herbology?"

"Yeah." Harry turned back to Lupin. "Talk to my mom."

Lupin nodded and Harry walked with Neville to the rest of their classes. They didn't talk about how Draco was avoiding them but Harry caught Neville looking at Draco too. After they finished class, they both snuck off and headed to the war room. Draco was waiting inside.

Harry ran at him. "Draco, what the hell is going on?"

Draco looked down at his feet. "He wants me to stop being around you."

Harry understood what it was when your dad asked you to do something. He wanted to please Dean and he hated when his father was mad at him.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked shyly.

Draco raised his head. "Ignore him."

Harry watched Draco. "Will he not be mad?"

"Yes."

"Will you be okay?" Neville's quiet voice asked.

Draco shrugged.

"Draco, we can hide our friendship. We can still meet here and train without anyone knowing we are all friends. Blaise won't tell on you."

Draco shook his head. "I don't want that."

Harry and Neville sighed in relief.

The weeks turned into months as Christmas break came. Harry was exhausted beyond belief. Draco didn't waver on his decision to stay friends with their group as the time passed. He received letters from home almost daily but he refused to speak about it and Neville and Harry didn't want to upset him. Fred and George were keeping Gabriel on his toes and declared a full out prank war to everyone in the castle and Filch's horror. It kept Gabriel and his family busy as they cleaned up the messes and tried to rein in the crazy. It wasn't working but Harry used the distraction to keep off his family's radar.

Dumbledore had talked Sam and Dean into staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and bringing everyone along. The hunter class Dean was teaching was going over well with everyone still attending. They'd gone through most of the creatures on their list and had planned to start a self defense class after Christmas. Sam was hesitant and Dean was finally thankful to get away from the books. Kevin and Charlie had got the website up and running and were having weekly meetings at the bunker with Aurors from the Ministry in America. It looked like their information was helping. Bobby had handed over the reins smoothly to Garth and Kevin who were only contacting Bobby every other day for help. It seemed like everything was settling down and becoming more organized helping Sam and Dean stay at Hogwarts more instead of hunting.

Even though everything was smoothing out and relaxing, Harry was still scared of Draco going home for Christmas. Neville tried to broach the subject with him to be shot down. Harry waited a few days and was shot down just as quickly. They exchanged looks but Draco refused to talk about his family whatsoever.

Christmas break finally came and Harry watched from Hogwarts as everyone filed onto the carriages and left for home. Harry just couldn't shake this bad feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

The overwhelming feeling that everything was not okay was so hard to shake Harry physically had to make himself turn away from the parting carriages. He wanted to run them down and drag Draco back to school.

Draco was going home. Harry had no right to think that Draco would be anything other than safe but the nagging pulse inside his gut was like a solar flare demanding to be heard. He couldn't do this to himself or Draco. He needed to take a step back. Draco had told him everything was fine and he needed to trust that, to trust him.

Harry sighed and walked back inside. He wanted to see his mom. He began to head to the dungeons. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tan trench coat walk into the library. Harry followed curiously.

Castiel took a look around the room then slipped into the restricted section. Harry smirked and followed him. The crazed librarian was nowhere to be seen. He moved through the stacks and watched as Castiel perused the books quietly.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered.

Harry snickered as the angel jumped several inches and whipped around. "Harry, what are you doing here? It is restricted to students."

Harry slit his eyes. "I could ask you the same question."

Castiel looked down at the floor not wanting to meet Harry's eyes. "I was curious."

Harry held in the snort. Castiel was here looking for magical ways to remove the mark. Harry gave him a sly smile. "Why don't I help you?"

Castiel studied Harry. Harry changed tactics pouting and gave his biggest puppy dog eyes. Castiel took a step back.

"Mom, can I help you?'

Castiel wavered. "You've been spending too much time with Gabriel."

Harry let his eyes tear up. "Please."

Castiel's shoulders dropped slightly. "I'll let you look around while I'm here. But as I said, I am just curious."

Harry smiled, puppy dog eyes gone. Castiel frowned as Harry walked away looking at the old books.

Harry knew this was the only chance he was going to get. He smiled back to Castiel and began looking at the spines. Most of the books were so worn, you could tell nothing from the placement on the shelves. He moved several feet away so Castiel couldn't see what he was doing and started pulling books at random. He resized them and shoved them in his pockets. Castiel was pulling books and reading them quickly before replacing them on the shelves.

They stayed in the library for several hours. Harry was going to be in so much trouble if he was caught. Castiel finally motioned for them to leave.

Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Something had to help him in these books. He turned back to Castiel but he was frowning. Harry hated this. Castiel was trying to hide Dean's changing and still try to be himself. Harry grabbed his hand and felt Castiel's fingers lace with his.

"Mom, can we go get presents for everyone for Christmas. Will you take me shopping?"

Castiel looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I'll go tell your father we are leaving. I'll meet you in the great hall in a few minutes."

Harry smiled and ran off. He ran immediately to his war room and began dumping the books he'd 'borrowed'. He looked down at his haul and realized quickly that maybe he'd gone a little overboard. He needed to warn Snape. Snape was going to either have a massive coronary or kill him. Neither sounded fun.

He ran out of the room and back to Snape's rooms. Snape's portrait was open. Harry leaned inside the room watching as Snape worked quietly, his back to Harry, over his personal cauldron. He turned, eyebrow rising as he saw Harry.

"Please, don't tell on me." Harry smiled before running back into the hall.

He ignored Snape's protest behind him before running to grab his money pouch. The halls were quiet as he ran to meet Castiel in the great hall. Castiel was waiting for him with Gabriel.

"You can't leave me out."

Harry rolled his eyes and clasped Castiel's hand. They fluttered to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was packed. People spilled in and out of shops as everyone tried to find the perfect gifts. Gabriel always materialized his gifts so he was here to watch the chaos and maybe help create some along the way.

Castiel stood back as Harry shopped letting him explore and rein in Gabriel when he thought he had too much of a mischief gleam in his eyes. It gave Harry time to find gifts for everyone. He planned to have Gabriel help him make everything he bought more personal before he wrapped them.

By the end of the day, he thought he had accomplished everything he needed including finding several books that might help him with his project with Adam. When they were finished, Harry talked Gabriel into going to London to shop and have dinner.

By the time they made it home, Harry was exhausted. Harry dropped his packages off in his dorm in Slytherin. He was the only one staying from his house.

Harry walked back down to join his family. Dean met him at the door.

"Hey kid-o. How was shopping?"

"I got everyone's gifts. I was going to ask Gabriel to help me personalize them. Is he here or did he already leave with Balthazar."

"I heard them planning to take Sam out to drink. Sam was refusing but we both know he will be angelnapped."

Harry laughed. He could hear Gabriel's whining and Balthazar's laughter coming from the room Sam and Dean shared. Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel walked out of the room minutes later looking exasperated.

"I don't want to stay in there."

Dean perked up. "Can you take me back to the bunker? I wanted to check on a few things and do some maintenance on baby before we stay for the holiday."

Castiel nodded and took a few more steps from the bedroom. "If it get's me away from here."

"Did you want to come with us?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I can get my homework for the holidays out of the way before everyone arrives. I'm going to try to get Gabriel to help me now."

Dean and Castiel nodded. Harry moved hugging them before they fluttered away. Harry smiled the squared his shoulders and walked into the bedroom. Gabriel was laying across the bed as Sam sat in the chair beside the small table in the room reading. Gabriel was on full pout mode. Harry ran jumping on the bed.

"Gabriel, help me wrap and fix my presents then you can come and kidnap Sam later. He will have time to finish what he is doing by the time you get done."

Gabriel grinned as Sam turned to Harry looking betrayed. Harry just shrugged.

Harry smiled at Balthazar's smirk as he left the room. Gabriel was excitedly jumping beside him as they headed to the Slytherin dorm. It took them several hours but Harry had all the presents he bought as he wanted them.

Neville, Ron and Blaise would receive muggle board games that Gabriel had managed to bring to life like wizarding games. Hermione he'd bought a journal that would stay the same size but would never run out of paper. Harry made Gabriel duplicate him one of these. Gabriel had combined his present with Harry's for Fred and George. Fred and George received muggle joke shop gags and magic tricks Gabriel had stockpiles over the years. They would now have a trunk over loaded with them added with the games from Harry. Snape and Draco got the potions kit Harry had Gabriel make. Gabriel contemplated strangling him by the time they'd finished. He'd wanted it perfect. It was made out a bag that almost looked like an old timey doctor's bag. Inside, bottles were empty but when filled would keep whatever was inside from spoiling and would self replicate so it would never run out. After they had made it to Harry's wishes, Gabriel replicated two more, one for Harry and Draco. After he finished wrapping everyone's gifts, they piled several different bags of muggle candy into a Holiday bag. Gabriel replicated the bag until there was enough for all of the Slytherin and Gryffindor students. He would have to get a list of names so they could be sent out. Gabriel helped him change only a few things for what he'd bought his family. Gabriel got impatient and refused to stay while he wrapped those.

Harry just rolled his eyes as Gabriel smirked at him then ran out of the room headed for Balthazar and Sam.

There was no reason to head out of the dormitory now that everyone was gone. He finished wrapping his gifts then set them across the room with the others. He finished his two assignments that were due when he returned to classes. He was officially set. Harry looked at the clock and shook his head. He should really sleep.

He stood and made his way down into the common room and into his war room.

Snape stood at one of the smoking cauldrons lining the room. He turned to Harry livid.

"Would you care to explain why books from the restricted section are inside your newly found room?"

"Research." Harry said innocently.

Snape snarled. "I should deduct house points and give you enough detentions that you spend your entire year cleaning cauldrons."

"Will you?"

Snape sneered. "No."

Harry snickered. "I'm assuming what is brewing behind you is teetering on the fence of what is legal also?"

Snape smirked. Harry smiled. They were both doing things that would get them in trouble. "It is nice having a room where you can be yourself."

Snape studied him. "Do you have a mask, Mr. Winchester?"

Harry moved to one of the tables littered with brewing cauldrons and pulled up a stool joining Snape. "I'm worried about Draco and what my family is trying to hide from me."

Snape cut up several more ingredients and stirred them into a potion before moving to another across the room and decreased the heat before moving back to Harry. "I will see Draco in a few days. His father always throws an annual Christmas party."

"Will you tell me if he is alright?"

Snape nodded. Looking back at the other room, Harry left before he could fully spill anymore of his worries on Snape. Snape wasn't stupid and he had access to Harry's research but Harry had purposely left his way to Purgatory off his research board. If he was caught, they would assume he was still to far away from his goal to completely freak out.

Harry picked up the first stack of books and put them on his research table. He pushed over the notes he'd made from what he'd stolen from the bunker and began going through the restricted books.

Snape came and got him several hours later for bed. Harry nodded and they both filed out of the room so they could sleep for the night.

Harry woke the next day to the official invasion of Winchester and company. He missed breakfast and had run down to the great hall for lunch. Instead of all four house tables, there was one table with sandwiches and sides. He sat next to Fred and George who were eating with Ron and Ginny. Gabriel had run into the hall scooped Harry up and ran back out as Harry screamed in protest.

He baulked at the snickers following his less than graceful exit. Gabriel just picked up speed. Princess peeled down the stairs following them barking as Gabriel ran. Harry rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by crazed angels.

They made it to their room and Harry looked around to see everyone sitting eating lunch. A huge Christmas tree was piled in the corner. Gabriel grinned. "We were waiting on you to show up. You were taking to long."

Harry took another look around the room. Sam was missing. "Where is Uncle Sam?"

Dean smirked. "Hangover."

Harry looked at the closed door amused. There were no animals or insane objects lying around so one out of three with a hangover was probably the best outcome. Dean stood up and walked to Harry handing him a big ball of Christmas lights.

Harry looked at the mess and rolled his eyes. This is why they wanted him down here. He moved to the tree and sat down and began to untangle the mess. Cas joined him and began to put lights on the tree as Harry unrolled each strand. At some point, someone gave him a sandwich.

Dean and Gabriel began unpacking boxes of ornaments. Everything Harry could remember they'd accumulated for Christmas at Bobby's had been taken here. Gabriel had somehow rigged a power strip they could use to keep the tree lit. Garth and Kevin made popcorn garland and occasionally slapped Dean away from the popcorn bowls.

It felt like Christmas. Sam stumbled out swearing for several seconds before Castiel took pity on him and took away his hangover. Sam was so miserable he didn't complain only whimpered in relief.

Pancake and Princess were curled up beside the fire by the end of the night with Harry sprawled over them. Harry smiled as he fought sleep and lay listening to the men's voices around him.

His Christmas break was filled with family and Weasley's. A snow storm blew in a few days after break and left several feet across Hogwarts. His days consisted of eating, snowball fights, cleaning up at lunch then spending the rest of his day with his family and the Weasley's joining them. He went back to his common room at night. With Gabriel's antics, no one thought anything about it. Harry would sneak into his secret room and read until Snape would come and tell him to sleep.

If nothing else, he was becoming accustomed to running on little sleep. It was Christmas Eve, when he found a spell that would change everything. He barely had time to look at it when Snape came and found him. Everyone was looking for him.

They both filed out of the secret passageway and made their way to the great hall. It was filled with everyone still in the castle. They all ate quietly while Harry fought to not fidget and run back downstairs. Gabriel had set the movie screen up and they were all watching 'A Wonderful Life'.

After dinner was over, Harry grabbed Gabriel's arm and frog marched him out of the room. Gabriel was confused but let Harry hustle him around. When they were alone, he began to speak.

"Can you find Draco?"

Gabriel looked at him confused then closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Can you take me to him tonight?"

"Why?"

"I'm worried about him. His father hates us, I think. I was scared to write to him, but I figured at some point, he would have written just to let me know he was okay."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll come and get you tonight around midnight."

Harry nodded and they walked back to join his family. Gabriel dressed as Santa as they walked inside their rooms. Balthazar pulled out eggnog and the rest of the night went downhill from there. Harry snuck out of the insanity around eleven claiming he was tired.

Gabriel made it to his room around one. Harry closed the book he'd been reading. The ritual he'd found was some scary shit that he was debating on if was worth using. He smiled up at Gabriel as Gabriel still dressed as Santa danced into the room with mistletoe duck taped to most of his clothes.

"What happened?"

"I'm blaming it on the eggnog."

Harry smirked.

Gabriel sat on the bed wiping his face trying to sober up. "Drunk flying. What would mom say to you?"

"We are never going to tell Cassie."

Harry stood dragging Gabriel up. "You can sleep when we get back. Why is it you are the only angel that sleeps?"

"Cause, I'm special."

Gabriel slid his hand into Harry's and flew them to Draco's. They both fell with a crash. Gabriel snickered. Harry looked up to Draco popping his head up in bed.

"Harry?"

"I talked drunk Santa into bringing me to see you."

Gabriel smiled then curled up in the floor and went to sleep. Harry ignored him and moved walking to Draco.

"You aren't mad are you?"

Draco grinned and carefully laid back down. "No."

Harry took in Draco again. He was moving the way he moved when he'd come home from a horrible ass beating. "Draco, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Draco moved back in the bed eyes wide in panic and winced. "Nothing."

Harry moved jerking up Draco's clothes but there were no bruises. "You are moving like you have broken ribs. What's wrong? Draco, I've been worried about you since Halloween. Please… Draco… Please… Tell me what's wrong."

Draco looked down to Gabriel curled up in the floor. "Harry, I don't want to talk about this."

Harry moved kicking off his shoes and crawled into bed with Draco. Draco flinched but didn't pull away from Harry as he moved up squishing himself against Draco's pillow.

"Tell me." Harry whispered as he wiped the tear that rolled down Draco's face.

"I disappointed my father today at the party. He used a curse on me to give me pain."

"What…" Harry's voice faltered. "He's done this before."

Draco looked down biting his lip. Harry held back the snarl then jerked out of bed.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go beat the shit out of your dad."

Draco stood up and yelped as he fell from the bed. "Harry! You can't!"

Harry turned around and helped Draco back into bed. Draco wrapped himself around Harry. "You can't." He chanted it over and over.

Harry just held him as Draco shook and repeated the words. What was he supposed to do? Oh God, he wanted to kill his father. He could put a bullet right through him for doing this to Draco. Harry's eyes went to Gabriel in the floor.

Harry leaned back Draco tried to pull him back to him but Harry fought him enough to take his face in his hands. "Draco."

Draco stopped fighting and collapsed. "Harry…"

"Draco, I fight when it comes to family." Draco began to shake his head in Harry's hand. "If he touches you again, I'm going to kill him."

Harry released his face and slid in the floor kicking Gabriel awake. Gabriel barely moved. Harry kicked him again. Gabriel jerked off the floor with a flourish humming. Harry whipped down dragging him off the floor back to the bed with Draco.

"Heal him."

Gabriel sobered. He looked from Harry to Draco. Fun Gabriel, gone. Harry was looking at Loki now, the true Loki. Harry wanted to jump up and down. Gabriel raised his hand and ran it over Draco's forehead. Draco refused to meet his eyes and bit his lip nervously.

"Draco." Gabriel's voice was soft as he spoke.

Draco looked up at him.

"I'm going to have a chat with your father."

Draco began to whimper.

Gabriel pulled him into his lap and began to rock him like he did Harry each time Castiel or Dean had left him. Harry moved leaning against his other side and pulled Draco's hands in his. Draco's tears were silent as Gabriel hummed until the last tear fell and Draco was somewhat calm again.

"Baby, I promise you. He will never hurt you again." Gabriel moved sitting Draco back down on the bed. "Stay here with Harry and pack. You will be coming back to Hogwarts with us."

Harry watched the shift in his features as he walked across the room. Loki was on a mission. He might not need that bullet after all.

"Harry?" Draco asked terrified.

"Uncle Loki believes in karma. I wouldn't want to be your dad right now. He won't kill him, mom would kill him."

Harry helped Draco pack. They were silent. They both froze when they heard the first scream radiate through the house.

"Mom, you might want to grab Balthazar and get here."

Castiel fluttered into the room and looked around. Another scream radiated through the house. Balthazar looked around before heading out the door to find Gabriel. Castiel didn't hesitate and left with Draco and Harry.

Dean and Sam were pacing as Castiel dropped Draco and Harry off at Hogwarts. Dean grabbed Castiel as he was leaving. Sam stood confused for several seconds before he went on protective mode. He grabbed both Draco and Harry pulling them into their room.

"Explanation now."

Harry gripped Draco's hand and began to explain. By the end of the explanation, the three angels appeared with the angry hunter in tow.

Castiel dropped in front of Draco. "Your father has agreed to you coming back to Hogwarts for the remainder of your break. Gabriel also carved your bones and put you under his protection. If your father ever hurts you again, he will automatically feel whatever he does to you and Gabriel will be summoned. It's the same protection Harry has. Draco, you no longer have to be afraid."  
Dean moved picking Draco up off the floor. Draco stiffened then collapsed against him. Dean held him as he cried. Harry clasped his hands again. Draco finally fell under the exhaustion and fell asleep. Dean walked him into the living and laid him down on the pallet with Harry. Harry followed him to sleep after Princess pushed under the covers with them.

Gabriel woke the boys the next morning by scaring Princess and making her snarl and jump up barking. Harry groaned and rolled back over burying himself back in the covers. Draco jerked beside Harry. Harry automatically reached out touching his arm trying to let him know he was safe. Harry felt him still then relax.

Harry waited until Draco rolled over before he smiled at him under the blanket tucked around them. Princess moved pushing herself back under the blankets and huffed at Harry. Draco feeling her against his skin smiled and ran his hands down her.

They both moved sitting up quickly when the Christmas music blared through the room. Gabriel was jumping on the couch in an elf uniform. Harry sat watching him wondering who was going to be Santa. Draco stood walking to one of the piles of gifts and smiled.

"Presents."

Harry got up and moved to the other pile in the room. Draco looked back to him and they both ignored Gabriel and dug in.

Dean strode in the room as wrapping paper began to fly. "What you're not waiting for us?"

Harry snorted and ripped through another present. Draco looked up to him and grinned. Gabriel was still jumping on the couch his shoes jingling. Sam walked out of the room and pushed Gabriel off the couch. He fell, elf feet going over the back of the couch.

"What is going on in here you ijiots?" Bobby yelled as stumbled into the room.

He caught sight of Draco and turned back to Dean. Dean shook his head, this was a later conversation. Garth and Kevin stumbled out of the room and headed for the tree. They handed out gifts as Princess and Pancake ran through the wrapping paper in the room.

It was utter chaos as gifts were opened and Gabriel's conjured snacks were passed around the room. Balthazar stumbled into the room completely drunk as Harry finished unwrapping his gifts. He had been designated Santa but his Santa suit consisted of a very inappropriate pair of, Harry didn't even know what to call it.

They all groaned taking him in. Dean leaned over to Cas. "Just do it. Bleach my brain, crack me open and pour it in."

"Me second." Sam commented turning his body to the other side of the room.

Balthazar just smiled and stumbled into the other room. Dean made a gagging noise and pushed Cas towards where Balthazar disappeared. "Fix your brother."

Cas made a disgruntle noise and flounced off giving Dean his constipated look, which was ignored. Snape and the Weasley's joined them after a few hours. They made their way outside and played in the snow until Christmas dinner inside the great hall. Gabriel conjured reindeer to run through the halls with red noses that sang 'Grandma got ran over by a reindeer'.

At this point everyone was so used to the insanity, no one even moved to stop them. By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted. Harry and Draco headed back to the Slytherin common room while the angels and hunters relaxed in their room.

Draco left Harry to shower and get ready for bed. Harry changed and climbed into bed waiting on him. Draco climbed into bed as Harry's eyes fluttered fighting sleep. Harry turned to him.

"You aren't mad at me are you?"

Draco looked over to him confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"I told Loki. I could have kept your secret like you've kept mine."

"I'm not mad."

Harry stood and crept over to the bed. Draco moved over as Harry slid inside. "I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I know."

"I mean it. I'll kill him if he hurts you."

Draco nodded and leaned closer to Harry and smiled into his side. They both fell asleep feeling safe.

The next few months went by quickly. Draco stopped receiving weekly letters from his father and he didn't show up at the school. Snape went to the Malfoy Manor and said nothing seemed out of ordinary. Harry knew that wasn't going to last for long. He assumed Gabriel had put at least some fear of avenging angel in him. Harry just didn't know how long it would last.

A/N— Sorry, it's been so long since my last update. My work hours double in the Spring and Summer and I haven't had time to write. I've already wrote another 12000 words for the next chapter but I wrote them quickly in one sitting so I'm going to have to seriously look over it before I can let the next chapter out but know it should be soon. Thank you for everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed. You are awesome and I hope you stay with me as I continue this story. The next chapter is going to go all Dante, so be prepared to go to hell. That's right, Adam, here we come. Mistakes are my own, so apologies.


	7. Chapter 7

I posted Chapter 6 earlier this morning so if you are seeing that I've updated please make sure you've read chapter 6 before starting here. I wrote this based on Dante so if that is not your thing you should skip this chapter. It will have hell based on Dante's Inferno. Hopefully, I'll have another update today or tomorrow. Mistakes are my own so apologies.

Thanks for the review and favs and follows. You guys are awesome!

Harry looked down at the open scarred book for what felt like the hundredth time. The blood ritual he found was the only option he'd come across for the mark. He knew he was going to use it. He'd started to plan after Christmas. Everything was leading up to this. He'd learned as much as he could to help Adam. He'd found a way in, a few spells to help him out. He wanted to wait but he was starting to see his father changing.

Something happened recently no one would talk about around him. It was getting to the point that Harry had started wearing his invisibility cloak with him and sneaking into their rooms. Gabriel had even become stoic and sat quietly when he was in Hogwarts. If Gabriel was somber, something was going to have to happen and soon or he was going to lose his dad.

Draco's Christmas present was going to make all the difference in the world. Draco had bought him a hug backpack that had enough space he could get inside it if he needed too. Draco and Neville had come into the room after classes and found him pulling out the bag and they'd known. Harry wasn't going to wait any longer.

They looked at each other and Harry waited. Draco opened and closed his mouth several times but finally, with slumped shoulders, began to help Harry pack.

Harry packed his bag with everything he might possible need. He'd even snuck down to the kitchens with Fred and George's help and got food for his trip. He took his broom and the sling he'd made for Princess. Draco and Neville stood behind him adding and taking away stuff as he packed. He went to the wall and pulled down the first blade. He held it feeling nothing coming from the knife and wondered briefly what he was thinking going through with this. He shook himself out of his thoughts and loaded up his pockets with weapons including the angel blade.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked completely against this idea even though he'd walked every step of the way with him.

Harry turned to them slinging the bag over his back and signaling to Princess. She moved ready to follow him. "Yes, if they won't help me get Adam back, I have no other choice."

Neville looked at Draco before he spoke. "You should talk to your dad."

"He is already going to be so angry. I'm going to be grounded until I die anyway."

Draco and Neville exchanged looks again.

Harry knew they were worried. He was worried for himself. If he was honest, he had no idea if this would work or if he could make it through hell to get down to the cage. Even, if by some miracle he made it, he still had to get the cage open without letting Lucifer go and get Adam out.

"I'm going."

"Harry…" Draco's voice was pleading.

Harry interrupted him. "There is something I have to do. Wait for me, I'll be right back."

Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak from Draco and ran from them before they could stop him. Harry made his way through the castle avoiding the other students and ran to his family's room. He ignored the strange looks he was getting as he hurried through the corridors of the castle. He was on mission now. He quietly slid on the cloak and snuck into their rooms and waited listening for voices. He heard Sam and Garth talking in the room Garth and Kevin slept in. He assumed Kevin was probably with them. Harry tip toed to his father's bedroom. Soft snores could be heard within. Controlling his breathing, he snuck inside closing the door behind him.

He sighed in relief when he realized his mom wasn't here. Small miracle, he thought. Harry walked to the bed, slid off the cloak and shook Dean. Dean sprung up knife in hand.

"Hey, son." Dean wiped his hand over his face trying to wake up. "Is something wrong?"

Harry sat down on the bed. He positioned his body so he was pushed up against his dad and pulled out his wand.

"Dad, if I asked you for something really important, would you give me it?"

Dean studied him. "Yes."

"Give me your mark."

Dean looked at him confused then realization hit him like a train wreck. He physically jerked pulling away so Harry stunned him.

Harry walked to the desk and began to write.

_Dad,_

_ I'm sorry. I'm going to save Adam. My soul is not tainted enough to walk through hell without being found. I know enough about hell to know even the king can only go so far. The mark will help hide me and you've carried the burden long enough. Forgive me. I love you._

_Harry_

He placed the note down on the pillow beside Dean. Dean would be out for hours. Harry hit him with the strongest stunning spell he'd mastered.

Harry slit his wrist and placed his arm over the Mark of Kane before pulling out the spell he'd copied and began to recite the incantation that would transfer any curse or infliction from one person to another.

Harry was sweating as he spoke quietly. He finished the words and looked to the mark still imbedded in Dean's skin. He thought he'd failed until his body seemed to explode. He'd broken bones, been burned, and had a soul dug out of him by an angel. Nothing had prepared him for the pain that slammed into him when the mark transferred to his skin.

He fainted.

Harry woke and looked around. His skin was healed and somehow he'd not been discovered. The mark was puffy and throbbing on his arm. He felt the blade sing to him from his bag. Oh God, he thought, what have I done? Harry stood fighting the nausea and ran from the room. His family was going to kill him when he found out.

Harry ran through the castle ignoring the burn on his skin and made it back to the war room. Neville and Draco were waiting.

"What took you so long?"

Harry debated not telling them. He picked up his bag strapping it on his back and grabbed Princess before he held up his arm. The mark was still puffy and glowing on his arm.

Draco snarled. Harry ran past him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Draco ran for him trying to grab him. He closed his eyes and thought of the door death opened for him. He wondered briefly how many favors he was going to owe death.

The door appeared. Harry closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you."

Harry opened the door as Draco lunged for him again. He walked through and slammed the door making it disappear. He added Draco's name to the growing list of people who were going to strangle him. He took a deep breath and sighed. He could do this.

Purgatory was how he remembered it. He looked around and back down to Princess who was sniffing the air. Her hair began to stand up as she looked behind him. He was terrified they would get separated and held her as he began to walk. He moved through the trees letting the mark on his arm pull him to hell. The taint contained on his skin was like a beacon to the entrance of hell. He moved ignoring everything and tried to be as quiet as possible. He didn't need to fight anything here or waste the energy.

He found the breach into hell easily, crawled into the opening and snuck inside hell. He stopped as his feet moved from dirt to stone and waited. He silently hoped Crowley couldn't feel him here. Crowley would drag him home fearing the Winchester wrath. Crowley had never underestimated his father and uncle. It was main reason he'd stayed in power.

Listening, hearing nothing more than the screams and agony of hell, he slid from the shadows and walked down the corridor. It was surreal being here. The upper levels of hell were where his dad had been kept and where Crowley had carved out his kingdom. The bottom ancient levels would never be tamed.

Harry followed the corridors taking every path that would lead farther down. He stopped when he came to a corridor with Enochian symbols on it. The symbols read leopard, lion, and wolf.

The corridor was empty. There were no torches leading into the crack of the stone wall and knew this was the path he should take.

He stepped through the stone and was almost floored with the power of the first blade. The blade recognized this place. A flash of mind numbing pain shot down his arm. He sagged against the warm rock wall as he fought to stand. As quick as it came, it was over.

On shaky legs, Harry stood and moved through the crevice. He walked what seemed like forever. He finally came to a chamber that opened to the night sky with a stone arch enclosing a stone door.

Abandon all hope ye who enter here was written in Enochian. Maybe, Dante wasn't so crazy, Harry thought.

Harry moved to the doors. They opened slowly. Wind whipped out and slapped him. The air carried screams, cries, wails and noises he would never be able to explain no matter how long he lived. The putrid air had him taking a step back as he gagged. Princess moved beside him and he picked her up burying his face in her rotted skin. Princess buried her face in Harry's neck until he could become accustom to the sounds and smells around him then he put her down.

"Stay close to me. I don't want us to get separated."

Princess trotted around him then leaned against him as he took a step through the door. The darkness around him was a barely penetrable. He raised his wand and cast a barely lit Lumos. He didn't want to give any attention to himself. Princess pushed closer to him as they began to come closer to the noises ahead of them.

Angels, wings broken and flesh torn, were covered in wasps and flies. Maggots rolled on their skin with broken flesh falling to the ground as they stood or squirmed on the floor in agony. The light from his wand cast shadows on the wall making their broken wings look more menacing as rotted feathers littered the floor. Harry picked one up and slid it in his pocket. If he made it out of here, he was going to see why the hell the other angels had put them here.

Harry walked past the angels too lost in their own suffering to notice him and came upon another open cave. Inside was a line of souls walking, more dragging, their dead flesh in a line. Harry slid quietly in the line and followed them.

A shore of rocks etched against a dark lake stood before him. Harry followed the people and watched in shock as a boat approached. Standing at the head of the boat was a skeletal looking man. He stood menacing looking over the line of souls barely covered in a black cloak with spots of rotted flesh still clinging to his limbs. They reminded Harry of the pictures he'd seen of dementors. He suppressed the urge to shudder and waited.

Someone bumped into his back and Harry held in the gasp as he saw a memory of a man beating a small child. He moved fleetingly enough away. He realized sins were easily shared here. He tried not to flinch any time someone moved. He didn't want to relive the memories or sins of the people around him.

The boat finally docked against the jagged shore and he moved following the people in front of him. He was so small he could easily hide behind the taller people around him. He hid towards the back and watched the cloaked figure lead the boat through the dark water.

They breached another shore and Harry came to the first level of hell. People filed around with no hope. Harry held his hands over his ears to push out the cries of children and women as he walked through the ghosts around him. He felt like he was in an enchanted evil forest, trees of spirits with no hope. He refused to linger and ran through them ignoring the pain and hopeless acceptance of everything around him.

He stopped moving only when he came to another shore. People were milling around him. Princess was pressed so close to him he wondered if she could feel their emotions. He looked around for a boat or someway to cross. He ended up picking up a stone and transfiguring it into a boat. Harry slid it into the water and crawled into the boat careful. He was terrified what would happen if he touched the water.

Harry reached back grabbing Princess and sat her carefully beside him. When she calmed down, he reached into his bag and pulled out one of the jars he'd stored inside. He slipped the jar into the water then capped it and slid it back into his bag.

If he made it home, maybe Snape would forgive him if he brought gifts.

Harry slid his backpack back on and pulled out his wand. He gently used a spell to propel them across the lake. The water barely moved as they skimmed its surface.

Rotting bodies lay beneath the surface. Harry leaned closer to the middle of the boat pulling Princess with him. Several hands reached out of the murky depths and tried to clasp onto the boat. Harry slid the knife from his pants and stabbed or slashed anything that came near him. They finally backed off and he began to calm as the stone fortress shone on the other side of the lake. Harry moved the boat to shore. It took him a few minutes to get them safely out of the boat.

Stone walls surrounded the castle on all sides. There was no way to walk around. He would have to go through it. Spirits looked down at him from the battlement. He clasped his wand tighter and walked with Princess pressing against him to the open doors.

Men and woman stood walking around talking in more languages than he'd ever heard spoken. Most ignored him, others looked at him curiously as he walked around them to the other side of the stone fortress. He heard snatches of conversation and reached down gripping Princess and moved on.

As he exited the fortress, he stood in a green meadow. It took him a second to acknowledge what was around him. The grass and tress looked ominous and wrong. They stretched on looking dead and foreboding.

Princess sniffed the closest bush and walked back to Harry her fur standing up and shaking. They stayed far away from the foliage as they followed the sound of voices. People were screaming as shuffled feet could be heard. Harry stopped when he saw the creature standing in front of double wooden doors. The man stood, the size of several men, and looked down at the person before him menacingly. Harry watched trying to understand what was happening. It looked like he was sending souls to different parts of hell.

Princess bit Harry's leg enough to get his attention. He looked down at her and she began to walk around the side of the room. She moved quietly and Harry followed as she moved to the huge crack in the wall. She slid inside and Harry followed seeing a dark path. He lit his wand again and followed his pup.

They walked for what seemed hours. They stepped out of the stone slit into what seemed like a tornado. The air was alive, a massive black cloud. It stormed around the room exacting vengeance on anything it saw. Harry paled looking at it. Wind whipped at him slamming him into the wall. Men and women in the air were bashed around slamming into each other as the damned souls tried desperately to gain purchase on anything that was around them.

Princess backed into Harry and motioned with her head to stay on the wall. He followed her as they made a slow pace around the room on the small stone carved out pathway.

They descended ignoring the chaos above them. The wind left them to be replaced by heavy, bone numbingly cold rain. Harry cast a heating charm on him and Princess and walked into the storm. Hail began to mix in with the torrent of water followed by snow. The smell coming of the ground was akin to rotted meat.

Princess froze and Harry slammed into her. He looked up to see the three headed dog. It was ripping into someone, flaying the flesh from their body, before it swallowed them whole. It snarled blood flying and ran after another victim. People ran around the room shielding theirselves by pushing other souls in front of the dog. It was every man for themselves and the spirits were not holding back punches.

Harry could taste the vile in the back of his throat. Compassion and loyalty were lost to this place. He stood horrified as he watched one soul after another push someone to the waiting dog and try to run for safety they would never find.

The three headed monstrosity was sitting on the path Harry needed to go. He looked down to Princess and could see her shaking. How the hell was he supposed to get past this creature without getting himself or his pet killed?

Harry rummaged through his bag. He found the lunch someone had packed him. He pulled out a sandwich and began to enlarge it. He engorged the sandwich over and over again holding it in the air away from the people around him. He watched until the smell would hopefully entice the animal.

The dog's head whipped around when he smelled it. Harry watched as the eyes sought him then the sandwich that was now the size of Harry. Harry waved it in the air as he looked at him and hoped. The dog ran at him. Harry slung the sandwich then picked up Princess and ran towards the now unblocked path.

The dog tore into the food then turned around and ran straight for Harry. Harry ran down the path over rocks and broken debris until he came to another opening. He shot through and heard the dog slam into the crack.

Harry turned back hearing the snarls and growls echoing around him. He was safe. He stopped sliding down the stone wall and felt the hitch in his side begin to calm. Princess was still shaking in his arms.

"It's okay."

Princess curled into him and they sat. The blade began to burn in his bag again. Princess sniffed at the fabric beside his waist. He ignored it and stood sitting Princess back on the ground.

They followed the path descending farther down the rocky crevice. The crevice opened into another huge cavern. Sounds of stone slamming against stone met their ears.

Men ran at each other pushing boulders at one another. Screams and shouts were unintelligible as the men rocked into one another trying to keep the stones they held and killing one another at the same time. Harry stood watching them confused.

After a few minutes, they walked away ignoring the insanity and headed back to the path. They walked quietly listening to the fading sounds of men fighting until they came to a spring of foaming purplish black water. Harry pulled out another jar and filled it before putting it back in his bag. They followed the water until they came to a grey slope that led them to a marsh with a river running through it.

The marsh was filled with men and women trying desperately to kill one another. They tore at each others flesh with teeth and nails, arms and legs flailed trying to cause damage. Harry looked into the depths. He moved away quickly when he realized souls were trapped in the watery depths trying to breathe. Bubbles would leave their drowning mouths disturbing the water above them.

No one looked at them. They walked through the marsh until they could no longer go any farther. The river blocked them. Harry looked up to the two towers on either side of him as they flashed light at one another. On the other side of the river was a city surrounded by fire. The city looked like it was completely made of iron. Fog rolled around it from the water below.

He transfigured another boat. He filled another jar then put his bag and Princess in the boat before he propelled them across. Mangled bodies floated in the water floundering every so often as he crossed to the city on the other side of the river. He moved the boat close to the edge and waited until the fog cleared enough that he could see the rocky shore. He let Princess jump out before he followed her.

The door to the city was wide open. He looked up and saw what looked like a figure over the walls looking down at him. The mark was stinging almost screaming at him. It felt danger and wanted desperately for him to kill something.

Harry snapped his fingers and Princess moved behind him. He reached back pulling out the first blade. He almost dropped it when the feeling of the blade touched his skin. It was indescribable, the joy and desire. His body was screaming at the feel of the cool touch of bone in his hand. He understood something that only his father and Kane before them had understood. Power, so undiluted and terrifying in his grasp, made him begin to hum.

Harry forced his body to move instead of feel and walked into the open doors. Three women dropped down before him. They were dark, grotesque and mixed creatures. Their wings puffed out as they screamed at him like banshees. Harry moved, the blade taking over and began to slash. His arm was moving on its own accord. He felt the black blood run down his arm, splash his face, and cover the ground with gore as he moved.

He stopped breathing when he felt the mark begin to calm. His path was no longer blocked. He dropped the blade out of fear of what he'd done. He could finally breathe and think again.

Princess was trembling as she walked to him. Harry opened his bag and grabbed the blade stowing it so his skin wouldn't touch it again. He zipped up his bag then leaned over and vomited.

He sat there breathing in the putrid air and waited for his stomach to calm. Princess moved into his lap and watched their surroundings. Harry looked up when his head calmed and he could take in the sounds of moans.

The castle was filled with open tombs. Bodies lay inside, some souls sitting up, their flames licking the air and the bodies enclosed inside. He ignored the distraction and put his hand in the bag pulling out an empty jar. He filled it to the brim with intestines of the creatures. He knew Snape would kill to have these. He screwed the lid back on ignoring the burning from his fingers as the blood coated them. He pushed the jar back into his bag and watched it shrink.

His dad was going to slaughter him if he made it back. Harry knew no one would wake Dean. He never slept, the mark a constant pull at his already troubled mind. Castiel and Sam would let Dean sleep for a week if Dean only would. That was going to be his advantage in having a chance to do this, the difference in time here and above with Dean being out for a least a few hours.

Harry stood using the Aquamenti spell on his skin. The blood and gore washed away before he turned back to the path. He moved walking against the walls of the castle following the path away from the screaming men and women. He ignored the damned as a few sat up trying to talk to him. Some in languages he couldn't understand and some in languages he could. He disregarded them all.

Harry's mind was still singing from the mark. Every step he took descended down the path and he felt the brand seem to revel in it. He ignored the pulse and concentrated on Princess and the sound of her almost inaudible footsteps in front of him. They followed the path out of the city until they came to a massive fissure. The rocks here were treacherous and on the top of the bank rested another grave. Harry moved passed it giving it a wide birth and pulled out his bag grabbing dog treats and sliding them to Princess as he peered down the massive embankment before them.

Harry walked several feet before he found a set of rocks safe enough for him to climb. He pulled out the straps he made for Princess for his broom and strapped her to his chest. She protested but he didn't trust the rocks.

He made it to the bottom and stumbled when he heard a roar. Harry whipped around, Princess still strapped to him like a child. He had just enough time to see the Minotaur running at him full speed. Every bit of training he'd ever had gave him the instinct to dive behind the rocks beside him. He hit the ground on his side protecting his growling, snarling pet and rolled running for cover. He whipped out his wand as he moved around the other side of rocks.

He briefly thought, his wand is not going to be enough. He quickly exchanged the wand for the angel blade. Harry moved out from behind the rocks. The Minotaur was screaming in another language. Harry used his body as leverage and braced himself with the blade behind his back. The Minotaur roared and ran at him like a bull. With his left hand, he unhooked Princess's snarling form and waited. Harry raised his arm and let the Minotaur's charge slam into the blade using its own strength against him.

Light poured out of his eyes as Harry hit the ground and Princess snarled. Harry felt one of his bones snap. He thought it was a rib as he laid with the dead weight of Princess on top of him. Princess pulled herself off him and stared down.

Harry took a few moments to breathe. He was so screwed. Princess was pulling the bag around his back to his hands. Harry dug inside for a pain potion. He would have to deal with the broken rib later. He took two potions and laid until he could move around again.

When they took hold and he could breathe again, he looked down to the Minotaur's dead form still halfway across his body. Princess helped him slide out from under him. He stood panting looking down at what he'd done. He'd killed monsters before but what if there was a reason he was here in hell? Harry lowered himself to the creature and used the angel blade to cut off the horns of the fallen man and slid the blade and the horns back in his bag.

Harry stood ignoring the small shooting pain in his side. He couldn't delay now. The potions would wear off soon and he didn't have that many left. Princess had already moved away and he walked following her. He moved more on autopilot than paying attention. He stopped when he reached the river made of boiling blood.

Princess began to snarl quietly beside him. He looked in the river and saw the people floating or under the red water. They would bob like apples then descend back in the depths. He could hear noise ahead of him and saw centaurs guarding the area. Harry pulled out his broom, resizing it, and clamped Princess under it in the swing.

They flew over avoiding the eyes of the centaurs, who probably were used to guarding things coming out of the water than flying over it. They flew until they reached a forest.

The trees surrounding them looked like gnarled disjointed people that had been cursed into bark. He looked down and saw several creatures tearing into the plants eating. The plants began to scream and beg them to stop. Harry shuddered then flew higher to stay away from the gnarled branches.

The woods ended. Harry stopped looking down to what he assumed hell would be like. Harry hovered the broom over the edge of the wasteland. Fire rained down like snowy ash or exploded out of the ground. It engulfed naked souls as they screamed, thrashed on the ground hopeless or ran under the assault of pain. It was pitiful to watch and he turned away from the noise.

He flew low now on the edge of the hellfire and the tree line following the water. He had no idea where he was going but the water seemed to flow farther down and he assumed following it would be the best option. He saw more people as he flew following the crimson stream. He ignored them as they ran and tried to flee or screamed at him to speak to them. He wanted no part of it. Harry finally stopped when he reached an abyss with water pouring into it so loud he distracted himself so he wouldn't plug his ears.

On the side of the shore rested a creature and half man hybrid. Harry stopped flying and looked at him. His face was of a trusting beautiful man but the body and attributes were all monster. The man had body of a serpent with a forked tail and paws as hands. It was such a strange combination Harry could only stare at him in wonder.

The man turned innocent eyes on him and locked with Harry.

"Hi."

The monster studied him then a smile flitted across his face.

"What is a child doing here in the darkest part of hell?"

"Retrieving something stolen."

"What was stolen?"

Harry looked at him. Somehow he knew this man was the only way forward. He would need his help. They both studied each other.

"My Uncle Adam is in the cage with Lucifer. Michael took him there and I need to get him back."

The monster looked at him. "You have to go down through there."

They both looked to the water that the man grazed his body in. "Can you help me?"

The man moved sniffing the air towards Harry. "You have a soul, you are still alive, you walk with a hell hound, and you carry on old evil with you."

Harry lifted the shirt revealing the mark. "I took it from my dad. He got it from Kane to stop a demon, Abaddon. I took it without his permission. If it makes you feel better, if I get home he will kill me and then bring me back and then all of my uncles will probably do it also."

The man smiled again. "You would walk through the circles to retrieve one man."

"My father wouldn't do it, and I'm tired of their excuses. Adam is only down here because Zachariah was such a douche. He tried to use me to get my father to become Michael's vessel. Adam beat the shit out of my dad and threatened to kill Dean if Michael didn't take him instead. I love Adam. He doesn't deserve to be in Lucifer's cage."

"I will make a deal with you."

Harry waited. He knew enough to listen before accepting but really, did he have a choice?

"If you give me something from the world above, I will take you down to the eighth circle."

Harry pulled his bag around from his back. He dug through pulling out the remainder of his packed lunch and some books he'd forgotten to take out and a pack of exploding snaps cards Fred and George had given him.

"I need to eat will you share lunch with me. I'll teach you how to play cards and leave you the deck and my books. You have to get bored here."

The half man pondered then shook his head.

Harry smiled and divided his lunch with the man. They shared a sandwich, chips and several cookies. Harry laughed as he showed him how the cards worked and snickered when he flinched when they exploded.

The man finally conceded. He'd learned how to play and left his new things on the shore as he moved sliding into the water. Harry moved to his shoulders as he was instructed with Princess strapped against his chest.

The man whipped his tail in the water and a whirlpool formed letting them descend. When they reached the next circle, Harry jumped off his shoulders and stood pulling his broom out.

"Can the king of hell come to the water above where you stay?"

He nodded.

"I will have Crowley bring you some more books if I make it home."

Harry studied him. "Can I ask you something else?"

He laughed at Harry's forwardness.

"Can I have some of your venom?"

It seemed to be the last thing he thought Harry would ask. He looked at him incredulously then shook his head. Harry pulled out another empty jar and handed it to the man. He reached around grabbing his tail and filled the bottle before carefully handing it back. Harry capped it and slid it back in his bag.

"I will send you a gift for this. My professor will use it wisely."

The half man smiled and left Harry to look at the eight circle of hell. Harry got back on his broom and flew upward looking at what was in front of him. It looked like a huge circle with ten rings with something that looked like a city on the inside. Harry began to fly over the first wall.

Demons like what he'd never seen before, which was saying something, ran around slashing and whipping men and woman as they walked. The monsters tore into their flesh ripping open wounds as the souls, so used to the treatment, screamed then continued to walk on.

Harry tried to fly as fast as he could. He didn't want anyone to notice him. He tried to cast a notice me not spell but knew he could barely cast it. He hoped it was enough to get him to the city inside.

He smelled the next section before he reached it. He gagged in the air as Princess drove her nose into his arm. The entire section was full of feces and men were buried in it or trying to climb out. Harry dropped his face and buried his nose in the smell of hell hound and flew bracing the next stage.

It took him half an hour to fly to the next section. It reminded him of the movie Holes he'd seen as a kid. Holes were everywhere tore into the ground, but instead of empty, men were upside down their feet cast in flames as they struggled, their legs shaking under the weight of the flames.

Princess watched from Harry's sling as he moved on. The next section had Harry slowing down looking at the ground with complete and utter horror. Men and women walked around with their head flipped around backwards. It was utterly bazaar. No longer able to see in front of them they stumbled into one another as they walked in the same direction as their faces. Tears poured down their cheeks as each person wept. The ground was covered in their tears submerging their feet and some people up to their chests in tears.

Harry pulled out another jar and flew down collecting the tears into the jar and swung back up before he could get noticed or pulled off his broom. He headed on.

He crossed over the next wall and was greeted with men being thrown in a boiling substance. Around them were demons with long pitch forks stabbing and playing with the men in the water. Men seeking relief would try to get to the shore only to be flayed or tortured by willing demons. He saw one man escape and run back to the boiling water and scream as he went back under the surface.

One of the demons was looking at him. He held on tighter and picked up speed.

The next section had caved in and rocks were placed dangerously to separate the next section from this one. In this section, men wore heavy cloaks lined with what looked like metal. Some men were lying on the ground screaming in the hot sand and trodden over. A few were crucified around them. Harry leaned over the broom and threw up the lunch he'd shared earlier.

Harry flew on and stopped on the next ridge. He was too shaken at what he saw in the next chasm to even fly. A huge pit of snakes was filled with naked screaming people. Harry's Parcel Tongue was letting him understand the screams of both people and snakes. The snakes were lost souls also who had been bitten by a snake. Until the snake bit another person, it was confined inside the body of the serpent hungry and starved for flesh. Once it succumbed, it would turn human again and would be engulfed from hunger to fear. The cycle would continue for eternity.

Harry's side was flaring up. He put Princess on the bottom of his broom to relieve pressure from his side and took off plugging one of his fingers in his ear as he flew. The broom was helping. He flew as high as he dared and hoped he could keep going.

The next section was men completely engulfed in flames sometimes cleaved together. He flew over them and headed to the next section.

The next section was hells version of Dawn of the Dead. People walked around mutilated and missing limbs. Some cut so badly, they dragged their bodies against the sand to get away from the demons carrying swords that hacked and cut away limbs. They walked in a circle always healing before reaching the demons again to be cut and chipped away at.

Harry looked straight ahead and tried to ignore them. He had a small fear of zombies. It stemmed from accidentally watching a zombie movie while Dean was on a hunt. He'd had nightmares for weeks, it was at the same time his mom had abandoned him. He refused to watch the movies anymore.

The last section he flew over was sickness. Everyone here lay on the ground or across others completely covered in boils and scabs. Meat rotting on exposed limbs as they groaned or cried in their delirious state. Harry covered his nose and gagged.

Harry finally headed to the city within. The closer he flew he realized it was not a city but a massive hole with giants. Their bodies could only be seen from navel up and they stood regal and bored with horns around their chests. Harry flew wrapping his legs around Princess below him and kept silent. He flew in between two of the giants as they watched him curiously and headed down to the pit.

Harry reached the bottom and it opened up into a cavern. He pulled out his angel blade and walked through the arched opening into Lucifer's domain.

The cold air smacked him in the face and had him backing up. He reached back shrinking his broom and stored it in his bag. The first blade was screaming at him. He took the bag and put it around Princess. She wouldn't be affected by it, and she didn't complain as he man handled her.

Harry followed Princess as she walked onto the frozen lake. Men's head stuck out of the ice. The farther they went, the farther the men were frozen into the lake. He stepped over horrifyingly grotesque images as some men frozen together were eating each other's faces and brains.

They walked for over half an hour before they reached the cages.

Lucifer's cage was in the middle of the lake. Beside him, Michael was standing looking at Harry confused. He ignored both of them looking for Adam. Adam was lying on the floor of Lucifer's cage with his back to Harry. He was naked his body coated in so much gore he was almost unrecognizable.

"What do we have here Michael?"

Harry moved running to the cage and grabbed Adam's hand that was sitting on the ground almost frozen to the lake.

"Adam?"

Adam jerked. "Harry?"

"I've come to get you out."

Adam turned. His body was so broken. Bruises and gashes covered every inch of his body. Harry's tears over the horrors he'd witnessed and shear terror of his Uncle broke free.

"I know you aren't here, but I'm glad to see you."

Harry turned to Lucifer. "I hate you."

Michael spoke beside him. "I've heard you say that before."

Harry spun on him walking to his cage and grabbed his hand and slammed him into the bars. "This is your fault. Dad and Sam made it so this wouldn't happen, and you couldn't stop yourself. Had to be daddy's little bitch and you took my uncle with you."

Michael looked down at the ground. Harry was seething. He had no idea how to get Adam out. Lucifer was shaking with excitement.

"It's been so long since we had a visitor here in our little kingdom. How do you plan on getting Adam's soul and meat suit out without letting me out with him?"

Harry just stared at the cage. He moved to Michael's and felt the bars. It was completely covered in angel warding. There was nothing that could break the cage. He wanted to collapse. Lucifer sensing his desperation ripped Adam off the floor and carried him to the back of the cage. Harry started screaming. Lucifer dove into Adam, his hands shredding and mutilating. The worst was Adam didn't fight. The fight was gone from his eyes. He'd accepted his fate. Harry watched Michael move to the side of the cage and watch. His eyes were filled with guilt and shame.

_You have to help me. I never pray to you. God, this is your fault. You have taken so much from my family. You have to save us. Save Adam. I made it here. I'm standing at the cage. _

The ripping noises were growing. Adam whimpered. Harry started to scream and scream. He felt his magic building up as he jerked at Michael's cage door.

_Save him. Save him. He's suffered enough. This is your children's fault. Zachariah lied to him. Your children, your soldiers did this to us. They let the seals fall, they let everything happen. Save him. Please, God. Save him._

His magic burst out and rippled across hell. Michael's cage door slung open and Michael's head whipped back to Harry. Harry cried out as Michael stepped from the cage. Lucifer in his shock dropped Adam's soul and walked to the door.

"Let me out."

Harry screamed in rage.

Michael placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jerked knocking his hand away. He turned back to Michael. Michael stood repentant with Adam's body in his arms minus his eyes.

"I tried to preserve his body. I can't get his soul out of Lucifer's cage. We were split when we fell. He did not deserve this."

"I hate you." His voice was cold and Michael flinched from it.

Light filled the room. Harry whipped back around to Adam. Adam's body transformed into the light of a soul and flew to Harry outside the cage. Harry raised his hand and encompassed his uncle's soul.

It was like hot lava in his hands. His skin burned and scorched but he would not let go of it. The power coming off it was breathtaking.

Lucifer ran at the bars his arms trying to grab one of them. Harry reached out grabbing his arm. "Help me."

Michael sat Adam down and held Lucifer as Harry cut into Lucifer with his nails and began to chant. Harry felt the Mark scorch through his skin then burn into Lucifer. Harry released his arm and took a step back.

"What did you do?"

"I left you a gift."

Lucifer looked down at his arm and began to laugh. It bellowed around the chamber like a mad man. Harry moved walking away form him with Princess and Michael following. They needed to get home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I posted chapter 6-7-8 today so make sure to start with 6 if you are just seeing it updated and flipped to this chapter first. Mistakes are my own so apologies. Will try to update again soon but my work won't slow down again until August. I promise, I'll try to get something posted asap. Thanks for reviews follows and favs. You guys are awesome!

Draco was staring at the spot where the door was seconds ago. "What are we going to do Neville?"

"We promised we would help him."

Draco began to pace. "How long do you think we have before anyone notices he's gone?"

"A few hours at most."

Draco broke into laughter. They were so screwed.

All hell broke loose four hours later. Dean came into consciousness screaming. Sam was in the living room arguing with Garth about what hunt they would do next. It was between a ghost that had been reported on some back roads in Louisiana or a report of zombies in Ohio. Kevin and Garth had volunteered to go to the one that Sam didn't want. Sam was adamant they needed to keep gaining headway on their new project and man the phones. They had been calling down their new phone tree to see if anyone was in the area.

Dean's screaming had shut everyone up.

"CASTIEL! YOUR FUCKING CHILD HAS STOLEN MY MARK AND RAN OFF!"

Sam and Garth sat mouths open as Kevin sat down on the ground in shock. Sam knocked everything off the table and began to summon Crowley as Castiel appeared in the room. Dean stormed into the living room his hand wrapped around his arm furious.

"Dean?"

Castiel's voice was frightened. Dean never screamed and raved at the angel. Sam cast a match into the circle.

"What do you mean, he stole your mark?" Sam asked standing up motioning for Dean to explain.

Dean whipped his hand away from his arm. The mark was gone. Everyone sat frozen. Dean was no longer cursed because Harry had taken the mark from him. Sam collapsed back down on the couch. "How the hell is that even possible?"

Dean roared. "That little shit knocked me out."

Crowley popped into the room Dean strode to him. "Did you know?"

Crowley looked around the room at the stunned shocked faces and started to frown. Where was Harry? "Where is Harry?"

Dean snarled. "He stole the mark and is going to hell to save Adam."

"What?" Everyone in the room spoke.

Dean threw the note in the air and Sam read it out loud.

"Oh my God. Dean, do you really think he could do this?"

"Well, step one on the list is a definite. He's smart and he knows it is possible to get to hell."

Crowley moved sitting on the table. "That little shit. I should have…"

Dean moved standing in front of him. "Should have what?"

"He has the blade and he was asking a lot of questions about hell."

Castiel moved. "What kinds of questions?"

"Everything. I told him everything."

Dean snarled. "Little shit is so grounded. What do you mean he has the blade?"

"What did you tell him?" Castiel asked.

"I gave the blade to Harry. I knew he was the only one of us that wouldn't let you have it. He would make damn sure to keep us all in line." Crowley laughed. "I guess I was wrong. He asked me about hell. Hell is hell, but what you think of as demons are just bastardized abused souls. There are two layers of hell, the top layer my kingdom and the bottom layer, the first hell. I get souls in my kingdom by making deals. Most of the deals I make are souls already destined for hell. I just sign them into the upper layer. The bottom layer of hell is closer to Dante with Lucifer in its pit. I don't even go into that kingdom."

Dean turned to Castiel. "Where the hell are his friends? There is no way he hid this from everyone."

Castiel flittered off as Gabriel flittered in. "Someone just used my blade."

Dean collapsed sitting in the floor. "Damn it."

"Maybe, that is a good thing. Can you track your blade?"

"No. I can't find it. The last time I saw it I was with Harry in the simulation room."

"Harry stole Dean's mark and ran off to hell." Sam finally spoke.

Gabriel's eyes got as big as saucers. He snapped his finger and Balthazar appeared with drink still in hand.

"Hey, I was about to do something inappropriate." Balthazar looked around the room. "What the hell is going on?"

Sam got up and ran out of the room to go get Snape. "I'm getting Snape."

Castiel flitted back into the room with Draco and Neville. The look on their faces said it all.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Harry made us promise not to tell. I knew if I told, he would do it anyway, and I wouldn't be able to help him learn spells before he went. I knew it was foolish but safer if I didn't tell." Draco spoke and almost collapsed against Neville. "He's been gone for hours. I just want him back."

"What did he plan?'

"I don't know everything. I thought we did until he showed me the mark before he left. I tried to grab a hold of him and not let him go alone, but he left."

Snape walked into the room with Sam. "He can apparate?"

"We all can. We've been practicing in Gabriel's simulation rooms. He can also do a lot of spells and curses. We can do sizing, transfiguration, water, shield, and some others. I told him until he could master the things he would need it would be stupid for him to go alone."

Snape was gaping. "Most students can't apparate until they are seventeen at least sixteen."

Draco shrugged. "It's Harry."

"What was his plan?" Sam asked.

"Purgatory, into hell and then down."

Sam swayed.

"Crowley can you sense him anywhere?"

Crowley shook his head. "I haven't even had the nerve to go below my kingdom. Do you have any idea what is down there?"

Balthazar shook his head. "Is this for real? Are you telling me an eleven year old has come up with a plan to get into Purgatory, sneak into hell and make his way to the cage to save your brother when we have _all_ told him how not possible it is?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Castiel barked.

Balthazar, being who he is, burst into laughter. "Stubborn little Winchester. You knew it was coming. Have you seen the look in his eyes when he talks about Adam? Finding a piece of him was his last straw. We should have all seen this bullocks coming."

Castiel moved. "I went in before. I'll go back in again."

Balthazar shook his head. "We need a plan. We didn't go that deep. I don't know anyone that has except Michael when he threw Lucifer in the cage. We had four garrisons with us when we pulled Dean out."

"I pulled Sam out." Castiel spoke.

Draco and Neville were watching the exchange.

"How did he get into Purgatory?" Castiel asked.

All eyes whipped to Draco and Neville.

Draco looked down at the ground. "I've been sneaking and watching him to make sure he wouldn't leave without telling us. He can summon a door that he hasn't told us about."

Castiel moved to the table and kicked it. It flew across the room slamming into the wall. Neville raised his wand and fixed it as Castiel began to pace.

"Death has not taken back his gift to Harry. Harry can summon a door to Purgatory any time he deems. Why is death so accommodating to him?" Castiel fumed.

"Can you summon Death?" Dean asked the room.

Gabriel moved to the table and knocked the stuff from summoning Crowley away and began to write down symbols. It took him a few minutes and they watched as Death appeared before them.

"It is not my job to appear for your every whim."

"Harry has disappeared."

"Yes, I felt him walk into Purgatory."

Dean fumed. "Why did you give him that power?"

Death walked to the chair across the room and sat down. "Your paths were never supposed to cross. Harry James Potter was never supposed to be raised by you. His destiny was to go a different path."

"What?" Dean stuttered.

"Harry Potter's life was to be very different. It was a chance of fate that made the Potter's come to America to hide and the child to be found by you. I am interested in the boy's fate. He already has one of the three gifts I bestowed to wizards."

"The cloak." Draco spoke. "The story is true of the Hallows?"

Death smiled. "Yes, and if the child follows his path, he will be the master of all three."

Draco's mouth fell open. "Harry will be the master of death that is why you are interested in him."

"What are the Hallows?" Sam asked.

Snape waved his wand and a book appeared before Draco. Draco opened the book and began to read.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own. Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly as equals, they departed this life."

"We don't have time for this. How do we get to hell?" Dean spoke.

Crowley laughed. "Getting in is easy. I can get us down so could any of your angels. The problem is going to be finding him below."

Dean moved grabbing guns and throwing them in a bag everyone stood and frantically started moving around grabbing anything they thought they would need.

"Can you use a wizard?"

Dean looked at Snape and nodded.

"How about we all meet up in the great hall in fifteen?"

Dean nodded.

"Can we go?" Draco asked.

Castiel turned to them. "I deem that would be unwise."

Draco began to argue but Neville stopped him. "We will only slow them down and keep them distracted."

Draco nodded and ran to find Snape to see if he could help him gather potions. He knew Snape enough to know he wouldn't go into battle without backup.

Everyone was waiting in the great hall. Dinner was almost over only a few children were left. Castiel and Gabriel were arguing quietly about what they were going to need to do.

A flutter of wings stopped them as three bodies landed in the hall right in the middle of the Ravenclaw table. Snape ran into the room right as Harry fell off the table and rolled over slamming onto a bench.

"What the hell Michael? I told you I would be better to get us here. You are barely strong enough to walk much less fly. I already have broken ribs." Harry coughed then spewed up blood all over the floor.

"HARRY JAMES WINCHESTER!" Dean roared running to him.

Harry winced and coughed up another spray of blood. The pain portions had worn off and his rib had punctured a lung on impact with the table. He was having a hard time breathing. Princess was in the sling somehow still slung against his back with his backpack.

Snape was on top of him doing some kind of wand movement and Harry screamed as his rib popped back into place before potions were poured down his throat one after another. Draco was by his side gripping his hand like he was dying. He hoped he wasn't dying even though he was definitely seeing glitter. With each potion, the glitter was evaporating.

Michael groaned sheltering Adam's body.

"Mom, fix Adam's body."

Dean stood horrified with Harry in his lap and his brother in the body of what looked like a young John Winchester. He could see the differences. Scars his father had never had graced the body of Michael. Michael was stiff his body folded protectively around Adam.

Castiel moved placing his fingers on Adam's head and Harry watched as his body was returned to normal. The gore and blood was wiped away. Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was dressed and cleaned. More and more people were filing into the room to see what was going on. The teachers were coming down to join them.

"What happened?" McGonagall snapped.

"Yes, Harry." Dean snapped. "Explain yourself."

Harry looked up to his dad and back to Adam. "First, mom I need you to put his soul back in his body."

Harry held up his hand. The soul was still scorching Harry's flesh. Blisters and burns were tearing into the muscle. Blood ran down his arm and onto the floor.

Castiel moved grabbing the soul that was so damaged and maimed. The minute he put his hands on it, it cast light around the room making everyone blink. Castiel slammed it into Adam's chest as Michael clung to him. Adam's chest arched then his body relaxed and he continued to be comatose.

Death moved around them and touched his hand to Adam's head. He looked over to Harry and smiled. "It looks like you have done the impossible."

Harry shook his head. "I think God helped."

Castiel whipped his vision to Harry. "Father."

Harry stood walking to the table. Dean began to huff overtaxed by everything around him. "I want an explanation now."

Harry watched Adam until Death moved away from him. Harry followed him until he disappeared. "When did he get here?"

"HARRY!"

"Fine! I went to hell and I got Adam and Michael from the cage."

Balthazar began to laugh. Harry ignored him. He slung his bag on the table and let Princess down. She ran off to their rooms leaving him to deal with being slaughtered, alone.

Harry sat down on the Ravenclaw bench and began to speak. He told them of being angry with them abandoning Adam and refusing to do more. He told them of convincing his friends to help him then them sneaking and doing research in the bunker and the restricted section. He spoke of them learning extra spells and curses to finally coming up with a half ass plan. He ignored their faces and told him of every moment he went through in hell to the greatest detail he could remember until he reached the cage.

Harry stopped talking and looked up to stunned faces.

Crowley sat down beside him. "What do you want in your care package to the guardian of the abyss?"

Castiel snarled. "That is what you have taken form his entire explanation."

Someone spoke behind them Harry turned when he spoke. "He has to be lying."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to his bag. "Professor, I know how you get excited on weird stuff for your potions. I remembered to put in jars before I left. I don't even know why I did it I just thought it would be a good habit to always have them on me for when we hunt."

Harry started pulling out jars. "This one was from whatever I killed at the castle that had the graves in it." He sat down the jar with intestines, heart and gore. "This was from the water where the people cried tears. It was really creepy." He sat down the jar of water that now glowed a strange luminescent color. "And this I hope to hell doesn't need an explanation."

Harry began to pull the huge horns from his bag of the Minotaur's. It took him a second to get them both out of the bag and he sat them down. Everyone was glaring at him. He pulled the rest of the jars out sitting them down.

"What? He broke my rib. It's not like he needed them anymore, he was dead."

"You are grounded." Dean snapped.

Harry shrugged. "I told the man at the abyss you would probably kill me and mom would have to bring me back. I can handle grounding."

Dean snarled. "If you ever do that again…"

"Oh, the mark. I gave it to Lucifer."

Every member of his family's mouth dropped. Harry smirked as he pulled up his shirt. "Lucifer is sitting in the cage fuming right now with a blood lust he will never be able to quench."

Gabriel was the first to wake out of his stupor and began to roar with laughter. "Lucy, he has to be livid."

"Can I please have a shower? I am covered in hell skank and gore?'

Gabriel moved throwing Harry over his shoulder. "I'm not five!" Harry yelled.

Everyone was still staring at him. "Professor, don't forget your jars."

Everyone turned back to Harry's jars as Gabriel pulled him through the castle. Castiel was still in shock.

Everyone turned to Michael. "What are you going to do now, Michael?"

Michael turned to Castiel. "I need to make amends before I return to heaven."

Balthazar sneered. "Naomi will be displeased, but you have a lot to make up for and the first person on that list is Harry. You should have never went after Sam when he sacrificed himself to go in the pit."

Michael nodded. Adam was still cradled in his arms. "I was wrong. I thought when father left we should follow the plan. I never cared about what had been created below us or what we should have been protecting. I just wanted my father to come home."

Castiel moved closer to Michael. "Do you think father helped Harry?"

"I have form and Adam's soul flew out of the cage straight to Harry. I heard Harry in my head screaming to father to help him while Adam was being tortured in front of him. No one else could give me form or pull Adam's soul from Lucifer's cage. I watched Sam and Adam both be tortured before Death came and dragged Sam away from Adam. Sam fought death begging him to take Adam with him. Death laughed at them. Adam almost gave up after that. I tried to help. I used all of my grace to keep Adam sane. I poured everything into him when Lucifer became bored with him. I tried everything to get him out of that cage and nothing worked. Only father could have pulled him out."

Castiel and Balthazar watched Michael.

"You need to let him go."

Dean's voice had Michael turning to him. "I'll carry him."

Balthazar smirked but everyone ignored it.

Snape gathered up the jars as Draco grabbed a horn and Neville the other. "We should continue this downstairs. I believe we have attracted quite an audience."

Everyone looked around. Students stood around watching them along with the rest of the school staff. McGonagall nodded and pointed to the door.

"It looks like our Harry is going to be a handful."

Balthazar snickered.

Crowley broke into laughter. "I am going to have to make a trip downstairs because of him. He's going to want to go shopping for his new friend which is the keeper of the gateway to the eighth circle." He stopped looking at Dean. "I blame your influence."

Dean snorted. "I blame Gabriel."

They all filed out of the great hall and headed to their rooms. Dean looked over to Castiel on his way down. "Cas, it's finally gone."

Castiel looked back to Dean and smiled. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Harry was inside the huge tub in their room. Gabriel had found them some trunks and they were swimming in pomegranate smelling bubbles. Gabriel preferred the fruity smells and Harry could care less. Draco and Neville joined them about half an hour later before Garth ran in screaming and doing a cannon ball.

"You just got Garthed." He sputtered face covered in bubbles as he reemerged.

Harry was laughing, trying to wipe the images away from hell with the sounds of people around him, as he leaned back in the water and relaxed. Draco moved over joining him.

"Are you alright?"

Gabriel was dragging Kevin fully dressed to the side of the pool size tub. Kevin was screaming like a girl and yelling for Castiel or Balthazar to save him. Castiel was looking at the water like he was a puppy being threatened with a bath. Balthazar was snapping his fingers making himself trunks and floats to relax on. Neville was watching the entire thing playing out with a grin as Kevin released another manly squeal.

"It was horrible. It was like walking through a horror movie."

"Can I do anything?"

"When I wake up at night screaming, will you not let anyone know how stupid I sound?"

Draco reached over and held his hand. "I'll help you."

Harry just nodded as Kevin was pushed into the tub shoes and all.

Dean was sitting in the living room watching Adam on the bed Snape had magically pulled out of thin air. Sam had informed him it was previously a piece of scrap paper he'd picked up. Dean was still amazed at the shit these wizards could do. He'd seen Harry's snaps of power when he was upset. Feeling it crisp and sting your skin was one thing, seeing what it could do was a whole other level of crazy.

Harry had done what team free will, as Gabriel called them, had been unable to do. Dean felt shame looking at his brother. Harry was right. The resentment he felt towards Adam was still there. He was stupid for blaming Adam. He was mad at his father. The image he knew of his father and the one he made himself believe in to survive were so far apart it was nauseating. He hated himself for idealizing the man but he was the dutiful son. He wanted to gag.

Dean watched Michael as he sat down in the floor his back against the bed and fell asleep. He knew watching Michael sleep he was truly exhausted. Castiel only slept when his angel juice was so low he was almost human.

The sound of laughter came from the bathroom. He was sitting alone. Snape had excused himself and was playing with whatever hell party favors Harry had returned with. Sam had followed him always the scholar and wanted to see what was going on. Sam had stopped in the bathroom long enough to make sure Harry was okay before he ran straight out of the room to follow Snape.

Dean looked into the bathroom and could see Castiel standing by the edge of the tub like a scalded dog. His lips quirked. Castiel was still nervous around human interaction. It didn't matter how long he'd been on earth or how long he'd been part of the family, sometimes he would give Dean a look that bordered on confusion and longing.

Harry's giggle floated back to him before a huge pink flamingo with yellow spots ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel could deal with it later. Castiel was backing farther and farther away from the tub.

Dean smirked. Castiel was getting closer and closer to the door trying to leave gracefully unnoticed. Dean stood sneaking up behind the angel. Castiel was almost to the door when Dean ran picking Castiel up and ran full force to the water and jumped angel in tow.

He heard screams as they hit the water and one of the girlish ones had to be the angel. Dean came out of the water covered in girlish bubbles with Castiel fully clothed sputtering in front of him.

He whipped around glaring accusingly at the hunter. "Dean!"

Gabriel was roaring with laughter. "Good one, Dean-O."

Gabriel snapped his fingers. Dean and Castiel were now in swim trunks their clothes and shoes dry on the other side of the bathroom. Water ran down from Castiel's messy hair as he stared accusingly at everyone around him. Dean laughed and jumped throwing himself over the angel and dunking him. Dean released him and Castiel came up sputtering again.

"Come on Cas, have some fun. Harry is fine and the mark is gone. I think we can celebrate just for today."

Castiel stood arms folded around his chest and watched the rest of them soaked. Dean broke into laughter and everyone followed.

"I don't understand how trying to drown me constitutes as fun."

Dean just continued laughing until Gabriel snapped a beach ball into existence. Everyone joined in hitting the ball but Castiel. He moved sitting on the side of the tub and enjoyed himself watching his family. His eyes kept straying to Michael and Adam's sleeping forms and wondered what Michael being back would change. He was going to have to contact Naomi but he didn't want to do it until Michael was ready. He knew what would happen when the angels heard of his return. They would want him back in heaven. He was the last arc angel other than Gabriel and everyone knew Gabriel was not going home.

Harry stayed in their rooms that night. He refused to leave until Adam was awake. Michael had continued to sleep too. He didn't wake when Castiel picked him up and moved him beside Adam. Draco and Neville had curled into the pallet they'd made in the floor with Harry and the rooms were silent that night. Harry had woken at one point with a nightmare but Castiel banished his thoughts and the crisis was over.

It was three days before Adam woke. Snape had demanded Harry attend classes not wanting him to get behind. Harry was reluctant and came back to the room when he wasn't attending classes.

Harry had just returned from his last class of the day when Adam shot out of bed like he'd been slapped. Harry dropped his bag and ran for him. Michael who'd taken his position beside Adam's bed in the chair stood watching as Harry tackled Adam.

"Are you okay? What do you remember? Do you feel like your insane? Death gave you a wall. You can't think about your time in hell. Do you want something to eat? Do you hurt? Do you want me to get mom?"

Harry's questions piled one after another. Adam dazed stared around the room at everyone around him. It was a full five minutes before he spoke.

"It wasn't a dream. You really came down to the pit?"

"Yeah."

Adam nodded taking in the room. "Where are we?"

"You were in the pit forever. I'm eleven now. We are at my school. It is a magical castle that teaches witches and wizards."

"A castle?"

"Yep, but no moat. It has everything else though. There are even unicorns and centaurs in the forest."

Adam snorted. "You are pulling my leg."

"Nope. I even have pets now. Crowley, he's the king of hell, he gave me a hell hound. I named her Princess. Then, Gabriel got drunk and made animals again and I talked dad into letting me keep one. She is a panther that sneezes and crapts glitter. Gabriel named her Pancake."

Adam just stared at him. "I have to be dreaming."

Harry shook his head. "No, we are Winchesters. I think everything but the glitter is normal."

Adam stared at him then began to laugh. "I missed you kid-o."

"I missed you too. No more wild stunts or saying yes to angels."

Sam moved to the bed then. "Adam, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but how the hell are you sane right now? You were in the pit along time and you seem to have your memories. The only reason I haven't snapped is because of my wall, and I can't remember anything."

"I don't know. I remember seeing Harry freaking out outside the cage and thinking it was another one Lucifer's hallucinations then I felt something warm roll over me and I woke up here. I can remember everything, but its all like a dream, like something that isn't mine, even though rationally I know it happened."

"I think it was God." Harry said frankly.

No one spoke. "How about you take a shower and we can all head to the great hall for dinner. You can see the castle. There are suits of armor lining the hall. It is insane here."

Adam nodded and Michael dove towards him offering to help him stand. Harry watched as Adam turned and saw Michael for the first time since he woke. Everyone was watching them. Michael half smiled and offered him his hand. "I'm sorry."

Adam looked at his outstretched hand. "I hated you for a long time. I blamed you for everything he did. I stopped hating you a long time ago too. You were the only thing I had left down there to cling too."

Adam took his hand and tried to stand. He wobbled on his feet before Michael helped him to the bathroom.

"We are going to have to go shopping." Harry spoke when the door closed behind them.

"Adam is going to need some recovery time at the bunker. His body is healed but he's going to have to get his strength back and so will Michael."

Castiel nodded at Dean's words. "They should stay a few more days until they are well enough to travel."

Professor Snape strode through the door. "I put a spell on Adam letting me know when he woke. Is he okay?"

"Showering." Harry replied.

"Good, I want to run some diagnosis spells on him when he's done. I also brought some potions."

Adam reemerged from the shower and put on some of Dean's clothes. Dean was broader and more muscled but they would do. Harry dragged Adam through the castle as Adam looked around thunderstruck at everything around him. Harry even drug him outside to show him the outside of the castle and lake. The squid was on the lake sunbathing. They made it back to the great hall and joined Draco at the Slytherin table.

As they ate, Harry couldn't remember being happier.


End file.
